A King's Heart
by MyahLyah
Summary: After tragically losing his wife and child Naveen leaves his mourning kingdom in search of himself. Along the way he befriends a struggling trumpet player, a scrawny gentleman looking for his "Ms. Right" and a beautiful jazz singer by the name of Tiana. Final chapter is up. The End.
1. From A Boy To A Man

A/N: Brand new story! It's a Naveen fanfic but don't press the 'Back' arrow or the 'X' box just yet. Tiana will be coming up on the next chapter. This is pretty much an introduction to his character and his life in Maldonia from age seven to age twenty. I hope you all give it a chance and please review and let me know what you all think of it so far.

As always I do not own any of the characters from 'The Princess And The Frog'; only the characters I made up. Enjoy!

A King's Heart

From A Boy To A Man

There once was a young prince by the name of Naveen. He lived a joyous life with his parents King Kabir and Queen Nagina, who made sure their son received everything money could buy. Though giving a child the best in everything would lead it to being spoiled and selfish, Naveen was the complete opposite and would even share his toys with the less fortune. It always brought him joy to know that he could make another child happy by the simplest of things. So he asked his mother and father to give all his toys away to all the poor children of Maldonia.

"But son, do you not enjoy your toys?" pondered his father Kabir.

"I would feel happier if my less fortune peers have toys to play with and clothing to keep them warm," answered a seven year old Naveen.

Kabir smiled at his son, "How noble of you, my son. But if I must ask you to keep only one gift from your mother and myself, it would be this phonograph." He rested his hand on the music box. "It would mean a great deal to us."

Naveen looked over at the music player. He's never used it before but always found it intriguing. If it meant that much to his parents then he'll keep it. "Alright. I will keep only this, papa. But I already have so many clothes, toys—

"Then I will call for some servants to pack what you do not want."

"Thank you, papa," smiled the prince.

By age fourteen Naveen was known as the most giving person of the country, catching the attention of the King of Giodonia, a weakened kingdom and a close ally to Maldonia. The king had no sons, just a daughter who he was very concerned for. He recently learned that he was ill and only had six month to live. He contacted Kabir on handing him the fallen kingdom in exchange that his daughter was provided for once he demised. Kabir agreed and a week later the king of Giodonia unexpectedly died. Kabir kept to his word, making sure that the young princess was taken care of in the Maldonian palace.

Once he learned that she was the same age as his son it got him thinking of his own country's well-being. He felt that Naveen was responsible enough take over the throne, especially for a boy of his age if something were to happen to the him, and most importantly Naveen would need a young beautiful woman by his side, and to immediately produce a male heir to secure the throne of the Maldonian family.

On completing his will, Kabir knew that all would be taken care of.

()()()()

One night, Naveen was awaken by his mother who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Naveen darling. Please wake up. Your father has fallen ill."

The young prince shot up and quickly ran out of his room and into the king's suite to see his father, face full of sweat and shivering from head to toe.

He took his father's hand feeling very puzzled and concerned.

"Papa, what is going on?"

Kabir slowly opened his eyes and despite himself put on a weak smile for his worried son, "I am going to crossover into the next world, my son."

"No!" He buried is head on his father's chest.

"Now now, my son. You mustn't cry. With you becoming king before sunrise, it is expected that you behave as a man should." His voice was stern despite weakness in his tone.

"I don't want to be king yet. I-I am afraid," he stuttered, wiping away his tears.

"Shh!" Kabir rubbed his head. "Look at me."

The prince obliged.

The king looked at his son with seriousness in his eyes, "You _will_ be king upon my demise and you _will_ marry the fair princess Thalia of Giodonia this upcoming afternoon. Together you two will rule Maldonia into the next generation. You've done enough training and studying as well as witnessing my past meetings to know how to handle important issues. Maldonia is your responsibility."

Naveen knew better than to defy his father so he only nodded his head. "Yes, papa. Maldonia will be my responsibility."

Kabir died right before sunrise making the young Naveen the new king of Maldonia. His mother Nagina comforted him as much as she could. She too was mourning on the loss of her husband.

"My poor little boy." She kissed him on the forehead. "This is a tragic day for us all."

Naveen was already done with his mourning, or as much as he was suppose to. His father has never cried, even on his deathbed and he refused to do so himself after embarrassing himself in the presence of such a strong-will man. So he released himself from mother's comforting embrace to look at her. He could understand her tears, she was a woman and they have _emotions_, as his father always told him.

"I am ready to meet my bride," Naveen said with a stern tone.

Nagina frowned. "Already? But son-

"The princess of Giodonia and I must marry this afternoon, as father left on his will mother. You know this." His tone sounding more like an order.

Nagina nodded, "You are correct." She wiped away her tears with a handkerchief, before taking his hand. "Follow me. She is at the other end of the palace."

()()()()

Naveen didn't want to marry—he's never even kissed a girl before. But his father married his mother when he was seventeen and his mother was fourteen, so it couldn't be that bad, right?

"I know that you two never met or know each other, but she will be a good wife for you. You remember your father and myself telling you about her story, yes?"

"That her father died and left papa his fallen kingdom?" asked Naveen.

"And for her to be provided." Nagina finished. "She is a sweet young girl, Naveen. Raised to take good care of you as a wife should to her husband. She will love you as a wife should her husband." She pressed on the romantic aspect of his soon-to-be marriage.

'_Love?'_ Thought the prince. How can he love a person he's never met? Is it even possible?

Once they made it by the princess' chambers, Nagina let go of her son's hand. "Let me speak with her for a moment and I shall bring you in here to see her."

Naveen nodded, feeling nervous for the first time since his father's death. Everything was happening rather quickly and he didn't know if he could go through with this.

"Darling." Nagina stepped out of the room, "Thalia is ready to meet you." She opened the door. "I will be in my suite."

Naveen exhaled deeply before walking into the room which was the colour of peach. Everything was peach, even the scent. He looked around for the princess, but saw nothing but her bed, her make up table and the balcony doors open, a warm summery breeze blowing in.

"Thalia?" he softly called out, walking toward the balcony.

"Here I am, your majesty." The petite princess stood by the frame of the doors, her green eyes brighten at the sight of the young soon-to-be king. Her breath stiffen as he neared her, her heart skipping a beat at his gentlemanly manner.

He bowed before her.

"Oh no your majesty. You mustn't bow before me," she curtsied.

Naveen saw the beautiful girl before him and never felt his heart beat as quickly as it did. He's noticed attractive women before, but never knew what to do with them. His father's opinion on women were that they were there for pleasure and to produce an heir. Nothing more.

_'If she is only meant to produce an heir for me, then why do I feel much more from her?'_

His mother has also taught him that it was alright to love a woman, if she shares the same emotional connection then it is meant to be.

Naveen reached his hand under the princess' chin, "Do not curtsied before me, my bride."

The princess timidly looked up at the soon-to-be king, puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because a woman I love should never have to lower herself for my respect," he answered, helping her up. She stood just under his nose in height. Her silky raven hair fell pass her waist, her lips weren't full, but they weren't exactly thin either. Her tan skin colour glistened through her lavender shade dress. There was innocence in her eyes and in her heart.

Astonished by what he said, Thalia asks, "You love me, your majesty?"

He caressed her face, "If you let me...,"

She stared deeply into his honey coloured eyes, "You may have me...," She soon felt Naveen's lips against hers.

()()()()

The two were married that afternoon and spent their honeymoon on the west end of the palace. The following morning Naveen began his duty as king which was difficult to adjust at first, but once he got the hang of things it felt as if he was doing the job for many years.

As months flew by, so did the seasons and as the seasons went by so came the birth of his first born, a daughter by the name of Natalia.

The young king and queen were disappointed that Natalia wasn't a boy, but they loved her every way they could. Months later the queen was again pregnant but to the unfortunate circumstances their son was stillborn. This hurt the couple greatly, but Naveen otherwise moved on from the tragedy to focus on the well-being of the kingdom.

The royal couple would travel together when Naveen had to make business or political trips and they were pleased to finally bring along Natalia who was now two years old with them. Days before, they've also learned that they were expecting another baby and Naveen wanted to be there for the birth of their 'son' since Thalia was well into the half point of the pregnancy.

"We are almost in Genexia, my darling," said Naveen, resting his hand on his wife's growing tummy.

"I look forward to resting my back on several soft pillows, your highness." Thalia rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Papa! Papa!" Called out Natalia, who sat beside her mother.

Naveen laughed. "I hear you 'Lia."

()()()()

Later that day after resting up in the vacation home they were staying in, Thalia made her way into the livingroom where she found Naveen speaking with one of his advisers. Being the good and obedient wife that she was she quietly excused herself from the room,

"No Thalia. Come back here." Naveen called for her.

She timidly walked into the room to the men. "Yes your majesty?"

He didn't think it was appropriate for her to ever call him by his title, one of the flaws about her, but he would never tell her otherwise. She was trained to be a devoted wife and mother. It was in her blood. "I was thinking what a beautiful day it is outside and wanting to be a part of it." He gave her a smile.

Her eyes brightened at the opportunity.

"Why don't you and Natalia get ready and Harold will escort you both to the car and meet me at the Galentiah, it's the finest restaurant by the coast. Child friendly for our princessa."

"Oh yes your majesty!" She beamed before leaving the room.

"She's such a sweet young lady," said Jason, his valet and good friend.

"That she is." Naveen agreed. _'Too sweet'_ He thought.

()()()()

An hour and a half has passed since he left the vacation home and Naveen was wondering what was taking his wife so long to get to the restaurant. He was beginning to grow worry.

"You know how women are. And Thalia is no different." Jason tried to reassure the king.

"But she never takes this long to get ready. And she's not that far along in her pregnancy to slow down." Naveen pondered.

Jason laughed while rising from his seat at the table. "Then I will make some calls. But I assure you your highness that she's still at the vacation home looking for the perfect dress for you." He walked around the tables to leave the room.

Naveen sighed, sipping on some wine and hoping that his friend was right about Thalia still looking through dresses back at the house, but there was something in his gut that made him think otherwise. She was always so obedient to him, even when he preferred for her to be herself around him.

"Your highness?"

He turned to look up at Jason's grim face. "Jason, what is it?"

"May I speak with you outside? Away from these people" He asked.

"No, you may speak with me here." Naveen was confused as to why the man wanted to speak with him outside.

"Very well then." Jason sighed. "Queen Thalia and Princess Natalia were in a accident."

"Wait—what did you just say?" Naveen didn't think he heard his friend right. "My wife and daughter were in an accident?"

Jason hated sharing such tragic news. "Yes sir."

"Are they alright? Where are they? What hospital are they staying in?" Naveen asked, his heart feeling heavier by the second.

"They are in the hospital morgue, your majesty."

Naveen's eyes widen in shock. "No."

"I am truly sorry. If you want me to-

Naveen got up to leave the restaurant, the valet following close behind.

"Your majesty!"

Naveen didn't hear a word from the man as he walked outside. Not noticing the ongoing traffic.

"Your highness!" Shouted the valet.

A guard who was standing beside the royal car hurried and pulled the king from getting hit by the moving cars. "Are you alright, your majesty?"

"I have to see them." Was all that came out of his mouth. "My wife and child. I must see them." His voice cracked.

()()()()

A week has passed on and the funerals have since came and gone. The entire kingdom mourned heavily for the loss of their queen and princess. Naveen thought that his people were foolish to mourn and encouraged them to move on with their lives by continuing to work and care for their own families. He went on to his duties as king, requesting as much work as he could handle.

The many more months that flew by they were found to be restless for the seventeen year old king. He pushed away all who cared for him in his walking life and soon found himself to not think of his Thalia and Natalia, until remembering his daughter's birthday has fallen the day before. They were the only two people who helped him moved on from his father's death; now with the two gone he had no one to comfort him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to comfort.

"Naveen darling."

He looked up to see his mother closing the door behind herself.

"Get out!" He barked.

"I know that you do not want anyone near you, but it has been almost a year since we've lost our angels-

"Leave." He cut her off.

"But you must move on with your life! Thalia would want this." Nagina pleaded.

"If you do not leave then I will banish you from this kingdom," Naveen said coldly.

Nagina saw those familiar eyes she once feared from her husband, who grew cold after performing her duty on giving him a son. Now to see her own son give her the exact same look broke her heart. "I am your mother, and I love you dearly. Please for those who love you, try to let us help."

"I don't need your help." Naveen spat. "Now leave."

Nagina put her hand on the phonograph and sighed, "Your father would've been very proud of how strong you've made this kingdom, Naveen. Do you know what helped him whenever he was upset? Music."

Naveen looked at his mother and shook his head, "Nothing can help me right now."

Nagina went over to her son and kissed him on top of the head, "You are so much like your father." She gave his shoulders a light pat. "And as handsome as he was at this age."

Naveen sighed, now feeling guilty. "I apologize for my outbursts."

"Do not apologize, son. I completely understand how you feel and to let you know that it is alright to cry."

"Kings don't cry," he reminded her.

"Spoken just like your father," Nagina shook her head. "But I hope that you do consider playing this thing...," she gestured to the phonograph. "Music can do wonders for the soul." And with that, she left the room.

The young king stared at the phonograph for a long moment before getting up to put a record in. The needle scratched onto the spinning record and out came the slow jazz music from the music player. He will admit that he was a lot like his father, but musically they were polar opposites. While his father listened to opera, he preferred jazz.

The music was sounding good so he kept it on while finishing up his work. It would happen like this for the next two years where he listen to his music and just as is mother told him, it did wonders for him. Leading him out of his study and palace to visit jazz clubs within the country and business trips; though he wasn't satisfied with the singers or musicians on each club. He wanted more and will get that for his twentieth birthday.

He deserved it after all the heartbreak he's endured.

"So you're just suddenly leaving?" asked a surprised Nagina. "What about your kingdom?"

Naveen ignored his mother. He knew she meant well, but he was more than aware of how secure his country was. He was once out of the country for almost a year on business without any problems surfacing.

"New Orleans is much too far away, son. I hear they have voodoo spells and wild madwomen living there."

Naveen laughed at his mother's concern, "You worry too much mother. I need this time away. To find myself again."

"Why can't you find yourself here, in Maldonia?" She asked.

He went over to his mother and gave her a loving embrace. "Because I believe that there is more to life then being a king."

Nagina sighed, returning the hug. "If New Orleans will help bring my son back to the man that he was then I wish you a safe trip, my son."

Naveen kissed her on the forehead. "Graci, mama."

()()()()

A/N: 'Graci' is Maldonian for 'Thank you.'


	2. The Jazz Angel

A/N: Here's chapter two! I do not own the two songs featured on the chapter. Though Tiana's voice will make you think that she's the sole owner...but she isn't.

I will try my best to give you all quick updates but if you lived my life you would honestly wonder how do I have the time to even write two stories and on top of that try to update so soon. Gah. Okay, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

()()()()

A King's Heart

The Jazz Angel

Naveen arrived to New Orleans feeling hopeful on his new life in this foreign city. He saw people of all walks of life passing by either greeting him or noticing girls blushing his way which was usual for him in his home country of Maldonia, but what wasn't as usual were the streetcars ringing down on its tracks. As he was about to get a closer look at the vehicle, a moving band caught his attention. And they were playing jazz!

"Achidonza…" He was astonished by the rich and soulful sound. The men all moving along while playing got him in the mood to follow suit and dance with them.

And soon more people stopped what they were doing to watch the young king 'cut a rug' on the street.

"You dance good, sir but this is how you really get down!" said a woman who looked a bit older. She and her male partner began doing the lindy hop, impressing the king. Like the quick learner that he naturally is, he memorized the steps and was soon dancing as good as the couple.

Naveen learned how to dance from his royal professional instructors but knew that he would learn the best in the steps from the people who truly understood the dances.

Once the music ended he stopped and tipped his hat as the audience applaud, wanting more from the young royal.

"Thank you!" Naveen said before leaving. He saw his valet and friend Jason grinning his way. Feeling puzzled, he asks, "What's with the goofy grin?"

"Oh nothing your majesty! Your car is ready," he gestured to the black vehicle.

Naveen lightly slapped his valet on the back before getting into the backseat of the car.

During the ride he continued watching this new world of New Orleans and wished that he could experience more of the atmosphere this very moment. What he already saw was a taste of what to expect.

"I want to see more of this city," he said to Jason. "Visit some jazz clubs! The best in town!"

"Are you sure about that, your highness?" asked Melvin his other friend and head guard.

"Why not? This doesn't look so much like a dangerous area. Look at the homes." The young king gestured at the mansions. "There has to be maps or some form of navigation for all the hot jazz spots."

Both Melvin and Jason eyed one another before nodding in agreement. They were very aware of how hard it was to please their king and only hope that at least one jazz club will catch his interest. The ones in Maldonia have failed him miserably.

"Well I'm counting on you two to find some by the time I'm rested up." Naveen said, resting his head on his hands.

"Will do, your majesty." They both said.

()()()()

Once Naveen reached his apartment he looked over the large living room and gave it a nod of approval.

"The furniture I chose looks good enough, though it could a tad bit bigger." Even though the entire apartment was the size of almost two mansions, he felt that it was too small or something was missing. "But it will do. Where's the master bedroom?"

"Right this way. I hope it is of your liking." Said the real estate agent who then opened the doors that lead to the grand master bedroom.

The first place the king noticed was the excellent view of the Crescent City through the large window. His eyes scanned the Mississippi river that completed the beautiful scenery and noticed several steamboats flowing down the river. The sight was almost…enchanting.

The rest of the bedroom would've been like a dream come true to the average person with it's marble flooring, king sized bed covered in white and gold sheets. The dresses and drawers were also white and gold, almost identical to the ones in his royal suite at home. It even had a gorgeous chandelier hanging on the ceiling giving it a royal setting but Naveen only shrugged his shoulders.

"It's decent. Could be a tad bigger."

The real estate gentleman mentally groaned.

"From what I've seen so far I am impressed." Naveen nodded his head. "I will enjoy my stay here."

The man extended his hand out to the young king. "Its pleasure doing business with you, Mr.—

"Naveen." He finished, shaking his hand. "Call me Naveen."

"Naveen." The man repeated. "If you need room service just give us ring. One should be at your assistance as soon as you hang up the phone."

"Thank you." Naveen said.

After the man left the king decided to take a much needed nap, but before he did so he reminded his guard and valet:

"Try to find only jazz clubs that are within my age group. Nothing dull. I want to have a good time, not die of boredom."

"Yes your majesty!" Obeyed the men.

Naveen returned to his room to undress out of his clothes before resting on the very comfortable king-sized bed. The humidity in New Orleans made clothing a bit uncomfortable but he was a man who enjoyed sleeping in the nude anyway. So it wasn't much of an inconvenience.

"Tonight will be the night my life changes for the better," he said to himself before falling asleep.

()()()()

The La Bouff Estate -

Tiana dusted the photos of the La Bouff family as she always did before finishing up for the day. The yellow maid dress she had on was covered in almost every stain that encountered her from the hard day's work.

Just last night Eli La Bouff had a welcome home celebration for his only child and son William La Bouff, who came home from college. He was only twenty but with a gift to be considered a 'genius' and his father's connections he was able to leave early for school to fulfill his academic skills. Now with that out of the way he was finally able to handle the sugar industry with his dear old father.

Tiana rolled her eyes at the thought of having to wear the black and white maid attire for the _prestigious_ event. She and William were childhood friends but the friendship ended on a sour note before he left for school when he was sixteen, she was fifteen at that time. She practically grew up in the mansion when her mother use to also clean and care for the home. Though she was grateful that Eli kept her as the head maid after her mother died, she wanted more. She wanted to be a successful jazz singer.

She's been singing in one club for about three years, stealing the hearts of many men and some women with the soulful sound of her voice. It was her dream to bring everyone together, despite colour barriers and even though the club she performs in is mainly of people of colour, she still felt a hint of satisfaction at making the people happy, something that she loved doing.

Too bad it couldn't bring 'food' on the table.

This brings her to being a maid. Having two jobs that barely got to pay for the room she was staying in and some old dresses she would purchase from the second-hand boutique shops made it difficult for her to have some money left over to make a demo to record.

"That must've been one filthy mantelpiece." William spoke from behind her

Tiana rolled her eyes before facing the blonde hair blue eyed man. "What do you want, William?"

His handsome features formed a smirk as he brushed the curl from the petite maid's forehead. "Just to give you your week's pay. My father was very generous this week."

Tiana took the money and stuck it in her pocket. "He promised that he would pay me for overtime, and with the disaster of a mess you and your friends left for me to clean up."

"Feisty…" William teased.

"Is there anything you want from me?" She asked, ready to leave the mansion.

He circled Tiana before gently taking the feather duster from her hand. "If I told you then you would tell my dear old daddy."

"Excuse me." Tiana started to leave but was blocked by the man. "Look I've got no time for games-

"Didn't ya mother ever teach you that a woman should always smile? It would make that very pretty little face of yours even prettier." He took her hand.

Tiana snatched it away, "I have to go home." She started out the living room.

"Tiana I was only messin' with ya!" The blonde man ran after her. "Tiana...wait! Why don't I give you a lift?" He asked, opening up the door for her.

"I can manage. Thank you." She took her jacket before stepping out of the door.

He raised an eyebrow. "But it's getting late out for a woman to walking home alone. It's almost six o clock and—

"Really William. I'll manage." She gave him a small smile before heading out the door. She sighed in relief when she finally made it on the streetcar. Since William arrived home from college he's been chasing after her. The man practically had the word lust in his eyes. Yes, he was very attractive, he could have any southern belle to his liking and he did, but he would still manage to bother her.

_'College can't change everyone'_ She mused.

By the time she made it to her uncle's home, she was dead tired and ready to take a catnap in the room she was staying in until…

"Got ya rent money?" Asked her aunt after entering the room without knocking.

_'Why can't this woman leave me a lone for one minute' _Tiana thought and sighed. She sat back up to hand the woman the amount.

"Good girl." She smiled, stuffing the money into her duster pocket. "You know with you being nineteen you should be trying to find a man—

"I have to get to work in a few hours. I need some sleep, Auntie Mary..." Tiana ignored the woman's statement.

The older woman rested her hands on her hips, clearly offended by the young woman interrupting her. "Well I will leave my _whore_ of niece for her nap. I don't condone of a young woman like you singing in night clubs and I know what women like you do there—

"Auntie Mary, please…just leave." Tiana covered her face with her pillow. Everyday was the same with her aunt. Saying stuff she didn't know or understood and there's misjudging her whereabouts. The only reason she was staying with her aunt and uncle was to stay of the streets. No other person was willing to lower their already overpriced rent and even if she did have enough there were the land lord who wouldn't accept her based on her background as either a singled woman or a woman of colour. So this was as good as it got for her.

With another sigh, Tiana looked up at the ceiling of her small room and said to herself, "Don't let that old bat get to you, Miss Tiana. Soon enough you will leave this rat hole and live ya exciting life as the world's greatest jazz singer, and no one will stop you from getting to that dream and besides…," She smirked. "…I'm almost there."

()()()()

_Later that evening…_

"This is the fifth jazz club and the music and singers were lousy!" Naveen complained walking out of the building.

"But sire that band was one of the best in the city!" Argued Jason.

Naveen groaned. "You know what? I'll simply ask…" He saw two men; one was heavy set and the other a very scrawny build man with red hair standing by an orange rusty-looking vehicle that looked to have been on its final run at the end of the street. "…those gentlemen!" He walked over to the men.

The guard and Jason hurried behind the young king. "Your highness—

"Call me Naveen." He reminded the men before approaching the heavyset gentleman. "Good evening sir. I have a question."

The men turned to see the young man and immediately knew he came from money based on his nice looking formal attire."What do you want to know?"

"Jazz clubs. Where are the best jazz clubs in this town?"

"Well, there's one I play in called—

"Woo! It be one bout two miles south of his place!" Cut in the red hair man with a very strong Cajun accent.

"We work there," said he heavyset man. "The name's Louis and this is my buddy Raymond."

"But you can call me Ray." Ray tipped his hat.

Naveen thought the two made a strange pair but seemed okay otherwise. "All right Louis…Raymo—Ray where is this club located?"

"We can show you if we can get this damn car to workin'." Louis kicked the wheel and quickly regretted his gesture. "Ow shit!"

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Right, um why don't I give you fellows a lift?"

"Really now?" Ray's green eyes brightened. "You'd do that for us, Cap?"

Naveen shrugged. "It's the least I can do." He began walking toward his car with the two men following behind him.

Jason wasn't so sure about the idea. "Do you think we can trust those men? Those peasants look like morons."

"Eh, they're human like we are. And you of all people should never judge based on appearances." Naveen got into the car, followed by the men.

As the men rode down the street, Naveen had to know more about them. "What do you do there, Louis?"

"I play trumpet in the band and Ray cleans the place up after hours." Louis explained.

"But you gonna be pleased with the music there. Especially the singer, Tiana." Ray beamed at the thought of the woman. "She's the prettiest singer I've ever seen—

"He ain't lookin' for a woman. He's lookin' for some hot jazz and you're gonna get it, buddy! Just wait and see!"

"I certainly hope so." Naveen said.

()()()()

Naveen definitely noticed the change in scenery in the part of town Louis and Ray brought him in. The clubs here didn't look as new and up-to-date as the clubs he went to several blocks away and the people were darker shades of brown or lighter.

Nonetheless he was aware from the clubs he visited on the other side of town were of all white and the servers were of colour, but here the guests were coloured as well as the servers with some of Asian descent.

He sat at the table that was the closest most center to the stage—suggested by Louis and noticed the very blue dim light and overall smoky atmosphere. He couldn't help but to find the setting appealing.

"Naveen are you sure that this place is safe? It looks dangerous? Look at the people!" asked his friend Jason.

Naveen looked around at the nicely dressed people and smiled. "Everyone looks good."

The valet slumped down while the guard chuckled in humor.

"And my mother thought that you would be a fit enough give me the best advice." Naveen teased as Louis turned on his microphone and announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen…Miss Tiana Brown!"

Naveen applaud along with the audience as a slender frame woman walked out onto the stage.

That caught Jason's attention quick. "Looks like that sweet little girl is hiding counseled weapons in that dress…achidonza." He whispered to the king.

Naveen didn't say a word as his eyes never left the singer.

Tiana looked back at band and mouthed '1-2-3'

And suddenly, the hot sound of jazz erupted the entire room, exciting the audience. Exciting Naveen.

Tiana effortlessly swayed her curvy hips in the creme colour dress she wore before her voice finally hit the microphone:

_In the South Land there's a city  
>Way down on the river<br>Where the women are very pretty  
>And all the men deliver<em>

_They got music_  
><em>It's always playin'<em>  
><em>Start in the day time, go all through the night<em>

_When you hear that music playin'_  
><em>Hear what I'm saying and make it feel alright<em>

She then broke into a dance while maneuvering around the band members. She blew kisses out the audience as people began dancing on the dance floor. Naveen tapped his fingers to the beat of the music; he gazed at the young woman before him. Her voice was powerful, her body was magnetic, and her overall stance was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of. This was what he was looking for—what he left his kingdom for. The raw authentic sound of jazz.

_Grab somebody, come on down  
>Bring your paintbrush, we're painting the town<br>There's some sweetness going around  
>Dreams do come true in New Orleans!<em>

The crowd roared in applause while Tiana immediately began the next several numbers.

()()()()

Naveen was really enjoying himself tonight. Not only was the jazz singer singing all of his favorites, but she was performing them all so well. He was surprised that no one has even discovered the woman. She had the look to become a superstar and didn't seem ashamed to want to take charge on that stage. This _Tiana_ intrigued him and he wanted more of what she was offering.

"This last number is for all the ladies out there who are waiting for that good man to _love_ them. Ya'll know…the ones who will do any and everything for you and the kind that makes ya do everything in your heart to keep him in ya arms, or in his arms." Tiana chuckled a little. "Like a lot of you ladies I too yearn for a good man to love me. And not just any man…mm-mm" She shook her head. "I want a big and _strong_ man to love me. Let me sing it to ya'll. Hit it, Louis!"

He man blew his trumpet just as Tiana look out at the audience:

_Someday he'll come along  
>The man I love<br>And he'll be big and strong  
>The man I love<br>And when he comes my way  
>I'll do my best to make him stay<em>

_He'll look at me and smile  
>I'll understand<br>Then in a little while  
>He'll take my hand<br>And though it seems absurd  
>I know we both won't say a word<br>Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
>Maybe Monday, maybe not<br>Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day<br>He'll build a little home  
>That's meant for two<br>From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you?<br>And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love…<em>

As the music played on Naveen couldn't help but to be drawn to the woman. Her brown eyes now closed as she seemed to be in her own little world. He would give anything to be a part of that world she was currently in.

"She has a voice of an angel," said his friend Jason.

"Yes, she does." Agreed the king, who couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Jason noticed how his friend was eying the woman and couldn't help but to suggest. "You know, with all the money you've got—

"Don't." Naveen stopped him. "Just let me enjoy her voice…"

_Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
>Maybe Monday, maybe not<br>Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day<br>He'll build a little home  
>Just meant for two<br>From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you?<br>And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love!<em>

"Thank ya'll and good night." Tiana spoke into the microphone as everyone gave her a standing ovation. Men whistled with some throwing her single to bouquet of flowers. Others screaming for an encore.

Naveen watched as she left the stage and was disappointed to see her leave so soon.

"I see that you enjoyed every minute of the band," Jason looked at his king.

"That singer." Naveen smiled. "I must see her again."

Louis overheard and laughed. "Good luck with that. Tiana is all about business and nothing more. If you want to see more of her then come back tomorrow night. She sings here five nights a week, when the club is open for."

"This place is close two day of the week." Ray said, who was picking up dishes from nearby empty tables.

The valet shook his head. "Naveen will be far too busy to visit _this_ club every night when there are plenty of—

"I will return here tomorrow night and every night after." Naveen cut off his valet. _'I have to see more of this jazz angel...'_ he thought to himself.

Jason was shocked and looked at the guard for help. The man remained quiet. "Are you certain your highness?"

With Tiana still in his mind, the king responded, "I've never been surer of anything in all my life."

Ray gasps happily and leaned over to Louis. "Sounds like Cap is in love." He whispered.

Louis nodded. "He won't be the first to fall in love with our girl, and he won't be be the last."

()()()()

The song 'The Man I Love' is posted on my profile if you want to hear it(It's a lot of fun if you listen to it while reading her performance). I fell in love with Billie Holliday's version and can see Tiana performing this way with her beautiful singing voice. She's definitely testing Naveen's heart without even knowing.


	3. A Kiss Goodnight

A King's Heart

A Kiss Goodnight

The next couple of months were pretty much the same as the first for Naveen's nights in the jazz club named _The Hummingbird_. He would sit at his same table to watch the singer who captured his thoughts and now his dreams. Never has another woman haunted him this much, not even his wife as selfish as that sounded. He would now come to the club without his guard or valet who both remained in their own apartments that were a floor under his. It was the least he could do for the men.

His attention soon came upon on the jazz beauty approaching the stage in her curve-hugging red dress, her finger wavy hair lying beautifully over her left shoulder. He could look at her all night.

Tiana was aware of the same young man who would visit her every night and wondered if he was a new stalker to worry about. She's had several but none have been bold enough to sit at the exact same table to watch her perform almost every night. She was surprised that Louis even knew the man because she's never noticed the handsome visitor until his second or third visit.

Tonight she'll for sure make eye contact only to him just to see how far he'll go:

_…Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
>Maybe Monday, maybe not<br>Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day…<em>

She gave him a wink before continuing:

_…He'll build a little home  
>That's meant for two<br>From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you?<br>And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love…<em>

Naveen's eyes never left hers and she also noticed a somewhat arrogant smirk on his lips. _'This one's a cocky stalker.'_ She pondered and says, "Goodnight," before leaving the stage.

Naveen noticed Tiana glancing his way throughout the night, but wasn't expecting her to down right stare right at him during her last number.

It was interesting that he also found her intimidating since he was used to looking at his worse enemy straight in the eyes. This woman really did things to him and all she had to do was open her mouth…and look his way.

He had a feeling that Tiana was testing him tonight and was expected give her some sort of reaction. Or so he thought…women still confused him.

"Louis!"

As Naveen was leaving, he heard Tiana calling out the heavy set man's name.

"Hey Tiana!" Louis said walking backstage. "What is it?"

"Is that man still out there?" She asked.

"He just left. Why? You want to talk to him?"

"No." Tiana answered. "I was just wondering if it was safe for me to leave." She was now in a green casual dress.

Louis chuckled. "You need a ride? My car is workin'."

"Yeah." She handed him her stage dress that was now covered. "Where's Ray?"

"Right here, cher!" The red hair man tipped off his hat. "You sounded beautifully. Someday you'll get ya fame!"

"I sure will but for now I best be gettin' some sleep." Tiana smirked.

"Ah, another morning at the La Bouffs," said Louis, opening the passenger door for her.

"Mm-hmm. Now let's hop to it before this car breaks down!" Tiana got into the car.

()()()()

The following morning wasn't so bad for Tiana. With Eli stopping William from his partying nights all she had to do was dust the windows and mop the upstairs den and wash a couple of loads of clothing. The first half of the day was an easy one.

With a sigh of relief, she took her lunch break in the kitchen which consists of s ham sandwich and a glass of water. She cursed not preparing a hearty po'boy before leaving for work this morning.

"There you are, Tiana!"

She looked up at Eli La Bouff who stood proudly over her, "Pardon me for interrupting ya little lunch break here, but if you do not mind I have a lady guest who will be here in twenty minutes. I was hopin' that you can prepare your delicious beignets for us."

"It's no problem Mr. La Bouff. I was just finishing up anyway." She stood and brushed off the crumbs from her apron covered dress.

"Well I don't want you to overwork yourself." The big man added.

"I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile.

"Of course you are." He patted her on the head as if she were a child. "You are a young gal. Ya mother would've been proud if she saw you today."

Tiana mentally rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she would've."

"Well then…," He puffed his chest, "I will see you in a few?"

Tiana nodded her head before setting the plate and glass in the soap filled sink.

Once she was done with the beignets she served them along with tea to an older woman who was the snottiest person she's ever seen and met. She wore one too many diamonds, stuck her nose up at everything in her sight and her hairstyle looked as if it were styled by someone from the eighteen nineties.

"These beignets are delicious. The darkies have a way of cooking. Don't you agree, Eli?" asked the very plump older woman.

"Yes, they also have a way with cleaning." Eli pointed out.

Tiana couldn't stand anymore of the offensive comments. "More tea?"

"Oh no, not for me!" The woman shook her head. "I have to manage my figure."

"It's alright, honey. That'll be all." Eli said softly to her.

Tiana took the empty dishes and carefully left the room. She was more than thrilled to be out of that room and away from those uptight snobs.

()()()()

Once she made it to her room later that afternoon, her aunt was ready for her monthly payment.

Tiana rolled her eyes and handed her the thirty dollars.

The woman counted the amount and pulled her hand back out.

Tiana frowned. "What? I gave you the correct amount?"

"I raised it by twenty dollars." The woman said with a smirk on her lips.

"What?" Tiana shot up. "But I thought we made a deal—

"When you were fourteen, yes. But you're nineteen. I should've up the price last year but I thought you'd move out by now. With all that extra money you've got saved up. If you don't pay the extra twenty by the end of the week ya out."

"Auntie Mary you know how hard times are gettin—

"No more freeloading."

Tiana sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Maybe you can make some extra money while laying on ya back." The woman snapped before slamming the door behind her.

The young singer couldn't believe what was happening. How was she able to pay the fifty dollars a month to her aunt when all she makes is seventy-five dollars a month? "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

()()()()

Naveen finished off the steak that was served to him in a restaurant and washed it down with a glass of juice. He was disappointed that the United States laws prohibited alcohol because he's always enjoyed wine with his dinner.

On the ride home he thought of the songs Tiana sang every night in the club but there were particular lines that always got to him:

_Someday he'll come along  
>The man I love<br>And he'll be big and strong  
>The man I love<br>And when he comes my way  
>I'll do my best to make him stay<em>

Closing his eyes, he hummed along:

_He'll build a little home  
>That's meant for two<br>From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you?<br>And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love<em>

"That singer even got you humming to her songs now. Someone is inlove!" Teased his friend Jason.

Naveen had to laugh himself. "Can't a man hum a song without being accused of anything?"

"I think that woman is what got you humming. If I had your money and power—

"Well you don't and I would rather enjoy the beautiful music that comes from her voice."

"You're a singled man." Jason pointed out.

"And that gives me a reason to just swoon her off of her feet and have her in my bed?" Naveen asked in sarcasm.

The valet shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I would do."

Naveen snorted. "You're reading too much into nothing."

"I've seen the way you look at her. She's attractive. Admit it."

"Yes she's very attractive, but I am more interested in her voice. The music. The reason I came here in the first place was to find some solid authentic jazz, remember?" He reminded the man.

The man decided to let it go as they pulled up by the king's apartment.

()()()()

Despite the mixed day she had, Tiana managed to have a perfect night at the club, and seeing her dedicated fan sitting at the same table as he did for the past two months.

She gave him a smile and he returned it.

_'He's good-looking for a stalker.'_ She mused as an idea came to mind.

"This final song of the night is usually dedicated to all the ladies who are looking for that good man to love, but tonight I'm gonna switch it up and see if I can find that good man myself…out in the audience…,"

Naveen raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in routine.

"For you ladies understand that it's very hard to find a good man. But there are men who have the exact same problem! Searching far and wide for that one good woman who will give their love to him—their all to him." Tiana looked Naveen up and down, "Nowadays women are making the first move…Hit it Louis!" She walked off the stage as the blue lime light followed her.

Naveen watched as she passed a table full of singled gentlemen along the way as the song began:

_Someday he'll come along  
>The man I love<br>And he'll be big and strong  
>The man I love<br>And when he comes my way  
>I'll do my best to make him stay…<em>

She looked over at Naveen as she made her way to an older gentleman:

_He'll look at me and smile  
>I'll understand<br>Then in a little while  
>He'll take my hand<br>And though it seems absurd  
>I know we both won't say a word…<em>

She walked between two older gentlemen who were smiling from ear to ear:

_Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
>Maybe Monday, maybe not<br>Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day<br>He'll build a little home  
>That's meant for two<br>From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you<br>And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love…<em>

Tiana and her curvaceous hips effortlessly made their way over to Naveen with a sensual grin on her lips. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders before taking a seat on his lap.

Naveen was surprised by her gesture but didn't mind the woman giving him some physical attention. His heart raced as he took in the vanilla scent and soft hands caressing him jaw line. Never have he felt this good, not even from his wife and wondered if this was all a dream:

_Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
>Maybe Monday, maybe not<br>Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day<br>He'll build a little home  
>That's meant for two<em>

Like the gentleman that he was, he did not wrap his arms around her body, even if his mind was screaming for him to do so. He felt her fingers gently run through his hair; it took all of him to not moan at the gesture:

_From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you?<br>And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love!<em>

Tiana inched closer to his face and planted a short kiss at the corner of his mouth. Naveen's breath stiffened at the contact, not wanting it to end. But unfortunately for him, she got off of his lap as everyone gave her a standing ovation.

"Goodnight." She gave him a wink before leaving for backstage.

Naveen put his hand over to where she left the kiss and couldn't contain the smile that formed on his lips.

"Goodnight."

()()()()


	4. A Southern Belle

A/N: Here's part one of the double update! (Could you review this part and the next part since they're both different chapters?) You'll get to learn more about Tiana on this chapter and a special guest will make an appearance…well, I wouldn't exactly call her a special guest; just another character that will take part in the story. Enjoy and review!

()()()()

A King's Heart

A Southern Belle

"Naveen when will you be returning home? Your kingdom is missing their king," said Nagina.

"Is the country in any danger?" Naveen asked his mother.

"Why no, but—

"Then I wish you a goodnight while I enjoy my breakfast."

"But—

"Abinaza, mother." Naveen hung up the phone and started eating his breakfast.

"Avoiding the position again, your majesty?" The valet joked, stepping into the dining room.

Naveen snorted at his friend. "Who let you into my apartment, Jason?"

"As your valet it is my duty to have a key for your protection."

"Well there's no need to worry about that." Naveen bit into his breakfast roll.

"I know with you having an extensive background of martial arts, boxing, excellent fencing skills and those street fighting courses makes you good enough to being more of a head guard than a king." Jason teased.

Naveen didn't say another word as he finished up his meal. Today he had plans and neither his guard nor valet would be a part of it.

Once he was done with breakfast he took a shower, got dressed and went out for a walk. He needed this after being constantly around by Jason and his guard. Tiana's personal performance from last night was another thing he tried to _walk off_. The woman had a way of hanging onto his thoughts and dreams. Despite his shower, her vanilla scent still lingered in his nose. And those lips...

_'Get a hold of yourself Naveen.'_ He mentally told himself.

The French Quarter looked as busy as it always does with all walks of life pacing by or watching the entertainment of children dancing for extra money or a band playing for a crowd. He also noticed the young women all giving him flirty eyes. Some whispering while blushing away when he made eye contact. It was pretty much like that everywhere he went and it never really got to his head. Though he would be lying if he said it wasn't flattering.

While not paying attention to where he was going he accidentally bumped into a young lady who wore a blue maid dress. Just as he was about to apologize she rushed into a streetcar and it soon drove off. All he saw was the back of her and what looked like a simple ponytail. He shrugged before walking on the down the street.

"Naveen!"

The young king turned to see Louis and Ray approaching him. He was glad to see the men.

"Hey, how are you two?" He asked.

"I'm doing swell. The wife is expecting our second child!" said the proud Louis.

"Oh, congratulations." Naveen shook his hand.

"I got no youngstas, but I did wake up feelin' mighty good, yeah." Ray chimed in. "So what brings you out here?"

"Yeah. Left ya babysitters at home today?" teased Louis.

Naveen laughed. "Actually yes, and I wanted to explore more of this town."

"Well you're in luck!" Louis exclaimed. "Ya buddies will show you the hot spots."

"Yep! We sure will, Cap!" Ray agreed.

"I will definitely take your words on it." Naveen thought about the jazz club.

"Oh yeah!" Ray smiled, knowing what was on the king's mind. "Tiana sings like an angel. No, she sings like a—

"We'll do more talking once our friend gets in the car." Louis cut him off, opening the door to his old orange vehicle. "My old besty is workin' fine…for now."

Naveen scratched the back of his head. Not sure if he could trust the old car. "Uh…how about I give you fellows a ride in my car? It's back in the garage if you feel like walking?"

Louis and Ray looked at each other before shrugging. "All right."

()()()()

Mama Odie opened the door to her little cabin and gave Tiana a welcoming smile.

"Good afternoon, Tiana. You sho look very pretty in ya blue dress." She saw the stains on it from another intense day of cleaning. "You can't really see da stains!"

An exhausted Tiana plotted down on the arm chair and sighed.

Mama Odie closed the door and chuckled. "That kind of morning at the La Bouff estate?"

"Only half of it." Tiana finally said. "Mr. La Bouff isn't the problem."

"It's that son of his, I know." Mama Odie poured some tea into a cup.

Tiana looked down at the two empty tea cups and laughed a little. "I guess you already knew I was comin'?"

"Don't I always?" She handed the young woman a cup. "Ya aunt is still on ya arm about the payments?"

Tiana sighed. "Mmhmm."

"You know that ya always welcome to stay with me." Mama Odie offered.

"I know and I thank you but I cannot take anymore ghost talking to me." Tiana said with an amused grin.

The older woman laughed. "Dey harmless. Just old friends of mine dat gets lonesome."

"Well I need sleep to go to work in the mornings."

"All right I see ya point. Well what are you gonna do about dat then?"

"I gotta find another place to stay at. I can't afford to rent out an apartment without starving."

"What about that offer Eli gave you?"

Tiana snorted. "Staying in his bachelor home? Right, and deal with his drunk son sneaking in the middle of the night. No thanks."

"He likes ya." Mama Odie said, knowingly.

"Yes, he does."

"But you are a pretty young lady and you know what comes along with that." She reminded her. "I say that ya'll be just fine, sugar. Just make sure that when that right man does comes along—

"My career is my man." Tiana stopped her.

"Sure it is." Mama Odie looked her up and down, "But we all got needs." She then chuckled.

"I didn't need to hear that." Tiana covered her ears. "My needs are my jazz career."

"It's wonderful that ya passionate for ya music, but like ya song says about wanting a good man to love…"

"It's just a song." Tiana said.

"Mmhm."

Tiana couldn't be mad at the old woman. She's always trying to clue her in on possible flings or relationships but they were usually riddles behind them. This one was quite obvious.

"So you saw my little surprise performance through that tub of gumbo?" Tiana smirked.

"Well the man is a tall drink of water…or hot tea." She chuckled. "I'd say have fun! You never know what may come out of it."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Mama Odie…"

The older woman raised her arms up in defeat. "All right. All right. I can take a hint, suga"

"I came here to take a break from my life right now. My auntie is—

"No good," said Mama Odie. "I know how she is with you. She's always been jealous of ya relationship with ya mama and you."

"And she blamed me for her death."

"Which you had nothin' to do with. The pneumonia caught ya mother unexpectedly. It wasn't ya fault, baby."

Tiana held in her tears at the thought of her mother dying. In ways she still felt guilty at the way she spoke to her the day before she died.

"I didn't even know that she was sick. She kept it from me. From everyone and still manage to have a smile on her face." Tiana said, exhaling deeply. "Those were the darkest moments. From age fourteen to sixteen. I lost so much…," A tear escaped her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. "That's why I want to live my dreams in becoming a jazz singer."

"Are you sure about that? Being a singer suits you, but there are far more other activities that can make ya happy."

"Like cooking?" Tiana smirked. "It's a hobby and nothing more."

"A good man would appreciate it." Mama Odie hinted.

Tiana rolled her eyes again.

Mama Odie laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya! Now if you want I can have Juju get my spare room ready for ya to rest for a little while."

"Thank you but I best be leaving. Do you happen to have those vintage fabrics?"

"There right on the kitchen table. Ya makin' some more dresses?"

"Just two for the big audition next month."

"For big jazz singer?"

"Yes." Tiana smiled.

Mama Odie smiled and snapped her fingers, making a teapot appear on the coffee table before them. "Before ya leave with ya fabric, let's talk about what songs you plan on singing over some tea and…," She snapped her fingers and a plate of tea cookies popped up. "…cookies."

()()()()

"Achidonza…" Naveen was in awe at the sight of a black ukulele in the music store window. "I've got to have this."

Louis laughed. "That is a good looking ukulele, but look at how much it costs. You'd have to give up ya house for that beauty."

"Woo yea!" Ray agreed and noticed an attractive woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "Pardon me, gentlemen." He walked into the store.

"I can afford it," Naveen said to Louis before going into the store.

Louis stayed outside and watched the young man speak with the store owner over the instrument. He also noticed the woman who Ray was speaking to completely ignoring him and paying more attention to Naveen.

"Kamaka is the best brand in the country at the moment," mentioned the store owner.

"I'd say the world." Naveen began strumming the instrument. "I have one at home but I left it behind. But not one like this one."

"It's the only one I could afford to sell in my store." Explained the man. "You say you have one at home? Where exactly are you from? You don't sound like ya from here."

"Maldonia." He said as he continued playing.

"Maldonia…" The man repeated out loud and remembered hearing his daughters speak of a royal family in Maldonia. Particularly a handsome young king from that country. "Help yourself young man."

"I was actually interested in just this one." Naveen held up the instrument.

The man grinned. "Then I shall have my boy wrap it up and have it ready in a few."

"There's no need to." Naveen was already in love with the instrument. "I'll just buy it as it is."

"Are you sure? It needs its case?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."

"Well come to the counter for the payment."

Ray leaned against the counter while speaking to the lady and not once did he notice her watching Naveen's every move. She blushed when he stood about a foot away from her. But her eyes twinkled when she saw how much money he handed to the store owner.

"Nice doing business with you, son." Said the man.

Naveen nodded his head before looking over at Ray, who looked to being in an intense conversation with…himself. His eyes then went to the young woman grinning shyly at him and then back at Ray.

_'Poor fellow doesn't stand a chance.'_ He thought as he stepped over to the two. "Good afternoon."

The woman fluttered her eye lashes, "Good afternoon, sir."

Ray stood up straight. "Hey Naveen! This here is Sarah!"

The woman rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back to the king. "You aren't from around here?"

"No, but does that make any difference?" Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no. You sound just fine to me." The woman had this dreamy look in her eyes. "I see hat you bought ya'self a mini guitar. You play?"

"Yes and it's called a ukulele." He said and patted his friend on the back. "Ray is good with instruments. Right Ray?" He was trying to help out the poor man.

"I play the banjo—a little." He was uncertain with his answer.

The woman didn't bother with the red hair man and continued on with Naveen instead. "Can you play for me?"

"Uh not at this moment." Naveen started out the music store. "Ray and I have a lot of work to take care of."

"We do?" asked a confused Ray.

"Yes!" Naveen grabbed the man by the arm and yanked him out of the store with him.

"But I never got Sarah's number!" Ray was about to go back into the music store but Naveen stopped him.

"She isn't the one, my friend." He gave him another light pat on the back.

"You really believe that?" Ray looked disappointed.

"I know it. She wasn't worth your time." Naveen said and gestured at Louis to go along.

"Oh yeah buddy. She's not marrying material."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? You weren't even in the store."

"I'm married. I would know what kind of woman is the type to settle, right?"

Ray knew the man had a point, so he agreed. "You're right!" He exclaimed outloud. "I almost made a mistake! But thanks to my best buddies!" He stretched his arms to gratefully embrace both men. "I woulda been one heartbroken dud."

"All right! Watch it! I just bought the best ukulele in New Orleans—no in the world!" Naveen managed to get out of the hug lock. "I'm sure Louis will find some nice woman for you."

Louis laughed. "Me? The type of women I know are nice, but not for Ray! Or at least by law."

"I would give anything to find a sweet young lady to love me. And in return I'll give her the best love any man can give her." Ray beamed.

Naveen nodded his head. Understanding the ginger hair man. He once had that. A nice woman and family that were tragically taken away from him.

"Hello? Naveen?" Louis waved his hand in front of the king's face.

"What?" Naveen broke from his trance.

"Where were you, buddy?"

"Nowhere." He changed the subject back to Ray. "Raymond my friend. If Louis can't find you that nice girl, then I will."

Ray's green eyes lit up. "You help an old dud like me?"

Naveen laughed a little. "You're not a dud unless you believe that you are. What you need is some self respect. Confidence, appeal…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ray clapped his hands. "Tell me! What do I have to do?"

"I will drive us back to my place and I can see if I have something to help you out there. What do you say?"

"I say yeah!"

()()()()


	5. The Man Before Me

A/N: Here's part two of the double update! Head up there are some very racist dialogue featured on this chapter. Other than that, enjoy the rest of the chapter and review!

()()()()

A King's Heart

The Man Before Me

Tiana walked up the stairs of the La Bouff estate carrying a pail of hot soap water and rags in her apron pocket. It was the morning after another party night at the home and she knew that Eli La Bouff's words weren't to be taken serious when it came to his son. He was such a pushover.

As she opened the door to an empty bedroom she found women's underwear on the floor as well as empty bottles of champagne, some food and a hair piece?

Tiana raised an eyebrow as she picked up the piece of hair and knew right away that it was a fake. "What is wrong with these people?"

She grabbed the broom that was already provided in the room and began sweeping up the mess. Once she was done with that she began scrubbing on the gunk and stains that were too stubborn to lift.

Then out of nowhere she smelled the burning of a cigarette. Her eyes widen eyes when she realized that someone was still in the room.

"Oh…" She slowly rose to her feet, picking up the bucket. "I didn't know that someone was still in here."

"No need to leave now," said in a man in a baritone; almost Texas accent voice. "Not when you made the room smell delightful again."

Tiana looked over at a shirtless brunette man, inhaling into his cigarette. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him and soon was replaced with hate and disgust.

He man smirked while picking up his ash tray. "You even opened up the curtains for me. How lovely." He teased.

She closed her eyes and exhaled before going back down on the floor to hurry and finish up her work in the room.

"At least you know ya place." He sat up on the bed but then groaned as the sudden rush of a hangover came to him. "Shit. Fucking hangovers." He then inhaled the cigarette while watching the young maid. "You gonna come up here and take care of me?"

Tiana rolled her eyes as she finished clearing out the stain and rose to her feet. Not looking the man. "I'll have someone bring up something for ya head."

"I know what I need now get over here." He demanded.

"That ain't a way to speak to a lady!" William La Bouff said with a smirk.

Despite how annoyed Tiana was of the man, she was pleased that he came in when he did.

"What lady? All I see is a nigger bitch who doesn't know her place." Spat the man.

"We don't speak that way about our help here, Gerald." William said in an almost sarcastic tone before taking the broom and dusk pan from Tiana. "Are you alright?"

She didn't know whether he was serious or joking. "I'm fine. It's alright." She said before leaving the room.

Gerald chuckled. "You stuck on that niggerbitch or something?"

"What?" He frowned.

_'Are you alright?'_ he tried mocking his friend's tone. "She must be doin' for you to considerate."

"She was a childhood friend—

"And ya sleepin' with her?" Gerald interrupted. "I know how those darkies are with us but let me advise you. Don't get sucked in. While they may feel good they ain't good for ya."

William snorted.

"Remember what happened to Harry and that young nigger—coloured a couple of years ago, right? Hung by that field not too far from here."

"We're not that way with each other. It's all fun and games!" William said. "My father would cut off my head himself if he suspected something between Tiana and myself."

"I hope for your sake it's true. Darkies are trouble. She is pretty for one but don't do it. Trust me."

William looked out into the hall as Tiana walked into another room.

"Watching her ain't gonna make it better," added Gerald.

"There's nothing going on. Just take my word on this." William said, "You try to get over that hangover." He joked. "I've never seen you of all people this messed up."

"Blame Samantha. Don't let those blonde hair and innocent blue eyes fool you."

"Oh, I haven't." William smirked before leaving the room, closing the door behind himself. He then walked down the hall before entering the room where the young maid was in. She was opening the curtains to the library. "Tiana?"

She rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice before tuning to look his way, "Yes, William?"

"I uh…" He slowly walked over to her and stopped a few inches away. "Tiana I want to apologize for my guest's behavior towards you. He's from a very prejudice family. They're all that way. I by no means condone—

"I know you don't, William." Tiana softly said and continued with her work.

"No Tiana…" He took her hand.

Tiana sighed. "William, please…,"

"I know you don't want me to touch you. I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away. "And I don't blame you. But you have to know that I'm not that way. All jokes aside I am a bit immature and a creep to you at times but I've never thought of you as any less than a friend who I deeply care for. Trust me if the laws weren't against how I really feel for you…," He sighed.

Tiana remained quiet as she moved over to the next window.

William gave up and walked over to the door, but turned before he left to say, "You're still my favourite girl, Tiana. No matter what's written in the law." And exited the room.

Once the door shut all the tension from Tiana's body lifted. She will always cherish her friendship with William, but will never find it in her heart to forgive him.

()()()()

Ray sat proudly next to Naveen in his oversize vest watching Louis and his band rehearse for tonight's show. He felt like a new man since Naveen let him in his closet of the neatly arranged wardrobe.

"Ya know Naveen. I believe that I will get a good girl in no time."

Naveen didn't want to embarrass the man, who was very slender in size and looked ridiculous in his vest and dress shirt. But like the friend that he was; he agreed, politely. "Ray you are a new man. But you should consider me buying you your own wardrobe or at least some better fitted trousers."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cap! We are both the same size." He pulled up the trousers." Very handsome, the right muscular amount and toned. All I need is a haircut and we'll look like brothers!"

Naveen laughed at his friend. "You are one of a kind, Ray."

"Do you think Tiana will notice how handsome I am, Cap?"

Naveen forgot that Tiana is a part of the band and will actually get to see her before the show.

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Cap?"

Naveen shook his head, "Yes?"

"Where were you?"

"He's always daydreamin'!" Louis teased.

"Who's always daydreaming?" Tiana asked, walking into the club.

The men all looked at the young woman in a now orange dress, carrying a bag that had her dress in it.

She smiled when she saw Ray and the mysterious man who's been to her shows.

Naveen rose from his seat to greet the woman who looked still looked beautiful, even in a very causal with her orange dress and ponytail. "Hello."

"Hello to you." She shook his hand. "Couldn't wait to see me perform?" She teased.

He was a little surprised at her honesty, but found it refreshing regardless. "Your voice captivates me."

She laughed. "Well that's good to know." She released her hand from his before looking over at Ray. "You look good Ray! Maybe I should switch careers if you can afford stuff like that."

Ray puffed out his chest. "Cap lend me this outfit, right buddy?"

Naveen didn't hear the man as he was checking out Tiana. "What?"

"I'll leave you boys to talking." She patted Naveen's shoulder. "It's nice to meet you."

He nodded as he watched her effortlessly sway her hips toward the side door.

"What a woman." Ray said to Naveen.

"That she is" He agreed.

"Tiana is special." Ray said dreamily. "She's the girl of my dreams, yeah. I may be a bit older but I coulda made her happy if she gave me a chance." He sighed. "Her friendship is good enough."

"All right fellas quiet down." Louis interrupted them. "A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!"

The music began playing and soon Tiana came out to perform.

"In the south land, there's a city. Way down on the river…"

()()()()

"…I'm dreaming of the man I love!" Tiana sang.

Both Naveen and Ray gave her a standing ovation and she curtsied.

"Glad ya'll liked it!" Tiana got off the stage.

"I was slightly heartbroken that I didn't get a personal performance from you this time." Joked Naveen.

Tiana smirk, "I don't normally do those." And rested her hands on her hips, "But you were a special exception."

"How so?"

"You seem to really like my music." She smiled.

"I don't seem to. I love it." Naveen returned the smile. The way Tiana carried herself was full of confidence, sensuality and beauty. She wasn't afraid to look him straight in the eye like most women he's met, even his own wife didn't give him that.

"I'd appreciate ya support...um...what's ya name?"

"Naveen." He smiled.

"I really like ya name, Naveen…" She looked him up and down with her eyes. "Well, I best be going. I hope to see you later."

"Oh so you're leaving me hanging again? I'm hurt." Naveen put a hand on his chest.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "You'll manage." And started walking down the room and out of the door. "See ya'll later boys!"

Naveen heard the band member said their goodbyes before Louis met up with him and Ray. He noticed Louis' goofy grin. "What?"

"I saw what you and Tiana did there."

He raised an eyebrow at the man. "What did we do?"

Ray laugh. "You smitten with her, Cap."

"She's very attractive, yes. But I'm a fan of the music." Naveen lied.

Louis and Ray looked at one another before laughing.

Naveen felt that the two were overreacting on something that wasn't meant to be taken seriously. His brief conversation with Tiana was completely innocent. So he started walking towards the door. "I think it's time to leave this place."

"Until tonight." teased Ray as he followed the young king.

"Leave the man alone, Ray." Louis laughed, walking out the door. "He's just denying his lil crush. He'll come around sooner or later."

"Remember that I'm your rides back home!" Naveen reminded them, getting into the car. He knew the two were giving him a hard time.

"Yea, pull that one on us will you!" Louis said.

Once Ray got into the car, Naveen drove on down the road.

()()()()

Later that evening, Tiana was performing her final number, making sure to give Naveen the attention he deserved. She thought that the lap performances were fun.

_He'll build a little home  
>That's meant for two<br>From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you?<em>

She asked Naveen, and he responded with a shaking of the head 'no'.

_And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love<em>

She kissed him on the corner of his mouth before leaving his lap.

Everyone applauds along with a few whistles.

One man even shouted. "How about you sit on my lap, baby?"

Tiana waved before the audience before leaving the stage and headed right into her changing room where she switched in a flesh coloured dress that hugged all the right places. Naveen never leaving her mind. She found him very interesting and different from the other men she knows. Something about his presence demanded respect, confidence and a hint of arrogance. Some of the qualities she loved in a man.

"Tiana!" Louis knocked on her door.

She picked up her purse and dress bag before opening the door. "Hey, I'm ready."

"Actually that's why I came in here." He said with a disappointed look.

She knew what that meant. "Ya car is acting up again?"

"Yep."

"Then I better go caught the last trolley!" She said, rushing out pass the man and out of the back door. She sighed in relief when she saw the trolley pulling up and just as she was about to cross the street, two large arms grabbed her from the waist.

She tried to scream, but a hand kept her from being heard.

Struggling in the lock hold with no luck, Tiana was then shoved against the wall with the man pressing his front onto her backside.

His lips brushed against her ear. "I see ya giving men free lap shows, baby."

Tiana heard him undo his trousers and she tried to get out of his hold. "Let go of me! Help!"

He chuckled into her ear before kissing it. "Ya going to give me what I want, baby."

"No! Help! Somebody!" She yelled and soon felt the pressure of his weight being lifted off her. She quickly turned and was shocked at who was now before her.

"Naveen?"

()()()()


	6. An Unexpected Offer

A King's Heart

An Unexpected Offer

He chuckled into her ear before kissing it. "Ya going to give me what I want, baby."

"No! Help! Somebody." She yelled and felt the pressure of his weight being lifted off her her. She quickly turned and was shocked at who was now before her.

"Naveen?"

He stepped towards her. "The man isn't dead."

She looked down at the unconscious tuxedo man laying in a puddle of water. She rested a hand over her chest.

Naveen took off his jacket and wrapped it around the shocked woman's slender frame. "Why don't I give you a ride home?"

"No, I have a ride…" She stopped when she saw that the trolley was riding off. "…I'll take the ride."

Naveen noticed her still shaken up so with a gentle hand on her lower back he walked her over to his car and helped her inside before getting in himself.

While driving, he would occasionally glance over at the woman sitting on the passenger side with her eyes closed. He wondered if she was trying to comfort her own self from what almost happened to her.

He's been driving for some time and knew that she couldn't have lived that far from the club, so he asks, "Are you alright?"

He mentally cursed himself for asking the wrong question.

She opened her eyes and gazed his way. "I've been through this plenty of times. It's nothing new."

Naveen was taken aback by her acceptance of the situation and brushing it off as if it were a simple fall or an error in room service. "Tiana, I don't know how often this happens to you, but you were almost hurt by some scum. It's far from nothing—

"Just take me home." She cut him off, her tone rude.

"Not one thank you for saving your life?" He questioned her.

Tiana rolled her eyes, crossing her leg while remaining silent.

"Just tell me where you live and I won't bother to assist anything else for you." Naveen was actually growing annoyed at the ungrateful woman who mesmerized him with her voice. _'Guess you can separate the performer from the person afterall.'_ He thought.

After several moments of silence, Tiana finally managed to explain where she stayed at and as soon as he pulled up by the little shack of a house she stepped out.

He raised an eyebrow at the rundown looking neighborhood. He wasn't expecting her to live like this. His eyes then scanned her figure as she walked into the home. Being a man, he couldn't help but to think: _'She might not be the most grateful woman, but her appeal says otherwise.'_

With the start of the engine he felt his royal ring fall from his index finger.

"Merde!" He cursed and stopped the engine to search for the ring.

Tiana eased her way through the living room before making it to her room. She could see a figure sitting on her bed.

"Guess ya done with ya whorin' for the night."

Tiana rolled her eyes at the sound of her aunt's voice.

"Why are you in my room, Auntie Mary?"

The woman turned on the light and instantly Tiana saw that all her things were missing. Including the bedspread her mother made her.

"Where are my things?" She asked her aunt.

Mary laughed darkly before rising up. "And you didn't see the two trunks in the living room?"

"No?" She frowned; her heart started racing at the meaning behind the older woman's words. "Look auntie. I'll get the extra money if you can just wait—

"I'm done waiting." Said the woman. "Take ya things and get out of my house!" Her eyes giving away no emotion.

"But where will I go—

"Do you think I give a damn? Just get out!" She crossed her arms.

Tiana didn't say another word as she left her old room.

"My husband would help ya with ya things, right?"

The older man quietly dragged the trunks outside.

"I don't need your help!" Tiana pulled one of the trunks away from the man and dragged it out herself.

"But Tiana—

"Don't bother helping her." Said Aunt Mary. "I'm sure she didn't mind ya help when you were feeling on her those other times."

"You know that ain't true, Mary!" The older man cried out. "I love Tiana like she's a daughter! I would never—

"She's out sellin' her body. Whoring from one man to the next! How else did she learn? From her uncle? Ya ain't no kin anyway."

Tiana balled her fists at such accusations, but decided to not say another word. Her step uncle was a good person to her. He would even sometimes give her his last money just so that she could have enough for the rent. She also learned from him that he and her aunt didn't even need the money. He always paid for everything with now being a full-time chauffeur. The only harm he's ever done was betray his wife just to love his step niece as if she were his own child, nothing more.

"Here you go, Tiana." Said her uncle, sitting the other trunk beside the other on the street. "I'm sorry, baby." He then went back into the house.

Aunt Mary was satisfied at what she saw. "Tiana, baby?"

Tiana refused to look at the woman.

"I don't take kindly to whores so you were lucky that I let you stay for as long as you did." And with that, she slammed and locked the door.

Tiana sat on one of the trunks as her emotions finally got the best of her.

Naveen finally found his ring but soon heard voices from outside. He looked out to see Tiana's back facing away from an older looking woman.

"I don't take kindly to whores so you were lucky that I let you stay for as long as you did." And slammed the door shut. His eyes then moved to an upset Tiana who looked to be crying.

And were those two large traveling trunks?

He got out of his car to check on the woman.

"Are you alright?" He managed to asked and quickly wondered why couldn't he ask better questions.

Tiana quickly wiped away her tears once she heard the familiar voice. "Why are you still here?"

"I guess you're fine." He confirmed, handing her a fresh handkerchief from his pocket. "Do you need me to drive you anywhere?"

"Where can I go? There's no one who will let me in—no, I take that back I do know someone but I refuse to speak with ghosts and—

"Ghosts?" Naveen gave her a puzzled look.

"Nevermind." Tiana shook her head. "She can't help me neither. Look just forget about me. You need to get out of this area before you get robbed."

"And that makes it safer for you to stay out here alone?" He pressed.

Tiana sighed at her stupidity, but kept a straight face. "I'll manage."

Naveen wasn't convinced so he picked up one of the trunk.

She frowned. "Where are you taking my trunk?"

"To my car? Where you left your dress. You're staying with me for the night."

She got back up. "What did you say?"

He placed the trunk in the backseat of his car and went for the other one. "I said that you're staying with me for the night. I can't live with myself knowing that I left behind a beautiful woman to fend for herself in the late hours of the night." He placed the other trunk in his car before closing the door. He looked over at a confused Tiana and opened the passenger door of his car. "Get in."

Tiana hugged herself. "What if I don't want to-

"I said get in!" He ordered, his tone stern.

Tiana didn't know what came over her, but his taking over her swept her off her feet. So with a smile she walked her way over and got inside the car. She didn't know much about the man except that he loved her singing, that he was quite the charmer and held a demanding determined stance about himself...and the fact that he was also very good-looking made it too hard to resist him.

Naveen got to his side and began to drive off. Wondering why did he even offer this woman to stay with him for the night. All he knew was that she's a jazz singer who happen to be very good looking, no beautiful. She also happen to be a bit ungrateful, stubborn...but he wouldn't be a man if he didn't notice her very sexy figure and those hips…

'_Focus, Naveen focus…'_ He mentally convinced himself as he drove on. _'I won't know what I'm getting myself into, but I sure hope that she doesn't end up being a serial man killer.'_

Tiana sighed as she thought of how she will get to work in the morning. "...all of this happen and I still have work in the morning."

"Work in the morning?" Naveen was confused. "But I thought that you work as a singer?"

"I am. By night that is." She said with a smirk. "By morning I'm just a maid for the richest family in the state."

Naveen nodded his head. "Do you enjoy it?"

She snorted. "Oh god no! But it helps somewhat with bringing in some extra income. Too bad it wasn't enough for my aunt. Hell, my entire life!" She laughed despite how bad that must've sounded to the man.

Naveen decided that it was best that he didn't continue on with her topic. He never thought less on servants since he's got plenty of them back in Maldonia or of her. This night was becoming more interesting by the moment.

()()()()

Once they made it to his home, Tiana noticed that it was in the very nice part of New Orleans. A side she was familiar with as an employee. Eli La Bouff's estate is only a couple of blocks away.

A car valet soon opened the door on her side, surprising her. "Oh?"

Naveen got out of the car after the second valet opened his door. "You're suppose to get out."

And she did, seeing the shocked look on the young blonde man's face. "How do you do?" She asked the man.

The young man looked at Naveen and back at her. "Fine…" His voice was uncertain.

Ignoring the man's odd behavior, Naveen locked an arm with Tiana and walked them through the lobby where the gentleman in directory was in the middle of a jigsaw puzzle game.

"How was the club, Mr. Naveen?" asked the man who's eyes never left his game.

"The usual." Naveen answered, walking Tiana to the elevator.

An older elevator attendant, who was a man of colour was surprised to see the woman at Naveen's side.

He studied the two for a second before asking Naveen, "Aren't you gonna introduce me to ya lovely lady friend?"

_'Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?'_ Naveen was exhausted and ready to settle in, but he knew that the man meant well. "Douglas this is Tiana. Tiana this is Douglas, the elevator attendant here." He introduced the two.

"How do you do?" She shook hands with the man.

"I was feeling down until you came along." He smiled at her.

Tiana returned the warm smile. "Well I should come here more often?" She felt that older men were adorable in general, when they weren't acting like old perverts.

"If Naveen keeps bringing you over I just may steal you from him." He joked with a wink.

She laughed. Naveen shook his head at the silliness.

()()()()

When they made it up to the sixteenth floor of the building Naveen escorted her to his home. Tiana was already impressed by the beautiful interior structure of the building and elevator.

He unlocked and opened the door and like the gentleman that he is, let her enter first.

"This is foyer. Keep walking straight ahead into the livingroom." He flipped the switch to light up the foyer and the next room over.

Tiana walked into the livingroom of the apartment in awestruck. The size alone impressed her, just as the La Bouff estate had when she first saw the home as a child. The difference between this livingroom and the La Bouffs was that it didn't look like it came out of the late 18th century. The style was very modern.

Naveen wasn't surprised by Tiana's reaction as she did tell him that she works as a maid and has been struggling from paycheck to paycheck her entire life. A place like this must've been like she hit the jackpot to her. All he saw of this apartment was that it was a convenience for his stay here. The service was decent and so was the food. That reminded him, he have yet found a restaurant or cook who could fully satisfy his taste buds.

"You didn't tell me that you were living _this_ well off," said Tiana, walking around the room.

Naveen put his hands in his pockets and snorted, "I wouldn't exactly call this apartment living well off,"

Tiana looked at the man as if he lost his mind. "Are you kidding? It's stunning! The furniture looks like something you only see in one of those exclusive European interior magazines. I would know, I do work for a bunch of snobs." She shot him a look of regret. "Not that you're one. I'm just sayin'—

"It's alright," Naveen smiled, walking over to his liquor cabinet. "Why don't you have a seat on that sofa there?"

She obliged but made sure to take a quick peek at the marble table. "Everything in here looks nice."

"I guess...," He handed her a fluke glass and filled with wine.

"Thank you," She watched him as he sat at a separate arm chair. "I see what you did there."

Naveen frowned, puzzled. "What did I do?"

"Properly asking me to sit on the sofa while you take the arm chair," she teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He rose from the chair. "Would you like to sit here instead?"

"No, I was only messing with you. Sit back down." She laughed.

Naveen took his seat. "So how long have you been singing for?"

"I've been singing my entire life, but finally got the chance to sing on stage about three years ago. Now don't get me wrong, I like all types of music, but jazz is my favorite." She looked at the red liquid her glass was holding.

Naveen couldn't agree more. "Jazz is amazing. It gets in your soul, you know?"

"Mmhm." She nodded before holding up her glass. "Let's toast to jazz!"

"I'd like that." He also raised his glass. "To jazz, the greatest music on earth!"

Their glasses cling before touching their lips.

"Mmm. This is sweet!" Tiana sipped on the beverage.

"It's from Maldonia. Don't let the sweet flavour fool you." He warned with a smirk.

"I can hold my liquor." She said with confidence. "Whenever I get drink it that is."

"You don't drink much?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm a coke girl. I love my soft drinks though I can't even afford them most of the time so for now, milk and water are the only drinks I have." She drank a little more of the wine. "Do you smoke?"

Naveen shook his head. "No, do you?"

"Nope, my daddy did though. Smoked almost a carton a day." She snorted. "Guess that explains why he isn't alive to talk about it."

Naveen's eyes went down to Tiana's legs as she crossed them. Despite what she just shared to him about her father, her confidence and beauty was definitely charming him.

Tiana caught him looking at her, and she couldn't help but to check him out. She uncrossed her legs before crossing them again, showing more of her outer thigh."Like what you see?" her voice grew seductive.

Naveen felt like an absolute jerk for staring at her the way he did. "I'm sorry."

She laughed. "It's alright." Swinging her leg. "Are you going to show me around?"

His gazed returned to hers. "If you want me to." He rose from his chair, clearing his throat. "Would you like another drink?"

"Why not? It just might be a while before I get the chance." She said as he poured some more into her flute glass. "With it being illegal here and all."

"I've heard about that." He filled up his glass and helped her up on her feet. "Let's begin with the livingroom…,"

About fifteen minutes later…

"...and this is one of the guestrooms I have here. Nothing impressive." He opened the door, "Just a bed, nightstand, walk-in closet, chifferobe."

Tiana's eyes widen in amazement. "It's huge! Bigger than the room I stayed in."

Naveen frowned. "You stayed in a room?"

"Well I use to stay in a room at my aunt and uncle's little old shack. After my mama died I couldn't afford to stay in my folks place and no one wanted to buy it from me so I was offered to live with my uncle, who was a part-time pastor and chauffeur at the time. My aunt who hated me since the day I was born wanted to send me off to an orphanage, but my uncle wouldn't have any of that." She drank more of the wine. "The old woman made sure to make my entire stay there a living hell. I could never have any time for myself after my first job because she was always on my case about paying for rent every week. And raising the price as much as she could."

"Hmm." Naveen nodded his head awkwardly. What else was he suppose to say? This singer had her moments where she was the most amazing woman he's ever met. Though she was dirt poor and the total opposite of his deceased wife there was something intriguing about her.

Tiana saw the look in his eyes and grew a little uncomfortable at him trying to read her out. Maybe she did speak a bit too much to him. "Look Naveen, I know I spoke way too much to you. You're practically a stranger and I wouldn't blame—

"Why don't you stay here with me?" He interrupted. Mentally wondering why he suggested this offer to a woman who aside from being extremely attractive to live with him. He didn't know much about her. Though she didn't seem like the serial killer type. _'What a cute one she'd make'_.

She raised an eyebrow. "Run that by me again?"

"I want you to stay with me." This time Naveen gave her a warm smile. Hoping she'd accept.

Tiana was puzzled. "Around here? White folks lives in this area."

"So?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I can't just up and move here. It could be dangerous." She said.

"What's so dangerous about you staying with me besides us not being married to one another? You'll have your own room, your own bathroom to clean in and sometime to yourself after work. You said that you could never have any time for yourself and I could use the company."

The offer sounded too good to be true. There had to be a catch. So Tiana asks, "What is it to you? I can't pay for half of this—

"The rent is paid off for the year." He said.

"Oh, well I can't just live off of you." Tiana frowned.

"You can if you want." Naveen smiled. "It doesn't bother me."

Tiana shook her head. "But I have to do _something_. How about three square meals a day? I've been told that I'm one hell of a chef in the kitchen."

Naveen's face fell flat this time. "I can't make you do that."

"Why not? I insist. You're the one who complained on not having a great meal from this town on the way here. Your problem is that you don't visit the right places." She rested her hands on her hips.

"You know of such places?" asked Naveen.

"Mmhmm but none are as good as how I get down, baby." She winked at him,

Naveen had to laugh, the woman was very appealing. "Then that settles it. You will stay here as my roommate and cook my meals."

"Three meals a day, plus dessert." She smiled.

"Oh I get dessert, too?" His excited question sounded more like he was flirting.

"That is if you're good boy." She flirted back, stepping up to him.

Their lips were a touch away from each other. Feeling Tiana's breath hit his lips, Naveen's heart thumped harder as he wanted to take this woman into his arms and taste her, but he knew that he couldn't. She was now living with him and he had to be on his best gentlemanly behavior around her.

Tiana knew that she would have him wrapped around her finger. Perhaps moving in with Naveen can do her some good, and of course sharpen her culinary skills.

()()()()

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner.


	7. The Roommate

A King's Heart

The Roommate

Naveen woke up to the smell of bacon and moaned as he stretched his arms in the air. Slipping on his house shoes and wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants he left his room in search of the lovely aroma of delicious cooking.

Once he opened the door to the kitchen his eyes widen at the sight of Tiana in a thigh-length floral silk house coat preparing breakfast. And what a sight she was.

"Tiana?"

She gave him a smile while placing the last of the bacon from the skillet to a plate, setting it on the island counter. "Oh, I was gonna surprise you! All I have left to cook are the eggs!"

Naveen walked over to take a piece of bacon but Tiana slapped his hand away. He chuckled. "I can't have any?"

"No you cannot." She gave him a cute grin and started cracking open some eggs to mix them in a bowl. "Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?"

"I like them both ways." He answered.

"But what do you prefer?" She pressed.

"Sunnyside up?" He finally confirmed.

"See, now was that so hard?" Tiana asked with a smirk. "I'll have the eggs done in a minute. Take care of the bacon for me."

"I insist," he was about to pick up the bacon.

But she stopped him. "No eating until I say so."

Naveen laughed as he carried the plate out and into the dining room where he saw the table full of even more dishes. He placed the bacon plate down and lifted up a lid to see a plate full of buttery biscuits, next were sausages, toast and some fried potatoes. Different then what he usually got from room service but very mouth watering.

"Mmhm." Tiana said while carrying a plate in one hand and a bowl in another. "Here I am trying to surprise you and you ruined it by peeking." She teased, sitting the plate with the sunny side up eggs on his side of the table. "Have a seat. I'll serve you ya breakfast. I'm assuming you like jam or honey...for ya biscuits."

Naveen did as he was told and watched the young woman offer him a hearty serving of everything she prepared for him. Even sitting a bowl of something that looked creamy and very buttery and a bit...grainy before him. It looked somewhat like porridge…at least he thought it looked like porridge.

"What's in this bowl?" He asked, puzzled.

"Grits." She answered, preparing her own plate. It wasn't as hearty as his, but was enough for now.

"Hmm." Naveen watched her every move and could tell she was enjoying herself. "Do you normally prepare big breakfasts?"

"I did for my aunt and uncle when I wouldn't have to be in work as early. Thank goodness I go in a couple of hours today. I needed that extra rest." She said, noticing he haven't touched his plate. "You not liking ya food?"

Naveen blinked. "I was waiting for you."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "Well since you were literally being so polite in waiting for me then I guess you can wait a little longer." She teased.

"And why longer?" He asked.

"To pray." She smiled.

()()()()

After breakfast, Tiana washed the dishes before going for her bath while Naveen got dressed. She was thankful to be able to bath in an actual bath tub unlike at her aunt's where she used a wash bin to clean herself. And the fact that the water could be arranged as hot, cold and warm was godsend. Later, Naveen drove her to the La Bouff estate. She appreciated the courtesy ride and promised him another hearty lunch when she returned home.

Naveen saw the relieved look in her eyes when she said 'home'. He was pleased that someone appreciated the place. He still thought that it wasn't up to his standards, even if Tiana thought he was insane to think such a thing.

"Tiana…" He said to himself with a smile. The woman was definitely making his life a lot more interesting that's for sure.

()()()()

Tiana yawned as she stood bored out of her mind waiting for Eli LaBouff and his guests to be done with their brunch. She knew that Naveen must've been waiting for her by now. All she wanted to do was to lay in her bed and sleep. Especially after the night she had.

"He won't be done with those old farts for another half an hour." William said from behind her.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked into the next room over. "That's what I was afraid of." She plopped on the couch.

He sat beside her. "Are you waitin' for someone?"

"Actually yes, I am." She put her face in her hands.

Jealously came over him but he didn't display it. "Then why didn't you tell my father that you had someone picking you up?"

"I didn't think that he'd have company over today." She said.

He had to know who was offering her rides. "So, who's the fellow?"

"What?" Tiana frowned.

"The one that was driving you in that white Rolls-Royce Phantom! He must be making a hell of a lot of money to afford that." The blonde haired man mused.

"It's just a car." She said and heard a bell ringing. "Finally."

William watched her rise from beside him and had to laugh at how his father would use a bell whenever they had important visitors. Especially when it was just the three of them there he would simply shout her name.

Tiana entered the room to only Eli La Bouff looking out the window and began picking up the used tea cups and plates.

"Tiana."

"Yes Mr. La Bouff?" She asked, now holding the tray filled with the China glasses.

He turned to look her way and huffed. "You know that I cared for your mother, right?"

"Yes?" She answered, puzzled.

"And you know of the promise I made her if something happened to her?"

She nodded.

"I've heard from your aunt Mary about her having to throw you out of her home." He said in a serious tone.

'I wonder what lie she told him.' She thought.

"If you needed more money to help you pay—

"I'm fine, Mr. La Bouff." Tiana cut him off. "I've found somewhere else to stay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, did you?"

"Mmhmm. With a family-friend." Tiana partly told the truth. She considered Naveen a friend for even having her move in rent-free.

"Well that's swell, honey." He gave her back a light pat. "If things don't work out there then you know that you can always stay at the bachelor house."

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "I best be gettin' these dishes clean before I leave. I have someone waitin' for me outside."

"You do?" Mr. La Bouff hurried over to look out his window. "Because all I see is this nice Rolls Royce parked just outside my gate."

"That's my ride." She said before leaving the room.

Eli curiously looked back out the window and wondered how Tiana caught a man with such a vehicle. "Unless!" He gasped out loud. "He could be a part of that mob from Chicago." Suddenly, he grew nervous.

()()()()

"You have no idea how happy I am to be out of that place!" Tiana said with a sigh of relief.

Naveen laughed. "It's that bad?"

"Yes." She laughed as well.

"Then why work there?"

"Because I need the money?"

"If that's the only reason then you shouldn't worry anymore! Quit the job and stay home with me!" The king suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "You're insane."

"No, I'm serious. If you hate your job as much as you say you do then you should quit and find another one or if you could get pass your stubbornness stay home and rest up. Except when you're making my breakfast." He smirked.

She shook her head. "You let one large breakfast get to ya."

Naveen smiled as he pulled up by the car valet who opened Tiana's door while another opened his.

"Thank you." He tipped the boy and noticed the other valet staring at Tiana.

Tiana noticed the man's resentful glare.

"Excuse me ma'am but you don't—

"Come on, Tiana." Naveen locked an arm with her, walking them into the building and through the lobby where they got several stares from some customers.

"Must be a maid." One person said.

"Where is he taking that coloured gal?" Asked another.

"Who is she?" A woman wondered.

Tiana heard the voices and began feeling uneasy. She was relieved to see Douglas the elevator attendant opening the doors for them.

"Good afternoon Naveen and Ms. Tiana." He greeted.

"Same to you, Douglas." Naveen said with his arm still locked on Tiana's. He didn't notice her uncomfortable body language until they returned to his apartment when he told her about the crazy morning he had while in the Quarter.

"Did I say something that offended you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Then what is it?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I thought about what you said about me quitting my job as a maid?" She hated having to face those people staring her down at her because of her skin tone. "You're right. I hate the job and should learn how to relax. I mean, I can always find another singing gig during the day." She smiled.

Naveen nodded. "Good choice, Tiana. Having maid in your music resume would've been out of place. Don't you think?"

"I guess." Tiana said, walking to her room. "I'll get started with your lunch in a few."

"Take your time." He replied and sat on his couch.

Tiana closed the door and fell back onto the soft mattresses of her bed and sighed. The day started perfect for her with making Naveen that huge breakfast and despite her morning at the La Bouffs and that episode in the lobby felt like she was at home for the first time in a long time. With Naveen.

"Who am I kidding?" She sat back up and unbuttoned her dress. "He'll grow tired of me and throw me out into the streets but until then…" She pulled out a yellow dress and slipped it on. "…I will try to make by. Like I always do." She slipped into her house shoes before stepping out of the room to see Naveen waiting for her on the couch.

Naveen has been thinking since this morning and really wanted to assist Tiana with the cooking. Afterall, she was a roommate, not his servant. "Do you mind if I help with preparing lunch?"

Tiana looked him up and down before saying, jokingly. "Only if you're a good mincer."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mincer?"

She laughed, opening the kitchen door. "Come on. I'll show you how."

()()()()


	8. A Fluttering Sight In Music

A King's Heart

A Fluttering Sight In Music

Naveen was walking down the streets of the French Quarter feeling pretty good this morning. The past couple of weeks have been pretty good for him. He's got three square meals a day from a beautiful woman who not only pleases his taste buds but also his ears with her beautiful voice he gets to listen to during any time of the day, and kept good company for him. She also taught him a thing or two in the kitchen like...mincing vegetables and even fruit! He didn't have to worry about his valet and bodyguard ruining this for him since they had their own apartment and he wanted it to remain that way. For now he wanted his royal life to be kept a secret for as long as he could.

But today he wanted to go out for a walk with his lovely roommate and what was she doing at the moment? Sleeping.

It took a lot to get Tiana out of bed except when preparing breakfast. He even begged (which he hated doing) and all she did was snore in response leaving him to his lonely walk down the French Quarter.

"Hey Naveen!" Louis shouted from behind him.

The king stopped and saw the heavyset man trying to catch up to him. "Louis my friend." He patted him on the back. "How have you been doing?"

Louis laughed. "I should be asking _you_ that question! Haven't seen ya outside in broad daylight in how long?"

Naveen shrugged. "Been very busy."

"With whom?" Louis wiggled his eyebrows.

Naveen shook his head. "Not that kind of busy."

"It has be a woman. The only thing that can keep a man in the house for as long as you were in have to be either making whoopee with a woman or making whoopee with a woman."

Naveen laughed. "It's neither of those things, but a woman is present in my life."

"A woman!" Ray chimed in excitedly. "Is she blonde, brunette, red hair?"

"Why should it matter to you two? She's a woman, right?"

"I suppose so, Cap." Ray said before bumping into a young blonde man. "Oh pardon me, sir—

"Watch where the hell ya going dingbat!" The blonde man shouted, making his buddies laugh along.

Ray slumped his head down low in embarrassment.

Naveen didn't like the way the man disrespected his friend and was about to confront him until...

"Hey handsome!" A blonde woman from the music store grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh he is handsome, Eloisa!" exclaimed a squeaky voiced red hair woman.

"Indeed he is." Another woman said before swooning at his feet.

Naveen looked further at the group of men and saw them getting into a car before pulling off. He really wanted to give that blonde gentleman a piece of his mind before the women suddenly surrounded him.

Ray on the other hand forgot about the incident and wanted to swoon one of the women for himself. "Now which one of ya ladies would like to be swept off ya feet by yours truly?"

The women looked at the skinny red hair man and started laughing.

"Now why would we leave all of this man." The blonde rubbed her hand over Naveen's chest. "For someone like you?"

Naveen pulled her hand from his chest before standing beside his friend. "Ray is a good man who will love you far more than I can, ladies." He figured that they would listen to him since most of his fan girls had the intelligence of a mosquito.

"Do you really mean that…uh…what's ya name?" The ginger hair woman asked, proving his point.

"Naveen." He answered.

"Naveen." The ginger hair woman nodded her head before going by Ray's side, locking her arm with his. "Well, he isn't _that_ scrawny."

The blonde and brunette also followed to checked out Ray who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh look at his cute little hair!" The brunette beamed, twisting his hair with her finger.

"His green eyes are the same colour as my new dress!" Chimed in the blonde.

Louis stood with his mouth agape. Shocked that the women followed through.

Naveen had a smirk on his face, satisfied that his friend finally got the attention he deserved. "Louis my friend, why don't we leave these happy people to themselves for a bit, yes?"

"Uh, yeah." Louis said, scratching the back of his head. "You know what Naveen? I got to go home to see how the wife is doing." He started towards his car.

Naveen shook his head and continued his walk down the street where he saw an older woman with sunglasses with a snake trying to help her cross the street. He also noticed no one coming to assist her.

"Excuse me madam?"

The older woman's lips formed a smile as she expected him to help her. "Oh, hello der young man."

Naveen gently took her hand, helping her cross the street. "I couldn't let a lovely woman as yourself go through the trouble of worrying about ongoing traffic."

The older woman chuckled. "Well I appreciate a strong and handsome young man coming to an old woman's rescue."

"I'm Naveen." He introduced himself.

"Well, Naveen you can call me Mama Odie."

"Mama Odie." He repeated.

She also introduced him to her snake JuJu, who was very fond of the young king.

"My JuJu likes you which means that ya a good man with a kind heart. There's not a lot of dem these days."

"You're safe to shop or do whatever you wanted on this side of the street." Naveen reassured her.

"I was actually headin' home baby."

"Oh you just missed the trolley for this hour."

"I don't need no trolley. I got my own ride!" She pointed over at an old rusty green truck down the street on the far corner.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "You drive?"

"Nah honey, my JuJu does! Can't ya see that I'm blind!" She pointed at her shades and chuckled.

Naveen decided to laugh along even if he didn't find what she said funny. _'This poor old lady has lost her marbles'_ He thought.

She knew what he was thinking and started walking. "Come on, JuJu!"

"Wait!" Naveen went after her. "Are you sure that you want to drive that...truck?"

"Juju been driving it for as long as I can remember." She said, stepping on JuJu who assisted her into the vehicle.

"But how can a snake—

He was cut off when the snake started the engine. His mouth now went agape. "Faldi faldonza!"

Mama Odie laughed. "I'll see you soon, King Naveen!"

He gave her a puzzled look as Mama Odie winked at him.

"I know all about you, baby." She continued chuckling until the truck disappeared in smoke.

Naveen blinked a couple of times, trying to absorbed what he just saw before him. "I need to get out of this sun."

()()()()

Naveen was more than happy to be back in his apartment, but a certain scent caught his attention. _'Vanilla lavender?'_ He wondered and soon heard humming from the living room. "Tiana?"

"In here!" She shouted from the room.

Naveen walked into the room to see Tiana on his couch wearing a black thigh length silk night gown painting her toenails. His eyes scanned from her red painted toes up her smooth brown legs that looked good enough to run his hands over, perhaps even kiss?

"How was ya walk?" Her voice interrupted his ungentlemanly thoughts.

"Long." He answered, walking into the room and sitting in his arm chair. "Saw Louis and Ray along the way."

Tiana smirked. "I guess Georgia grew tired of Louis again."

"Is that his wife?" He asked.

"Mmhm. She's five months pregnant and is driving him nuts, but he's doing a swell job at driving her off as well." She said with humor.

"I completely understand." Naveen said.

"You do?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, there were times when I—

"Hold that thought!" Tiana got off the couch after hearing the telephone ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

Naveen rose up from his chair and quickly left the kitchen where he helped himself to the refrigerator to find him something to eat. He also left the room because he needed something to distract him from the thoughts of a very revealing Tiana in his living room. She seemed so confident in her appearance before him. Not even his wife dared to wear such night wear…or house wear in his presence, even when he would ask her to do so.

"Naveen!" She screamed in excitement.

He turned to see her busting int the kitchen and coming over to him with the hugest grin he's ever seen from her.

"You ever heard of the jazz singer Skinny Willie Hunk?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, he's the best jazz performer of our time. Why do you ask?"

"He called and said that he's coming down to see me perform! My dreams are finally comin' true!" She beamed.

"Congratulations." Naveen said.

Tiana couldn't contain herself and embraced Naveen in a hug. "I'm sorry. I needed to hug somebody!"

Naveen laughed and returned the hug. "Not a problem at all."

"But…" She pulled away. "I have to make a dress! The other dresses I've made I already worn and I best be gettin' started right now."

"Why don't I buy a dress or two for you." He suggested.

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Your cooking is amazing and I tried thinking of ways of prepaying for your generosity." He explained.

"I can't let you do that, Naveen." Tiana said, not wanting to be the burden that she already felt like she was to the man.

"You're not letting me do it. I'm letting myself do it." Naveen gave her a sly grin. "It's not everyday I get to take a beautiful woman shopping."

She rolled her eyes. "All right prince charming, but one dress. And I'm coming with you!"

"What? You don't trust my taste in fashion?" He gave her a humorous grin.

"Exactly. You may know how to shop as a man but for women…" She looked him up and down. "Mmm."

He had to laugh at that while throwing up his arms in defeat. "All right you got me. I've never shopped for a woman and—

"And you need to learn. What would your girlfriend or wife say down the line if she can't shop for herself?"

"They wouldn't have to worry about it if I have tailors making dresses for them." He said with a weak smile.

"Do you have idea how much a seamstress would cost? My mama did it for some years until she got sick." Tiana said, walking over to the refrigerator.

Naveen raised his eyebrows. "Got sick? What happened to her?"

"She died." Tiana answered curtly. "What would you like for lunch?"

"I thought you wanted to go shopping?"

"I do though I do want to have something in my stomach before we make the trip. There are a couple of stores I have been dying to go to." She smiled.

Naveen looked down at her revealing thighs. "So, are you going to be wearing such revealing material around here more often?"

"Why? Is it too much?" She asked, closing her housecoat.

"I don't mind it but I do have some friends who just might stop by without calling—

"I get it." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I best be getting dressed anyway." She left the kitchen.

Naveen watched her leave and sighed in relief. It took the woman little effort to arouse him and like a gentleman he had to make sure that his head doesn't effect his thoughts. He came here for the jazz, not to fool around.

"You're still in here?" Tiana came in the kitchen moments later with her hands on her hips wearing a blue sundress.

"I was thinking…" He nervously laughed.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Of how I'm going to take us out for lunch instead and how this shopping trip could end up being a long afternoon for me." He opened the door.

Tiana laughed, walking out of the kitchen. "For a man, you whine a bit little too much."

"Don't tell me that it doesn't take you women five hours to find the right pair of shoes," he joked.

She playfully rolled her eyes, unlocking the front door. "Our hours of shop just an excuse to stay away from the likes of you whiny men!"

"Oh so you're already growing tired of me?" Naveen blocked front entrance, which prevented her from leaving their home.

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, sir."

"Answer my question." Naveen pressed with a grin.

She looked him up and down before sighing. "Are you serious?"

Naveen remained where he was.

She walked up to him, standing on her tip toes, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "I will never grow tired of you." She brushed her lip over to his neck. "Now why would you ever think that?"

Naveen heard her seductive tone and soft lip on his skin and swallowed hard. "Um, th-that's good to know."

Tiana bit on her bottom lip before letting him go. "Good to know." She brushed passed him out into the hall outside their apartment holding in her laughter; and when she didn't see him following her out she asks, "Naveen, are ya comin'?"

The king composed himself and hurried outside the door. "Here I am...I was uh-I'm ready."

"Good." She locked her arm with his as they started down the hall and towards the elevator. "I know a place where they serve the best Cajun shrimp remoulade, well, at least second to mine of course!"

Naveen laughed. "Tiana, I don't think there is another woman as confident as you are."

"Is that a bad thing Mr. Naveen?" She smirked.

He shook his head, looking into her eyes. "There is nothing more greater to a man than a confident woman by his side."

Tiana was almost taken aback at how serious he looked when he made that comment, it was almost as if she was swept off her feet againm, but she couldn't show him that. "That's good to know then."

Naveen only nodded as they walked through the lobby and outside the buildling. He really meant what he said to her as far as a confident woman goes. He's ever been around any during his life. His mother and wife were devoted to one task, please their man before pleasing themselves. Tiana was the complete opposite and even spoke her mind, and did look good in the revealing attire. Besides her clothing she had a personality and elegance that made his heart skip a beat, light a fire in soul and mind, a feeling he's never experienced from his arranged wife.

While driving, he looked over at her and noticed how quiet she was. She looked to have something in her mind. "You want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Tiana looked over at Naveen before shaking her head. "It's nothing." But if it was nothing, then why was she of all people trying to compose herself from thinking of him? She could easily flirt with him without a care in the world but when he's at his most honest, especially when he looks at her is when everything changes. Her heart feel strange, almost as if it...flutters? She rolled her eyes at the thought of that._ 'Music makes my heart flutter, not Naveen and his...eyes.'_ She tried convincing herself. But why wasn't it working?

()()()()


	9. A First In You

A King's Heart

A First In You

Naveen and Tiana made several stops to various shops in the French Quarter and quickly found one dress that caught the young woman's eyes. Naveen wasn't very fond of it but then again he was a man and it could look a lot better when he sees her wearing it. It was pretty much the only store out of the six they visited where she found a dress, now she was looking for shoes to go with them.

"Look Tiana I'll buy the shoes." Naveen offered, growing extremely bored by all the shopping.

Tiana ignored him after already mentioning that she will purchase the her own shoes after his generous offer in the dress store before. "They're kind of funny looking anyway." She put them back on the shelf.

"But you were staring at them for the past half hour and even tried them on." Naveen thought the woman was losing her marbles.

She shook her head and started walking out of the store. "I know another place on the other end of town that has the same shoes at a better price."

Naveen sighed. "Faldi faldonza, woman…," He opened the passenger door for her to get in. "We've been to how many shoes shops and you haven't found not one that's good enough for that feathery thing you call a dress?" He got in the car, starting the engine.

Tiana smirked. "That feathery thing is what I'm going to be wearing tonight. It looks really good on me."

"I wouldn't know since I haven't seen you in it."

"You gotta like my headpiece." She patted on the hat box that was in the backseat.

"I'm not too fond of feathers." Naveen admitted as he drove off.

Tiana picked up a free feather that on barely hanging on the box, rubbing it against Naveen's jawline. "Oh you know you love them."

Naveen smiled a little. "I still hate them."

"Aw poor baby," she teased.

William watched the car drive off growing curious. "I wonder who could that fellow be?"

"You worried about ya coloured gal again?" questioned Gerald. When William didn't answer he continued. "Why don't you wonder who the white beauties are around here and let ya darky move on with her own kind…or whatever the hell he is."

"You saw him, too? I wonder where he came from?"

"If he knows what's good for him he better not go anywhere near my girl or my sister."

William smirked. "You don't have to worry about your sister. She goes to anyone."

"Watch ya mouth, richboy."

"And your girl is always coming out of someone else's car." He pointed over at a brunette woman smiling at a gentleman.

Gerald wrinkled his nose while balling up his fists. "That stupid whore is always messin' around. Betty! Betty get over here!" He ran over to the now surprised woman.

William chuckled.

()()()()

"Thank you for shopping. Ya'll have a good rest of the day," said the saleswoman.

"Thank you!" Naveen sighed in relief, carrying three bags each with a pair of shoes in them. "You think you have enough shoes?" He asked in sarcasm.

Tiana winked at him as they left the store. "Just be happy that I was able to pay for them all…,"

"With the last of your money." Naveen added.

"It was worth the investment for my career! You'll see! Soon my records will be sold in that music store there!" She gestured towards the music store. "And all the women will be wearing what I wear. The latest in hair and fashion…," She stopped when she saw a beautiful golden dress as a display on a shopping window. The mannequin wearing it didn't do it any justice.

Naveen followed her eyes and was about to stop her but then saw the male mannequin beside the female wearing an outfit that caught his eyes. "Achidonza…" He said, going into the store himself.

Right away the outfit was purchased along with some nice looking pair of new shoes. He usually didn't buy shoes directly from stores as he got his handmade by the finest royal cobbler in Maldonia.

"Naveen, come here!" He heard Tiana call for him and like the gentleman that he was, he happily obliged. Thinking he'd find Tiana in another predicament in the unusual looking dress he caught her staring at before entering the store. But what he saw before him made him stop and stare in awe. Tiana was in a body hugging gown that looked as if was spooled by real golden material.

Her hair, already pinned up in a bun made her look like a queen.

His queen.

Tiana smiled at Naveen's reaction and did a little spin. "So you like it?"

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Was all that came out of his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know. You don't think it's too much if I wore this during tonight's performance?"

He shook his head. "No, a dress like this is to be worn in balls or coronations."

Tiana laughed. "Well too bad I won't be in any balls or coronations anytime soon."

He thought of what he just said and quickly backtracked, "What I meant to say is that dress is much too good for any audition. Why don't you wear it after you hit success?" his honey coloured eyes never leaving her.

Tiana was loving the attention he was giving her, but why should she be surprised? She caught him looking at her plenty of times before without him even noticing. But he wasn't the only guilty one. She herself had to stop herself from looking his way. The man was truly beautiful yet very mysterious. All she knew was that he was from Europe based on his accent or so she thought he was European—and that he's also very kindhearted. Offering her to stay with him free of charge except for the three square meals which she didn't mind preparing for him since she enjoyed cooking. He also bought her a dress earlier in their shopping trip and wanted to buy her shoes but she couldn't let him do that.

What made this whole situation stranger was him never putting the moves on her like other men in the past have tried to do. Not that she was complaining; she appreciated a gentleman over a scum anyday of the week. It was strange, unusual to her.

"Will you be purchasing that dress?" asked Naveen.

His words threw her from her thoughts and she gave him a disappointed "No." She shrugged. "I can't afford it. Not all the money I saved up could afford this dress."

Naveen saw her looking at her reflection from the mirror. She looked like a queen who just found out that her king was leaving for yet another trip on business. He'd do anything to make Tiana smile again, even if it were for a second.

"And I have the perfect shoes with this dress, too." She sighed in defeat. "Oh well. Can't win them all." She walked back to the dressing room. "I'll be out of this thing in a minute."

He smiled. "Take your time." And went over to one of the saleswomen who happened to be the seamstress of the gown.

"Excuse me, madam?"

The woman grinned. "How may I help you, sir?"

"Did you see that beautiful golden evening gown that beautiful woman was wearing?" He asked.

The woman nodded. "Oh yes, it looked like it was made for her!"

"Yes, it is." Naveen agreed, pulling out his checkbook. "I would love to purchase it."

()()()()

After the shopping trip, Tiana wanted to make one more stop and that was to check on Mama Odie. Naveen thought back on an elderly woman with a snake who magically disappeared in smoke with that same name. She couldn't be the woman Tiana was speaking of?

They pulled up to a large old but beautiful wooden home that was mostly covered in wild flowers and vines with cypress trees surrounding it.

Naveen stepped into some mud and groaned. "This place is almost like a swamp."

"Almost." Tiana mocked while stepping up the stairs.

By the time Naveen made it up the front porch, the snake he saw with the old woman before was opening the door.

"Hey JuJu!" Tiana rubbed the snake's head while walking into the house.

Naveen nodded at the snake. "How do you do, Ju…Ju?" Following Tiana inside.

The snake slipped his tongue out and slithered his way on the man's shoulders.

"I was wonderin' when ya'll show up." Mama Odie and Tiana hugged.

"I should've known that you we be expecting company." Tiana smiled.

The older woman looked Naveen's way and frowned. "I might be blind but I was blessed with a good pair of ears, Naveen. Now give ya mama a hug."

He obliged, giving the woman a warm embrace still feeling uncertain about her.

"You'll trust me soon enough, boy." She patted him on the back. "How's Nagina doing?"

Naveen frowned. "You know my mother?"

"I know everybody!" the woman laughed. "JuJu! Get off of that boy and fix them some tea."

"That won't be necessary," said Tiana. "We were just stoppin' by."

"Ya'll make such a lovely couple." Mama Odie interrupted.

Naveen smirked at Tiana who's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Mama Odie, please." Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll babies make it so easy!" The woman chuckled.

Tiana knew that she had to stop the woman short before going too far. "It was nice seeing you again Mama Odie, but we best be leavin' I have an important show tonight and—

"Ah-chu!" Mama Odie sneezed.

"Oh." Tiana stopped. "Are you all right Mama—

"Ah chu!" JuJu then sneezed.

"Dang it JuJu! Now look what's happenin' to us—

"Ah chu!" Naveen also sneezed.

Tiana shook her head. "Oh no. This is NOT the time to be gettin' sick." She then took Naveen's hand and pulled him out the door with her. "Ya'll get well soon!"

Naveen started to shiver. "I don't know what just happened in there, but suddenly I'm not feel too good."

"Can you drive us home?" She got in the passenger side before he closed the door.

"I'll manage. But it does feel as if I'm catching something." He said, getting on his side of the car. "Why do I get the feeling that Mama Odie and JuJu gave me a cold?"

Tiana snorted as they pulled off. "You'll be all right."

()()()()

By the time they made it back to the apartment Naveen developed a cough along with his sneeze which was not good for Tiana as she wanted him there on her special night.

"You have a slight fever." Tiana checked his temperature.

Naveen groaned in his bed. "I'm sorry."

"No you did nothing wrong and with it being a cold from Mama Odie it'll only last a couple of hours. She gets that way sometimes."

"I got sick on your most important night." He coughed, ignoring her explanation on the unusual cold virus. "I do not care if I am not feeling well. I want to be there with you."

Tiana smiled at his consideration while running her fingers through his hair. "Your health is much more important, Naveen."

He put his hand on hers to stop the gesture. "But I want to be there for you."

"None of that!" Tiana shook her head. "It'll only be for a few hours. I'll tell you all about it later."

Naveen sighed, rubbing his thumb over her hand, feeling slightly defeated. "I want you to go to that club tonight and sing your heart out. Make us both proud." He gave her a weak smile.

"For you." She kissed him on the forehead. "I will."

()()()()

"This final number is for all the ladies who want that good man. You know that one man who deserves all the love in the world, with you being his world that is." She smiled down at the slender and lanky looking Willie Hunk, who had two other gentlemen also watching from below.

The night was a success so far by the looks of impression from the man. She was one song away before knowing her fate in having a successful music career. One step closer to her dreams finally coming true.

Then the thought of Naveen came to mind as the song began. The more she sang this the sing, the more she thought of Naveen and this particular night with him not being present really made her thoughts of him come on strong…it was as if he was there with her...at least in her heart...,

_Someday he'll come along  
>The man I love<br>And he'll be big and strong  
>The man I love<br>And when he comes my way  
>I'll do my best to make him stay<br>He'll look at me and smile  
>I'll understand<br>Then in a little while  
>He'll take my hand<br>And though it seems absurd  
>I know we both won't say a word<br>Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
>Maybe Monday, maybe not<br>Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day<br>He'll build a little home  
>That's meant for two<br>From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you<br>And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love<em>

She gave Willie a wink as Louis played his trumpet. The look in the slender man's purple coloured eyes weren't warm like Naveen's. They looked…dark, full of lust and even calculation?

Whenever Naveen would watch her during her performances she would see a hint of lust along with admiration and perhaps even love in them. She thought that it was only his love for her voice but today the look in his eyes showed it again when he saw her in that gold gown she tried on. She wondered during those few seconds if he really does love her.

_Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
>Maybe Monday, maybe not<br>Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day<br>He'll build a little home  
>That's meant for two<br>From which I'll never roam  
>Who would, would you<br>And so all else above  
>I'm dreaming of the man I love<em>

Tiana looked down to see Willie and the audience giving her a standing ovation. She knew at that she sealed the deal that very moment.

()()()()

Later, Tiana was instructed to meet the man in his hotel room where a party was being held in celebration of his own show he had just hours before hers. She asked Louis to return Naveen's car and he gladly did so. Ray trailed behind in Louis' car.

While looking around at all the well dressed people Tiana felt as if she was right at home. These were her kind of people, though the cigarette smoking could've been contained.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tiana?"

Tiana looked up at a muscular built gentleman who was giving her a small grin.

"Yes?"

He stretched out his arm. "Willie wants to see you in his room to discuss business."

Tiana was helped up by the man and wondered why Willie didn't want to speak with her about it out here? And why in his room of all places. She knew to keep up her guard from past encounters just to be on the safe side. The man couldn't be trusted.

Once the man opened the door Tiana saw that the room looked more like an office with a desk, chairs and a couch than a bedroom. Willie standing beside his desk before walking over to her.

"Tiana, baby!" He took her hands, leading her into the room. "Thank ya kindly Trevor my man."

The man nodded before leaving the room.

"Sit here on this couch, darlin'." He gestured and she did so.

"This is your room?" Tiana looked around for a bed, hoping that she was wrong on his intentions.

"Yea, to get all my contracts in order." Willie lit up his cigar. "Do you smoke?"

"No." She answered.

He chuckled and blew out some smoke. "A pretty gal like you shouldn't smoke anyway." He sat down beside her.

Tiana cleared her throat, cutting off the awkwardness. "Did you like my performances?"

The man nodded and took off his top hat. "Baby, you were on fire!" he laughed.

She laughed despite not finding any humor in his voice.

He looked her up and down. "You shy?"

"No, I'm curious as to when we're gonna be talking about business here?" She kept a stern but professional tone in her voice.

Willie laughed, standing up. "You don't play any games, do ya?" He went over to his desk.

"Not at all." She stood, following him. "Are you gonna sign me or what?"

"You've been through this before, huh?" He handed her the contract.

Tiana didn't answer and started reading over the paperwork.

"Why don't ya sign on the desk?" He gave her a fountain pen.

She took it while reading over the contract. Once she was done she was satisfied that it was legit and started to sign her name when she noticed that he pen wasn't writing.

"Um, this pen doesn't work." She said, feeling him creeping up closer behind.

"Oh it doesn't?" He put his hand her waist.

Tiana closed her eyes in disgust.

"Then let me fix that for ya." He whispered in her ear before kissing it.

On instinct, Tiana gave the man a sharp blow on his side with her elbow and made a run for it to his door.

"Trevor!" He shouted.

The muscular man opened the door with a grin on his dry lips. "Going somewhere, sugah?"

Tiana's brown eyes widen in fear as the man shoved her back into the room, grabbing both her arms.

Willie got up from the floor and chuckled darkly. "You really thought that you would get away from me that easily?" He then ran a hand on her cheek. "You outta know that with being successful comes with a price, darlin'."

Tiana tried to get out of Trevor's hold. "Let go of me you big ape!"

"Self hatred, too." Willie laughed. "We gotta fix that, too. Now don't we Trevor?"

"I say we do." The man agreed with a smirk.

Willie ran his hand alongside her cheek and licked his lips. "Now if you cooperate I can make ya the most famous female singer in the world. Even bigger than Josephine Baker herself."

"Forget it." Tiana spat, despite being terrified at what he had in mind, she didn't show it. "I don't want any of this."

Both men laughed.

"It's too late for all of that, baby!" Willie said. "Now be a good little girl and let this old Shadow Man teach you some thangs on being a real woman on stage." He pulled her onto him.

"I don't want this." Tiana backed away. "I'm not that kind of woman."

"When I'm done with you you will be." He said darkly and looked over at Trevor. "You wanna join in on the fun?"

The man grinned hard. "You think she can handle us at the same time? Remember what happened to the other girl."

"I have a feeling that this pretty little thang can handle three long and thick sticks in her." Willie evilly grinned, picking up a long black cane with a diamond ball glistening on top of it. "Open ya mouth, pretty mama." He rubbed the diamond against her lips.

"Sing for ya canary." Trevor laughed.

Tiana's heart stopped, tightly shutting her mouth close.

Willie chuckled. "We'll be having her shoutin' out high notes that will make all of New Orleans mighty proud! Now...," He then pushed her onto the floor before pinning her onto it.

"...are you ready?"

()()()()


	10. To Come As A Surprise

A King's Heart

To Come As A Surprise

"I don't want this." Tiana backed away. "I'm not that kind of woman."

"When I'm done with you you will be." He said darkly and looked over at Trevor. "You wanna join in on the fun?"

The man grinned hard. "You think she can handle us at the same time? Remember what happened to the other girl."

"I have a feeling that this pretty little thang can handle three long and thick sticks in her." Willie evilly grinned, picking up a long black cane with a diamond ball glistening on top of it. "Open ya mouth, pretty mama." He rubbed the diamond against her lips.

"Sing for ya canary." Trevor laughed.

Tiana's heart stopped, tightly shutting her mouth close.

Willie chuckled. "We'll be having her shoutin' out high notes that will make all of New Orleans mighty proud!" He then pushed her onto the floor before pinning her onto it.

"Are you ready?"

Tiana shook her head 'no' while pushing him off her, backing away from the men. "No, I don't want this!" She backed up against a wall in the room. "Stay away from me!"

"Where ya going, sugah?" asked Trevor. "We won't bite."

"Yet." Willie finished with a chuckle, grabbing himself. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…," He teased. "That's what I shall call you, my little pretty kitty." He then grabbed her arm and yanked her up to him, causing the strap on her dress to tear off.

Tiana slapped him and soon felt his fist hit her against her jaw, causing her to land on the soft cushion of the couch under her. Knocking the wind out of her.

"You will learn quick to never disrespect me, _'Kitty'_." He plopped down beside her, running his hand under her dress. "You fresh? Or spoiled?" He sniffed into her hair. "Mmm…I hope ya spoiled. I don't need no virgin blood runnin' all over my precious hotel floor."

Trevor laughed, holding himself. "When are we gonna fuck her?"

Willie smiled in her hair, pulling at her feather hat. "I say we begin now—

"Give me my money, Willie!" Two men charged into the room with guns in their hands.

The slender man stood up, using Tiana as a human shield. "Oh, hello there gentlemen." He laughed nervously.

"Where's our money!" One man pointed a gun in his direction.

"Uh I got ya money!" Willie said, pushing Tiana toward the men. "I just don't have it at the moment. But you can have this girl as a small cover. She might be fresh—

"I don't want no girl!" The gunman shoved Tiana out of the way where she landed on the floor. "I want my money!"

"Look Leroy, I ain't got ya money." Willie told the man.

Tiana saw that the door was wide open.

"Give me my damn money!" Ordered the man.

"You ain't gonna shoot nobody." Trevor grabbed the man's hand but was instantly shot in the face by the other gunman.

Tiana screamed at the top of her lungs before running out of the room, soon hearing more gun shots from behind. She quickly ran out of the building where more guests from the party followed out all trying to avoid getting shot at. While everyone stopped at a certain distance Tiana kept running, not noticing that one of her heels broke in the process.

She didn't know where she was heading at but knew to not stop. Her heart pounding at her chest as the flashbacks of the men came back at her. How could she have been so stupid to let Willie trick her? His purplish eyes alone told her during her performances. Not all men are like Naveen.

Naveen?

She stopped running, just noticing that it started raining.

"Now are ya gonna stand outside my door or are ya gonna come inside?" asked Mama Odie.

Tiana turned to see the woman standing by her front door with JuJu resting comfortably over her shoulders.

"Mama Odie?" She asked.

"Yes, now come on in, child!" She waved her over.

Tiana was soon in the warm house and was welcomed with a warm blanket and herbal tea. JuJu and Mama Odie cleaned her bleeding bruise.

"I want you to change out of that dress and get into some dry clothes."

But Tiana shook her head. "I've got to get back home to Naveen. He's sick."

"And what just happened to you tonight besides almost gettin's rape and killed?" Mama Odie asked in a stern motherly tone.

"It happened plenty of times before, Mama Odie. I'm fine." She stood up.

"Baby you need to rest. Naveen would want the same thing."

"I never thought that he'd try to do this to me." Tiana said, holding in her emotions. "I always looked up to Willie."

"Sometimes appearances are often deceiving, baby." said Mama Odie. "Do you really believe that it's worth it? Dis jazz career?"

"With all of my heart." Tiana choked back her tears. "No one will ever stop me from getting' what I want."

"Are you sure about that?" The older woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tiana frowned. "Why are you questioning my dreams? You know that I always want to be a successful singer."

"Naveen knows this, too." Mama Odie added.

"Everyone who know me does!" Tiana pointed out and walked to her door. "I got to get back to Naveen though. He's sick."

"What you want isn't always what you need."

Tiana rolled her eyes, opening the door.

"JuJu!" Mama Odie shouted.

The snaked obediently came to her.

"I need you to drive that hard head girl back home. She'll never learn anything if she keeps at it with being so bull headed."

Tiana cursed at herself for even coming out in the rain, but was relieved to see JuJu starting up an old truck.

"Get in." Mama Odie said from the truck.

She quickly got into the vehicle and within seconds poofed into smoke and was instantly outside of the exquisite apartment building she and Naveen were staying in.

The valet did a double take at the run down looking truck's sudden appearance.

"What the hell?" He walked over to the vehicle. "Who's there?" He neared it.

When JuJu's head popped out of the window the man screamed like a woman.

The lobby man ran out with a club in his hand. "What in the Sam hill?" He saw the snake. "What the-a snake?"

"Go girl!" Mama Odie told Tiana who eased her way pass the men without them noticing her. By the time she made it by the elevator more employers of the building ran outside, wondering where the smoke was coming from.

Tiana was grateful to see Douglas who grew instantly concerned when he saw her torn and wet dress. She reassured him that nothing happened and that all she needed was a nice soak and rest.

Making it to Naveen's door she knocked as hard as she could. Soon the doors unlock and seeing Naveen's beautiful face came before hers. She didn't remember what happened after that except for when his strong arms carried her to her room.

"Tiana, please say something." He didn't know what happened to the woman and hoped that the worse didn't come her way.

"Mm…" She moaned, opening her eyes. "Naveen?"

"You're safe." He ran his hand over her bruised cheek. "What happened to you? Who's done this?"

"It doesn't matter. He didn't get far enough." She tried to reassure him.

"So it was Willie?" Naveen grew angry, but at not her. "I knew I should've come with you."

"But you're sick." She sat up.

"Not anymore! Mama Odie and her snake came over and gave me some liquid substance that immediately took away my cold." Naveen explained.

"That's very kind of her." Tiana thought outloud. "Look, I've been through this so many times. No man has ever gone far enough and I thank God for that—

"And you're brushing this off?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." She began undressing.

He turned away so that he couldn't see her undress. "That's the last time I buy any of his music."

"Now that he's dead." Tiana put on her silk housecoat that reached slightly to her thighs. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna take take a bath and wash his filth off me."

Naveen watched her leave the room and was surprised at how she wasn't shaken up. Her bruised jaw, the ripped strap on her dress, the dried mascara that ran down her face. He knew that she was putting up another wall around her as a way of getting over this but he had to let her know that she no longer needed to do this, as long as he was there.

So he left her room for her bathroom where he was about to open the door...until he remembered where he stood with her. She was only a friend and roommate, nothing more to his misfortune. With a sigh Naveen decided to not intrude, for now.

Tiana lathered her hair in shampoo for the third time now satisfied that the odor of cigar was finally off of her. Using a cup to pour the water over her head, she rinsed off the soapy substance from her body.

"Well Ms. Tiana you almost got ya'self caught up, but like always you've manged to run free." She said to herself. "But how could I be so stupid?" She got out of the tub, using a towel to dry herself before wrapping it around her body and using another towel for her hair.

"The signs were all there."

Looking at her reflection she could see the bruise on her cheek slightly healing from the cream Mama Odie applied almost an hour before. The bruise proved to be the hardest a man has ever hit her.

With a straight face, she replaced her towel with her house coat and walked right out of the bathroom, giving Naveen a small smile before walking into her room. Once she closed the door she leaned back against it, no longer able to suppress her tears.

Naveen stood by her door and heard some sniffling; he knew that she was crying so he slowly opened the door.

"Tiana?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I-I'm all right."

He got down to her level and pulled her in his arms. "You don't have to face this alone, Tiana. I'm here."

She wrapped her arms around him as her body trembled. "Oh Naveen…," She cried harder.

Naveen kissed her on the forehead. "I'll always be here for you."

Tiana gently broke from hug to look up into the honey coloured eyes of the man who comfort her, and saw the caring, gentleness, concern and love behind them. It simply took her breath away.

"You said that you'll always be there for me?" she asked.

"Yes Tiana. I care deeply about you." He said, wiping away her tears. "When I saw you at that door tonight I—

Tiana's lips pressed onto Naveen's in a quick but passionate motion. She deepened the kiss when her tongue entered his mouth. Her heart racing.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her on his lap, his own tongue dancing in her mouth. His own heart racing and his stomach in knots. He was pretty much convinced of how he felt for Tiana. He was in love with her.

And before he could confess, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She stood up shaking her head, covering her lips with her hands. "I don't know what's gotten over me."

Naveen got up off the floor and dusted himself. "Don't apologize. The kiss—

"Was a mistake." She said with a serious look.

He was taken aback. "What?"

She then sat on her bed, hugging herself. "I should be gettin' ready for bed if I want to make ya breakfast in the morning."

"No, sleep in. You had a rough night." He said. "Goodnight, Tiana."

"Goodnight, Naveen." She replied as he closed the door. Placing her hands on her chest she fell back onto the bed. "I can't be in love with him." And closed her eyes. "I won't be in love with him." She tried to convince herself. "Naveen...why are you doing this to me?"

Naveen went into his own room with Tiana's hot kiss still lingering on his lips. After that kiss there was no denying it, he wanted her, in body and in heart. As a king, he knew what he wanted, as a man, he knew what he needed.

"Tiana...you certainly came into my life as a surprise," he said with a weak grin. "The best surprise I ever received."

()()()()


	11. Questions And Answers

A/N: Will try to edit this chapter later but I had to give you all an update on this story! Enjoy!

A King's Heart

Questions And Answers

As usual, Naveen woke up to the smell of breakfast and the back of Tiana now in thigh-length Bohemian style house coat, cooking away.

She then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a medium side glass pitcher that contained orange juice and poured it into a glass cut. "Breakfast should be ready in a few." She handed him the glass. "You can wait in the dining room."

Naveen looked into her face and knew that she didn't have much sleep last night, despite her trying to pretend nothing happened. Instead of asking the same question of her being alright or not, he left her for the dining room.

Tiana walked into the room with the last of what she's cooked and just as always she's done for the past several weeks prepared his plate.

While they were eating Naveen thought about last night's kiss with Tiana. He's never kissed another woman before or after his wife and never have he felt such emotion and feeling like he did with Tiana. Whenever he and Thalia were together he always felt more force on her part. As if she wasn't into it as much as he was, but then again she was a princess who as brought up to be a good wife and mother and to please her husband's needs whether she was in the mood or not. But with Tiana, she was different. Never a princess or trained to be a certain way she always had the freedom to choose whomever she wanted to kiss or to spend her life with.

He didn't know why he was thinking of this right after she basically told him it was a mistake. Though the kiss was the best he's ever had. He smirked.

"What are you smilin' about?" Tiana asked.

Naveen shook his head. "Thinking of how good this breakfast is."

"You were thinkin' of that kiss weren't you?"

Again, Naveen loved the honesty this woman before him would often bring him. "I would lie if I say that I wasn't."

She smirked. "Must've been the best kiss you ever had."

"Again, I would lie if I say that it wasn't." He kept his smirk and laughed when she did her typical eye rolling response.

Just then, a knock could be heard from the door.

"Naveen?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Who's looking for you this early in the day?"

Naveen recognized the voice as his valet and friend. "Just a friend of mine who—

The door unlocked and in came the valet. "Naveen I thought that…" He stopped when he saw Tiana sitting at the other end of the table. "My apologies." He then looked over at Naveen. "Your mother said to call her." And just as he came in, he hurried out the door, locking it.

Tiana ate the last of her breakfast before rising from her seat. "I see how it is." She walked through the large dinning room to her room.

Naveen looked puzzled and followed her. "Wait—what?"

"Your friend has a key to this apartment while I don't?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Is that what you're upset about?"

She ignored him and went over to her closet where she pulled out a sky blue dress.

"Tiana—

"I have some things to do today so I may not be back before lunch."

"If you wanted a key then you could've just told me." He didn't see what the big deal was. It was only a key. He then looked out of her window and saw lightning flashing. "Are you sure you want to go out now? It looks vicious."

Tiana looked out the window and sighed, plopping on her bed. "I just need some air. Something to distract me from—

"Last night." Naveen finished, sitting beside her. "What you need is some sleep. You're doing too much."

"Naveen—

"I'm serious. You look exhausted though you're still beautiful. Just a little tired."

Tiana's eyes met the young king's and could clearly read them as the considerate, gentle and loving man that who was sitting before her. "You call me beautiful."

He nodded. "Yes, I did."

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." She smiled softly at him and gently ran her hand across his jaw line.

Naveen's eyes never left hers as she studied more of his face as he wasn't sure what she was thinking at the moment. She looked lost, curious and bewildered about something. Could she share the same feelings he has for her?

"We've come into each other's lives at such…," She didn't finished and her hand finally left his face. "…I don't know what to really say about my behavior last night. I'm not one to being so forward, unless, well…it doesn't matter. But I do appreciate your friendship and you having me stay at your place."

"I enjoy having you here with me." Naveen took her hand and kissed it.

Tiana felt her stomach knot up again at his gentle kiss but also soon felt sleep come over her. "I guess the weather is making me feel this way."

"Tired?"

She nodded her head before lying down.

Naveen stood up, pulling the covers over her and placed a kiss her on the forehead. "Do you eed for me to close the window?"

"Mm-mm." She shook her head with her eyes closed. "I love the smell of fresh rain."

"So do I." He whispered. "Sleep well, mi benita."

"What's a _mi benita_?"

"It means my beauty in Maldonia."

"Pretty." Tiana smiled as she blissfully drifted into dreamland.

Naveen looked at her once more before leaving her room.

()()()()

Later Tiana woke to seeing that it was still pouring out. She then looked over at her clock that read 11:34 a.m. and knew that she should be preparing lunch for herself and Naveen.

"Naveen?" she called out his name as she left her room.

"He stepped out for a moment, Tiana."

She stopped when she heard a voice that wasn't her roommate's. Her eyes instead saw a young man who looked a bit like Naveen, minus the masculine physic. As her sleep finally cleared up, he was nowhere close to looking like Naveen, but his accent let her know that he too was from Maldonia.

"Who are you?" Tiana asked.

"I'm Naveen's va—friend."

She raised an eyebrow. "Va—friend?" she repeated, puzzled.

"I meant friend." He smiled; his eyes moving down to her very revealing night gown.

Tiana rolled her eyes and walked pass him into the kitchen, he followed.

"He requests that you do not prepare lunch for him this afternoon."

"Good enough for me." She opened the refrigerator door.

"Or for yourself."

"And why did he request that?"

"Because he ordered it?"

Tiana snorted. "You act as if he's a king with taking his orders."

"Well he is…um, he's very important to me. He's a wonderful friend who always looks out for those he love and care for."

"I know how generous he is." Tiana smiled at how true this man's words were of Naveen. "What's your name, kid?"

"Kid?" The man laughed. "I am older than you are, madam."

She raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like by much!"

"I'm twenty-two!"

"I didn't mean it literally." Tiana said.

"Oh…" He laughed. "How old are you? Seventeen?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a not so charming way.

Tiana simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

"My name is Jason." He tried to take away the awkwardness between the two while also trying to remain a gentleman, but he couldn't help noticing her next to nothing attire. "So, what are you to his—I mean, Naveen?"

Tiana knew the man was attracted to her and also knew that he wouldn't harm her so with ease, she answered, "Just a roommate. A friend."

"Roomate…Friend?" He repeated.

"Mmhm." She left him in the kitchen and was pleased when she saw Naveen walking in through the front door, but the feeling changed when another man walked into the living room, his eyes wondering all over her.

Growing annoyed, she walked back into her room.

Naveen saw his guard's gaze following her and cleared his throat. "Watch who you're staring at."

The man quickly looked away. "My apologizes you're majesty."

"And try not to call me by my title name." Naveen ordered as Jason walked out of the kitchen with a slice of apple pie on a glass dish.

"This is some excellent pie. Where did you get this from?" He continued stuffing his face.

"Tiana baked it and I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't stare at her as if she's some harem concubine." Naveen's tone was stern.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Jason smirked. "If I were you I'd already claim her in my bed."

Naveen gave him a warning look.

Jason shrugged. "Well, she would be asking for it."

"This is why women find it hard to trust men with that mentality. There's no excuse to look at or even attempt to harm a woman based on what she wears. Now I'd appreciate it if you two would leave before you ruin everything." He took the half eaten pie from the valet.

"Ruin everything?" questioned Jason with a sly grin. "Is there something going on between you two?" He started towards the door.

"No, there isn't but…," He set the plate down before taking the large grocery bag from the guard's hands. "…I want you two to leave. You've caused enough damage in the five minutes I've returned."

"She is very good looking, Naveen. It's no wonder you—

Naveen closed the door at the men's faces and soon saw Tiana opening the door from her room with a small smile. "I apologize for—

"It's alright. Their men." She answered.

"But they had no business being disrespectful to you."

Tiana snorted, going over to the large grocery bag. "I've been through way worse. And they were only looking anyway."

Naveen snatched the bag away from her

"What's in the bag?" She smiled, more than determine to see what's in it.

"Food?"

"I know that, but what kind of food?"

He smirked this time. "Ingredients."

"What kind of ingredients?"

"You'll see once I'm done making it." He gave her a playful grin.

She raised an eyebrow. "You know how to cook?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'm in your league! It's a traditional dish that my people make." He set down the bag, taking out the vegetables, flour.

Tiana watched as he went to work now in an apron. He looked pretty damn good making his homemade pasta.

_'Too damn good,'_ she thought as she watched him sauté the shrimp.

"I had no idea that you can cook." Tiana rested her chin on the back of her hand.

Naveen smirked. "I'm capable of a lot of things." His voice hinted in flirtatious.

"I see." She smiled, watching him using extra virgin olive oil. "So she had to be an extra virgin, huh?" She teased.

Naveen laughed as he began working on the spinach.

()()()()

Naveen placed a plate with beautiful noodles laced with shrimp, basil, and spinach with a hint of olive oil before Tiana.

She laughed when he put a handkerchief on her lap and handed her a fork. "Copy cat."

"Try it." He encouraged.

She did just that and put her hand over her mouth.

"Mmm…" She moaned.

"So?"

"It's delicious!" She ate some more. "So fresh, you must've gotten the shrimp and vegetables from one of those expensive shops in the centre of the Quarter."

"Um…?" Naveen raised an eyebrow. "I had help." He didn't want to share about his guard going in the store to help him pick out the right ingredients.

He joined Tiana, but in the dining room as they savored their lunch with a couple of glasses of Maldonian wine. The two spoke more about each other, learning that they have a lot more in common than they originally thought.

"So you mean to tell me, that you actually thought that American women are all wild out willing to sleep with any man in sight?"

"I was very young then and there were times when I would be curious. But I never went far enough to do anything with several of them," he explained with a shrug.

"Several?" She then playfully poked out her bottom lip. "I thought I was your first."

Naveen smiled. "You're definitely the first American girl I find…interesting." He quickly recovered.

"I'll take that." Tiana then rose from her seat.

Naveen's eyes travelled on her petite figure. She was slender, but had round hips, small waist, nice legs, amazing derriere…wait. _'Get a hold of yourself,'_ he mentally convinced himself.

"You wanna dance?" Tiana turned on the phonograph.

Naveen, with his glass of wine stood up ready to feel the woman in his arms. With one last gulp he set down his glass, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Tiana smiled. "You're getting pretty comfortable,"

"It's not everyday that I get to have a beautiful woman in my arms." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Charming," Tiana said, trying to hide her blush.

But Naveen caught on. "Are you blushing?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I've finally got you to blush!" He joked as the music played on. He soon heard Tiana humming to it; her voice was like heaven to his ears.

_Blue skies smilin' at me  
>Nothin' but blue skies do I see<br>Bluebirds singin' a song  
>Nothin' but bluebirds all day long<br>Never saw the sun shinin' so bright  
>Never saw things goin' so right<br>Noticing the days hurrying by  
>When you're in love, my how they fly<em>

_Blue days, all of them gone  
>Nothin' but blue skies from now on<br>Blue skies smilin' at me  
>Nothin' but blue skies do I see<em>

"You have a voice of an angel," Naveen whispered in her ear.

"So I've heard," Tiana smiled as the music continued on.

Naveen loved that the woman have pipes, and he was sure that her voice could even make his rival enemies call a truce and not mention her looks. Tiana has definitely been a wonderful influence on him and would later thank the higher sources for the rain that's kept them together this lovely afternoon.

"Besides being an excellent cook and singer, what else interests you?"

Tiana almost missed the question as she was so drawn into his comforting hold. "I've always enjoyed painting, reading and spending time with my girlfriends—until they decided to get married and began having babies,"

"You make it seem like that's a bad thing," Naveen noticed her tone on the subject.

"To each's own, I suppose." She looked into his honey coloured eyes. "You never told me much about you and Maldonia?"

Naveen nodded. "I work a lot—too much but I try to exercise, play my ukulele—

"You play the ukulele?" Tiana said, interested.

"I do." He answered.

"Can you play for me?"

Naveen heard the scratches from the phonograph, indicating that the song was finished and turned that off before going into his room to get the instrument.

Tiana watch the handsome king walk out of his room carrying the ukulele before sitting beside her on the couch. "It looks expensive."

"It was worth every penny." Naveen strummed the strings.

"What do you do for a living, if you don't me asking?" Tiana didn't want to seem like a gold-digger, but she's noticed everything in his possession looked like it was worth more than her, ten times over.

"You can say that I have an important job." He simply answered.

"You're not in the mob are you?" She asked an eyebrow.

Naveen laughed. "No, but that would be an interesting turn in careers for me."

"Then what do you do for a living? You have a nice place to live, nice clothes and don't get offended, but you are the best smelling man I've ever…smelled. There are women who would even envy you on that besides your hair."

Naveen still felt a bit uneasy on telling this woman who he really is. He trusted her to a certain point and was really enjoying his freedom as an ordinary man. But then again Tiana did share her interests and he knows that her family hates her, or at least her aunt does. Would she accept him if he told her more on his personal life or past?

"What I do for a living? I am a ki—

()()()()


	12. Thy Kingdom Come

A King's Heart

Thy Kingdom Come

"What I do for a living? Where do I begin?" He started with a light chuckle. "I am a ki—

The telephone interrupted his answer and Tiana rose from her seat to answer.

"Hello?"

Naveen groaned in annoyance, but didn't have long to wait.

"Um, some woman wants to speak to you?"

He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Who was that woman?" asked Nagina.

He watched as Tiana collected the dishes from the dining room. "She's helping around," he whispered low enough for his mother to hear.

"Oh so you've finally took my advice on hiring a helper."

"Look, I'm busy right now—

"When will you be returning home? To your kingdom? You have responsibilities to uphold here you know."

"Can we talk about this later?" He watched Tiana going into her room.

"Naveen—

"Abinaza." He hung up the phone as a headache started to develop. His mother was an expert at causing the annoying ache as well as his work. Since losing Thalia and their daughter they would come and go, leading him to countless days in his study, drowning his sorrows with work. It wasn't until he made it to New Orleans when they stopped.

Tiana walked out of her room now wearing her silk house coat when she saw Naveen now looking stressed. A smirk formed on her lips at she plopped on the loveseat beside him

"One of your Maldonian girlfriends looking for you?" she teased.

He smiled a little. "A Maldonian mother nagging me every way she can,"

"Lucky you," she got on her knees and rested her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

Naveen groaned, resting his head on her shoulder. "That feels good."

"You've got some big knots in these broad shoulders. Holding in more weight than I am, if that's possible."

"Trust me. You don't know the half of it," he said with a moan.

"Sit up big head!" Tiana playfully pushed him up before applying more pressure on the knots for several more minutes until she finally felt them dissipating under her thumbs. Satisfied, she removed her now tired hands and placed them on his strong arms.

"You're as good as my personal masseuse." Naveen rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you can afford your own masseuse?" She shook her head. "It's no wonder those Maldonian women are always looking for you."

Naveen decided to not respond and rest his back against the couch. He invited Tiana to join him; she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm pulling her by his side.

She fit perfectly.

Tiana's forehead touched his neck as her hand rest comfortably on his six pack abs. It's been a while since she's been this close to a man. She never thought much of her past and felt that it was best that it was never brought up to anyone, especially to Naveen who seemed like an important man. She had a feeling that he wasn't comfortable about sharing too much on his and she couldn't blame him. She only hoped that wasn't married.

"You have the body of a Greek god."

Naveen laughed at her honesty. "I've never known a woman who was so vocal on her opinions."

"Your mother seemed interested in who I was."

"So you _were_ listening." He smirked, not paying attention to his hand rubbing over her hip.

"A little." She looked up at him. "What's your mother afraid of? That you'll fall in love with an American woman and never come back home?"

Naveen looked down at her, not sure if she was joking or being serious. He also noticed her hand slowly trailing up and down his abs; the innocent gesture was now arousing him.

"Hmm?"

Tiana smirked, feeling his hand brush over her derrière. "I said that your mother might be afraid that her son will fall inlove with an American woman and never come back home"

Naveen's eyes moved down to her slightly parted lips and wanted to feel them on his again. He was also well aware of where his hand was and hers as it was now on his thigh.

"Perhaps…" He lowered his face to hers. "But that would be her problem. Wouldn't it?" He asked in a husky voice before capturing her lips with his. With no effort, he pulled Tiana right onto his lap as they deepened their osculation.

Moans escaped their mouth while their tongues danced in a heated battle of lust.

Naveen ran his hands under her silk jacket, noticing how thin the material of her slip was.

Tiana could feel him fully erect under her which aroused her even more. She slowly grind her hips as a soft moan escaped her lips. Her robe opened and soon felt her breast in Naveen's mouth.

"Naveen…" she moaned, pressing her breast further onto his hot mouth where he sucked and teased with his tongue circling around her nipple.

"Oh yes, Naveen...,"

The king heard her calling his name which excited him even more. His lips left her right breast for her left giving it the same sensual treatment.

Tiana opened her eyes, realizing what she was doing and quickly pulled away, getting off his lap and catching her own breath. "I'm sorry." She closed her robe.

Naveen shook his head, still high from the heated kiss. "No. I should be the one to apologize."

She shook her head, shoving his arm. "We'll both apologize. I did kiss you back. Always such a gentleman," she teased.

Naveen didn't understand how she could quickly move on from what they just shared. That kiss he received from her was just as passionate as his which almost led to them having sex. "I…," he stopped. "Did you at least enjoy the kiss?"

"Yea," was her response. She didn't want to tell him how the kiss swept her off her feet. How it made her heart thump several beats a second and how it made her stomach tie in knots. And how him kissing and teasing her breasts almost caused her to climax. It's been a while since she's felt this way about another man but she couldn't risk hurting him. So she took the easy way out, pretending that it meant nothing. "It was a kiss between friends. Nothing more."

Naveen knew that she was full of it, but he couldn't tell her that. "So you're saying that you didn't feel anything from that kiss?"

"It felt good? I mean what more do you want me to say about it? We kissed, it felt good, the end." She rose from the couch to look out the window and sighed as the rain kept falling. "The streets are definitely starting to flood."

_'So I guess Louis was right about music being her only love,'_ He thought in frustration.

()()()()

The next several days were really taking a toll on the two as the rain would not lift, making them remain crammed together in the apartment.

Naveen was use to being in the same room for a long amount of time with him being practically living in his study in Maldonia and in countless conference meetings, but Tiana, a woman who was always out and about was developing claustrophobia, or so she thought she was. Naveen and his friends were beginning to annoy her and since she couldn't just stay in her room she killed time by cleaning, cooking, and baking. Even doing the laundry.

Jason, Naveen's valet and friend was enjoying Tiana's domestic house work, especially her attire. She wore a simple yellow dress with an apron, the outfit she use to wear while working as a maid for the La Bouffs.

"Tiana my love!" He called her name.

She rolled her eyes and grunted. "What is it?"

"Ooh feisty." Jason laughed.

Naveen shook his head. "Leave her alone."

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me!" She spat.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a gentleman!" Naveen fired back.

Tiana groaned. "That's your problem! You're too much of a gentleman!"

"Oh, so you want me to constantly look at your ass and make a call out on you much like this character here?" He pointed at his valet.

"Hey!" Jason said.

"I want you to—ugh!" She slammed the plate down onto the coffee table before storming into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Jason snorted. "She needs it bad, your majesty."

"She's tired of being cooped up and I don't blame her," Naveen rose up from the arm chair before walking over to the window and to his relief, the rain lifted; cracks of sunshine were breaking through the clouds. "Achidonza!"

"What?" Jason asked, looking out the window.

"It stopped raining!" Naveen went to Tiana's door and opened it. "Tiana, it stopped…," He stopped when he saw that she was only in her in her bra and panties. "I'm sorry…,um. I should've knocked—

Tiana cut him off with a small smile on her lips. "You can stop the charade. I know you've seen plenty of naked women in your life." She placed a hand on her hip. "Well aren't you gonna come in?"

Naveen laughed nervously, closing the door as he stepped into the room. He also noticed a fuchsia coloured dress on the bed. "So you already knew about the rain?"

"Mmhm." She said. "Is that pervert you call a friend gone yet?"

"Who?" Naveen frowned, trying his best to not look at her body.

Tiana laughed. "You men are all the same."

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long, I mean…damnit!"

She laughed again. "It's all right. If I could spend the night with any man it would definitely be with you."

Again, Naveen was astonished by her honesty. Though he saw innocence in her eyes he also saw confidence, poise, elegance and she knew exactly what she wanted without a doubt in her mind. Much like a queen.

"So what do you say?" She teased, stepping over to him.

He gulped as he felt himself grow hard rather quickly. How could this woman make him react in such a way without any form of effort? Was it the way she swayed her curvaceous hips as she walked his way? Or could it be the beauty of her over all presence? Even with clothing he found her beautiful. Or could it be the fact that this woman was like no other. She had dreams of living her own life, not arranged or prepared for anyone but for herself—not like his wife who dedicated her life into being his pleasure servant. Saying yes to exactly everything he asked for her to do. He had a feeling that Tiana would rather die than be anyone's servant as she despised her old job as a maid. But here she was standing before him. Willingly giving herself to him without a bone of regret or hesitation in her tone.

"What do I say?" He repeated.

Tiana stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, giving him a short but sensual kiss. "No strings."

Naveen's breathing grew heavy as he pulled her into his arms, in a possessive hold, seeing how much she wanted him in her brown eyes, feeling her heart beating as heavy as his. And just as he was about to take her, a heavy knock on the door interrupted their heated connection.

"Merde!" He cursed.

"Naveen are you alive in there!" Jason exclaimed from the other end of the door.

Tiana stepped away, feeling heated herself. "Maybe you should go see what he wants. I'm going to see if I can go out. The streets doesn't look that flooded and it's already gettin' humid out."

Naveen quickly recovered, seeing her put on her housecoat. "Do you mind if I join you."

"Your car should be fine so why not?" She smiled.

"I'll be ready in a few."

"Don't rush. I still need to get ready."

"Oh yes, I forget that a man's five minutes is a woman's fifty minutes." He decided to tease her.

Tiana playfully shoved him, "Get out of my room."

Naveen pretended that he was hurt. "So after all of that you're kicking me out?'

"Yep, now scat!" She laughed.

"I see what you're trying to do, but…," Naveen wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air.

"Naveen!" She squeaked. "Put me down!"

"If you insist…," he dropped her on the bed before making a run for the door.

"When I get up out of this bed—

"Not another word from you." He gave her a wink before leaving the room, closing the door.

"Mmm." Tiana lightly bit on her bottom lip, thinking of his strong arms around her body as she fantasize about them making love…

"Okay, okay Ms. Tiana. Let's not get too carried away here." She sat up, placing her hand over her chest. "Naveen…you're gonna be the end of me." She fell back onto the pillows. "Music don't fail me now!"

()()()()


	13. Bewitched, Bothered And Bewildered…

A/N: Warning on the graphic language and content in this chapter. The song featured on this chapter (originally released in 1940) is on my profile if you're interested in hearing it. Enjoy and review!

A King's Heart

Bewitched, Bothered And Bewildered…

For the past several days Naveen and Tiana were just as inseparable out in public as they were when they were crammed up inside during the rainfall. Louis and Ray would tease the two while they brushed it off saying they were only friends—at least that's what Tiana would say. Naveen didn't mind the teasing. He was very fond of the woman and wished she was open to her 'fondness' for him.

He got to meet her friends, one of them happened to be the wife of Louis, a woman by the name of Georgia. A petite woman with a belly swollen with a baby. Her other friends Mildred and Anna, who were simple nice girls, both engaged to be married very soon to equally nice gentlemen. Anna made it be known of how supportive she was of Naveen and Tiana.

"So ya'll didn't do anything while ya were in that apartment?" mused Anna. It was only just women in the room.

Tiana bit her bottom lip before responding. "We danced a little and kissed but—

"Ooh!" They listened attentively.

She rolled her eyes. "We flirted but that's all that's happened between us."

"Do you want more to happen? I know I would if I were in ya shoes, girl!" Anna said.

"He's a gentleman—

"Who likes kissing you a lot apparently," teased Georgia."

"You're to talk, Georgia!" Mildred lightly patted on the swollen belly of the woman.

They all laughed.

"Look ya'll, Naveen is a really nice guy." Tiana began. "He have yet asked for rent payments and he's even cooked for me. Once."

"He can cook too?" Anna then sighed. "He's perfect, Tia! Go marry him already."

"Now you know that I'm married to one thing and that's—

"Your music!" her friend all said, shaking their heads.

Tiana smirked. "Am I that bad?"

"Yes!" Anna laughed. "You of all people deserve a happy life. A good man to take care of you for once."

"I've done fine all by myself before he came along." Tiana looked at her friends who all gave her skeptical looks. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "All right my life was hell before he came along, and I know for certain that it will change for the better if I were to pursue him. But it gets boring doing the same things every night. That's why I need to get myself back to work tonight."

"Oh you didn't hear?" Georgia asked grimly.

Tiana raised an eyebrow, "Hear what?"

"That the jazz club got caught on fire due to the flood. Everything was destroyed."

"Oh no…" Tiana didn't remember Louis telling her this. Why did he keep it from her? "Louis never mentioned it."

"He was also upset but got a job as a janitor for now, and the owner of the club gave up on it since he doesn't have the money to pay for the damages," Georgia said. "I'm sorry."

Tiana sighed. "I got to find another place to work. I don't want to go back to Mr. La Bouff as a maid."

"Then don't." Both Mildred and Georgia rose from the table. "We'll be back."

"You don't need to be going back over there anyway." Anna said."You remember what happened between you and William."

"I have to if I need to be making some money, Anna." Tiana then rose from the chair.

"Why not just return to Belle Femme if you want to make a lot of quick money fast?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Because I refuse to dance and parade in front of a bunch of homemade drunken men grabbing my behind every step of the way."

"But you were the favourite and most popular there! I'm sure Madam Cage would be pleased to see you again."

"And what about her good for nothing husband Russell? I don't think so!"

"Russell...erm, Monsieur Cage died a month ago! You don't have to worry about him requesting any sessions from you. And how long you stay is up to you."

"No thank you!" Tiana crossed her arms remembering working as a burlesques dancer at the young age of fourteen. Even if she did it for six months it was one of the worse moments in her life. The male audience weren't the problem, it was the corruption backstage that made her shudder. Forcing already broken young girls to perform acts they weren't ready to face, she was one of them. Anna was the only friend she made there. The rest of the girls were very competitive when it came to getting the spotlight, but unlike those girls Tiana would easily be rewarded by the 'achievement' by being a natural. And being on top did have its perks…the pay was amazing.

She sighed. "I don't know…"

"It isn't like you'll be alone. I still work there!" Anna laughed.

Tiana frowned. "But you're getting married?"

"I met my fiancé there! We agreed that I will resign a week before the wedding. I already spoke to Madam Cage about it. She's soften up since losing her man. She'll be fine if you want to only do it for a month. She doesn't care."

"I'll think about it," Tiana said, wondering if Naveen would approve of her choice. But why should she care what he thinks of her? He isn't her husband.

"Good! Do you remember the address?"

"Yea." Tiana couldn't believe that she was desperate enough to go back there. If she chooses to return that is. "Well I best get going and find Naveen."

"Naveen is with Louis and Ray. They can be anywhere." Georgia said, returning to her seat.

"Then I'll just walk home. The men in red aren't standing by the lobby which leaves me no problem getting in."

"I'm sorry for downing you girl." Georgia felt bad.

"No, I should be headin' back anyway. Ya'll got my number, right?"

"Yes." Mildred said.

"I won't have a phone until after the wedding." Anna smiled. "But you know where to find me ma _belle_." She winked at her.

Tiana hugged her friends before parting ways. The one place that actually gave her the freedom to use her gift had gone to hell just as everything in her life. She wished Naveen was around. His smile alone always made her days brighter.

She snorted at how foolish she just sounded. "Naveen making my days brighter…"

()()()()

Once she made it back to the apartment she stripped from her clothing and drew herself a bath. The warmness from the water and the softness of the bubbles already lifting the depression she caught while speaking with her friends.

Now that her singing career was facing a slow death she tried to muse on the thought of working for Mr. La Bouff. In a heartbeat he would hire her, but again bad blood would return because William will be there. Their childhood friendship was a beautiful one. And then she never thought that nothing would tear it apart until she was fourteen. That's when her life took a turn for the worse in everyone she loved left her from left to right. Whether by death or by society.

With a sigh she sank underneath the water and Naveen's face came to mind. His handsome physic, chiseled face, silky thick brown locks. The man was simply beautiful. Too beautiful to even be human. She thought that he would turn out to be an arrogant womanizer who simply enjoyed watching her perform with a mindset that he would jump into her panties but she was far from correct on that. He wasn't like the other men she knew. He was a gentleman.

A very rich gentleman who offered her a home with no pay, unless cooking was considered a way to pay. She come to accept that maybe he just needed the company. A friend to cure his loneliness. He seemed like a man who was searching for something.

But what exactly?

She didn't know much of his personal life other then him coming from an exotic country and having a mother who constantly calls him throughout the day. And there are his friends. One was as large as a giant and his other friend was too much of a sleazebag to be around such a gentleman as Naveen.

He's certainly walked into her life when everything seemed to fall apart again and was grateful for everything he's done for her. He's even been patient with her when she gets in one of her mood swings. And not once tried to assault her by her revealing house attire, but is very protective of her when company arrives.

She thought back at the times where they've gone a bit far with kissing and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had no regrets. It's been a while since a man held her in his arms, to feel a man's lips upon hers, to take in his masculine scent which was very appealing.

Rising from the water she moaned at the thought of going further with the young king. What would it be like to make love with the man? Would he be as passionate as he is in her dreams?

Shaking the thought from her head she laughed at herself.

"I sound like a hormonal teenager," she said to herself with a smirk. Naveen was obviously attracted to her as she was with him so why not go further with him. It isn't as if she's in love with the man. Or is she?

"No, I can't be." She stopped that thought very quickly. Too many people she loved have gone away from her and she couldn't afford to jinx this wonderful man. No matter how good his kisses felt, how his strong arms kept her warm, how his voice and that irresistible accent that comes out of it made her melt. His overall presence had her heart pump a thousand beats per second.

"Damn, damn, damn!" She cursed. "I am in love with him. My biggest fear is coming true…," She sank back under the water where Naveen's handsome face appeared in her visions once more. Suddenly, she heard Naveen's voice along with a slam on the front door.

"Tiana, are you here?"

She got up, splashing some water onto the floor. "Yes!" She answered, breathing hard. "I'm taking a bath! I'll be out in a few!"

"Take your time!" He said after a brief pause. "I hope you don't mind some new music. I couldn't help myself."

After a few seconds the song came on and instantly Tiana recognized it. "New music?" She laughed and looked up at the ceiling and asked no one in particular, "Is it really a coincidence that he's playing a song that's explaining my feelings for him at the moment?"

She decided to sing along:

_I'm wild again, beguiled again  
>A simpering, whimpering child again<br>Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I…_

She lathered the soap on her body as she continued:

_Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep  
>Then love came and told me I shouldn't sleep<br>Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I…_

_Lost my heart but what of it?  
>He is cold, I agree<br>He can laugh but I love it  
>Although the laugh's on me…<em>

Naveen paused when he heard her singing voice and wasn't surprised that she knew the song. He listened on while humming along. Even if the best jazz club in town was closed he was thankful to have the best singer in town under his roof. The same singer who without any effort captured his heart in the most natural way, and he didn't want to sound too arrogant but he had a feeling that she was thinking of him as she sang the song. At least he wanted to believe that she was…

_I'll sing to him, each Spring to him  
>And long for the day when I cling to him<br>Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I…_

Tiana sighed as she came to realize that no matter how much she tried to deny it, she has fallen in love with this important man.

"Naveen, why did you do this to me?" she asked, low enough for only herself to hear.

()()()()

After rinsing the soap from her body, Tiana hurried to her room where she changed into a body hugging night gown that reached to her thighs. The house coat she wore didn't hide much as she prepared dinner in the kitchen. Naveen entered the room and kindly greeted her as he noticed how focused she was fixing the food.

"It smells good in here," he said as he was about to step back out the room.

Tiana turned back to him. "Dinner should be ready in a few."

He nodded his head before leaving the kitchen. He exhaled in relief as he sat on his armchair while the jazz music played from the phonograph. Seeing Tiana in her attire while making his dinner really did it to him. The young king was usually better controlling of his feelings around her and felt that he almost blew it this time.

"Oh, you want to eat in the living room tonight?" Tiana smiled from the dining room.

Naveen rose from his chair. "No, the dining room is fine." He returned the smile before taking his seat. "What's for dinner?"

"Well…," Tiana placed the dishes on the table. "I made ya some Cajun chicken with my daddy's famous creole sauce, sautéed tomatoes and rice…I made the rice extra spicy." She gave him a wink.

Naveen laughed and licked his lips. "Mmm…,"

She laughed. "I also made Chocolate Crepes with Fresh Strawberries." She uncovered the lid revealing the dessert.

"Everything is perfect, as always." Naveen said, appreciating her meals and presence.

"Now let's eat." Tiana smirked. "Well let me tuck this handkerchief in ya shirt. You know how messy you can get sometimes." She teased, tucking the cloth into his collar.

Naveen laughed, taking a whiff of her vanilla scented perfume while she carefully rubbed her hand over the cloth, smoothing it out.

He looked into her brown eyes and saw the fire in them; the same wanting and thirst he also had for her.

Tiana's heart beat quicken as she disconnected the eye contact. "Um, you should be fine now." She took a seat on her chair across from his and started their prayer before eating.

Dinner was very quiet with only a few words from Naveen, complimenting on how good the simple dish was. And how their day went.

"Louis is a janitor now that the club is closed," Naveen said. "It's a shame that the owner doesn't want to open it. I even offered to help pay for the damages and he still refused."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You actually offered to pay for his damages?"

"And repairs." Naveen shrugged. "Perhaps this flood was a blessing for him?"

"I guess." Tiana wiped the corners of her mouth with the handkerchief before standing. "Do you want thirds?"

He shook his head. "I think my stomach only has room for those crepes."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Well if you insist…,"

Naveen wanted to help her, but knew that she would refuse so he remained seated, looking forward to tasting the rich dessert.

She sat the plate in front of him. "Eat up."

He was about to but stopped when he noticed some whip cream on her thigh. "You have something on your…," He ran his hand up her smooth thigh to wipe away the cream. His arousal grew by the sensual but polite act.

Tiana's breath was caught in her throat by his sudden touch and knew that she better sit back down or her reaction would be obvious but it was too late, Naveen already heard her soft moan before she realized she did such a thing.

After finishing up their dessert Tiana collected the dishes to clean in the kitchen.

Naveen went back into the living room where he knew that he could collect his thoughts and try to focus on more gentlemanly thoughts while listening to his music. But Tiana walked into the room and he couldn't help but eye her in her next to nothing attire and closed his eyes, holding in every ounce of arousal he had for her. Not even with Thalia has he felt this much enticement, so much hunger. What has gotten into him? He was usually so good at controlling his temptations.

"Did you like ya dinner and dessert?" Tiana asked as she approached him to take off his handkerchief in the collar of his shirt.

Naveen took in her vanilla scent once more and that was when he couldn't fight it any longer.

"Stop it," he breathed.

Tiana grew puzzled. "What is it?"

He opened his eyes. "We can't—I can't…," He rose from his seat to stare her right in the eyes.

Tiana grew a little fearful at his gaze and stepped back, knowing that he shared the same thoughts as she did, which scared her. "Look whatever I did I'm so—

He grabbed both of her arms in a possessive manner before hungrily pressing his mouth onto hers, moaning deeply.

She returned the kiss by circling her arms over his broad shoulders, combing her fingers through his hair to feel every inch of his tongue in her mouth. Suddenly she felt her body being lifted and carried into a room that wasn't hers but Naveen's. Her back soon touching the soft mattress.

Naveen pulled back to get a better look at the woman who haunted his thoughts and dreams for the past several weeks. "Why is it that I can't control myself around you?"

She smirked with lust in her eyes before pushing him onto the mattress so that she could get on top of him. "Because I can't control myself around you." Her lips crashed back onto his.

()()()()

Tiana stirred from her bliss to find herself in Naveen's arms, under his soft covers. She smiled and ran her hand up his much toned chest, satisfied on the passionate night they shared. The sky was still filled with stars and the clock read 11:47 p.m. It was a cute little wooden clock and figured it must've come from his home in Maldonia. She picked it up and a golden ring connected to a chain fell from it. Frowning, Tiana set the clock back and picked up the chained ring, noticing it looked like a wedding band.

She quickly shot up and turned on the lamp from the nightstand to see if she was correct. Her mouth dropped when she saw that it was indeed wedding band. Reading she saw: _'To my loving wife, Thalia'_

"No…," she said softly, shaking her head. _'Did I just sleep with a married man?'_

Naveen opened his eyes to the beautiful woman who's back was facing his. He rolled to his side and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Mmm. You're awake mi benita?" He wrapped his arm over her body.

But Tiana pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me!" She got up off the bed to find her house coat.

Naveen sat up feeling puzzled. "What is it?"

"You didn't tell me that you're married!" She slipped on her silk house coat. "I don't sleep with married men. I've never slept with just any man…I—ugh you are a disgusting pig!" She charged for the door.

Naveen quickly wrapped a sheet around his waist as he hurried off the bed to take a hold of Tiana's hand. "No wait!"

She yanked it away, glaring right into his honey coloured eyes, "Don't touch me you son-of-a-bitch! You have no right to touch me!"

"But I'm—

"How dare you cheat on your wife? How dare you even sleep with me knowing you have some woman waiting for you all the way across the sea! All you wanted was a plaything well let me tell you, buddy. I'm no one's plaything!" She snapped.

"Please let me explain." Naveen grabbed his trousers and hurriedly pulled them on.

"Oh this I have to hear!" Tiana crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am married, well was married. Thalia is-was-is—

"You can stop right there because I don't give rat's ass on whatever else you have to say! All I know is that I'm leaving—

"Don't leave, Tiana! Thalia is no longer in my life!" Naveen shouted.

"Ha!" She said before marching out of the room.

"Thalia, my wife...is dead." His voice cracked with his head hung low.

Tiana stopped when she heard his confession and as much as she wanted to walk away she couldn't. His defeated tone made her stay.

Naveen thought he lost Tiana for good and hoped that he could have the chance to explain why he still had his dead wife's ring with him.

"Naveen…," Tiana wasn't sure if she should've stayed, but the look on his overall stance was heartbreaking. She could tell that he was a man still in mourning. Maybe that was why he came here in the first place? To find closure?

She had to know his reasons for being here and for keeping his so-called 'dead' wife's ring near him for anyone to find and get the wrong idea.

Naveen's eyes shot at hers, feeling her concern, confusion and anger. She had the right to know everything about him if he had any plans on having a relationship with her. "Please Tiana. Let me explain." He sat on the bed. "Sit." He patted on the bed.

"I'll stand," Tiana said, keeping a distance from him.

He exhaled before beginning. "Thalia was my wife and my life…when she was in it. We were arranged to be married after my father's death." He didn't feel that his start was correct, especially with the confused look on Tiana's face. "Let me start from the beginning. I was born a prince in my country call Maldonia. By age fourteen I've become a new king and husband."

Tiana was shocked, but his gentlemanly behavior made sense. "You're a king?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, and I was married. We had a child nine months of after our marriage, a daughter named Natalia who also died along with her mother."

Tiana knew how hard it was for him to say that without breaking down. To lose a spouse, and a child? She had to know…, "How did they die?"

"A crash," he swallowed. "A car crash that changed my life almost four years ago. The impact on their bodies made them unidentifiable and with the car going under the sea didn't help. No one deserved to die that way. Especially those two."

Tiana stepped over and took a seat beside the defeated man, resting her hand on his. "I'm so sorry."

Naveen looked up to see the tears flowing out of her brown eyes and could truly see how considerate they were.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated. "Had I'd known—

"You didn't and it was my fault. I've never told anyone else this story. I mean, the family knows, but I didn't want to let them go. This ring is the only thing I have left of her...and our daughter," Naveen wiped his own tears from his face. "But I know that Thalia would've wanted me to move on. We actually had a conversation about us finding love if one of us were ever to have an early demise. I told her that I wouldn't while she wouldn't accept it and begged me to move on. She would want me to find happy again. My happiness was what she lived for."

Tiana put her hand on her chest. "My…fiancé wanted the same for me."

"Fiancé?" This was the first Naveen has heard of her having a fiancé.

"You're not the only one holding secrets," Tiana gave him a weak smile. "Harold was my first—first everything," she confessed. "The handsomest man I've ever known though his face wasn't all that attractive, it was his body. So strong and muscular, so dark! He was the darkest boy in town I thought but so beautiful. His arrogance, his pride and he was oh so tough. And he wanted me," she laughed a little. "He wanted some skinny girl who had not one penny in her name." She smirked. "His family wasn't rich but they had enough to survive—live decently. I was thirteen when I met him and fourteen when I gave him my virginity. He promised to save enough to buy me a ring so that I could be his wife someday. Then one night, in the middle of our favourite spot in the middle of nowhere and under the moon and stars, he surprised me by asking for my hand. I couldn't believe it. His boss heard his story and wanted to help him with buying the ring but he refused the offer. He wanted to work for it and he did! The ring was beautiful. A tiny diamond but that didn't matter to me…

...

_'Oh Harold! It's beautiful!' Tiana wrapped her arms around the young man. 'I love you so much!'_

_'I wanted to give you a bigger diamond—_

_Tiana interrupted him with a kiss. 'No, it's perfect. Just like us.'_

_'Aw now ain't that sweet?' A young white boy who looked to be sixteen with a thick Texas accent teased._

_Both Harold and Tiana turned to see four white men with smirks on their faces. 'What you lookin' at nigger!' One spat at Harold who stood in front of Tiana._

_'We have no money on us.' Harold told the group of boys._

_'We don't want ya money, we want that sweet nigger bitch you got hidin' from us there.'_

_'Leave her out of this, Gerald.' Harold pleaded._

_Tiana held onto her fiancé's arm as her heart raced in fear._

_'What? You can have my sister but I can't have ya pretty little darkie? It doesn't work that way.' Challenged the boy._

_'I haven't done anything with your sister or any other woman at that,' Harold said._

_The young man laughed. 'I've heard different. Right boys?'_

_'I've heard different too.' One agreed._

_Gerald stepped up to Harold. 'Just let us have the darkie, we won't damage her too much.' He reached around to touch Tiana._

_'Keep ya hands off her!' Harold warned, eyes growing with fire._

_The boy slapped him across the face._

_Harold balled his fists and punched the boy. 'Run Tiana, run!' He shouted._

_Tiana quickly did as she was told, running as hard as she could. She could hear the slurs as she ran, 'You filthy nigger!'_

_'Get the nigger bitch!'_

_Her heart was slowly breaking as she heard punches, kicks and grunts, knowing they were all bruising and killing her one true love. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt arms wrap around her waist._

_'No!' She screamed as she hit the grass. Her eyes open to see Gerald, the ringleader smiling hard down at her. _

_'Damn you're a pretty darkie.' He fell onto his knees to cup her face._

_'No! Stop it!' She cried, and punched him on the face._

_He stuck her hard, 'You black slut! You're mine tonight!'_

_Tiana felt her arms pinned above her head as the man groped and felt up her body._

_'Ya nigger boyfriend is a dead man tonight.' He whispered darkly, running his hand over her panties. 'And I heard how good you are from my old buddy William La Bouff.' He licked her on the neck. 'Let's see if my buddy is right on how sweet you really are.' He undid his trousers, opening her legs._

_Tiana closed her eyes, tears running down her face.  
><em>

_Then out of nowhere lights began flashing. 'Who's out here?'_

_'Shit!' He buttoned up his trousers and ran back over to his group. 'Let's take that nigger and teach his ass a lesson!' They all grabbed an unconscious Harold and tied a rope around both his ankles. The other end of the rope was tied to the back of a truck. 'Drag that monkey!' Gerald told his friend before they drove off. The boys all cheering down the road as the bruised body of Harold violently dragged behind.  
><em>

_Tiana shivered from the spot she was in. Fearing that the boys would come back. She had a grim feeling that she would never see her beloved Harold ever again…_

_...  
><em>

"…I stayed there until the sun rose. I didn't know where Harold was until a month later when his body was found by a river," she began crying. "I couldn't even see him because he was unrecognizable. He couldn't be recovered properly and his funeral was a closed casket. It was as if I said goodbye to a box. The ring he wore was destroyed and the ring I wore that night was never found. No matter how many times I've searched."

Naveen pulled her in his arms. "I'm sorry for your loss. For everything that's happened to you."

"There was nothing I could do to prevent it from happening. He would never touch another girl. He was a good person despite his arrogance. I was his only girl as he was my only boy. I was left with nobody on that day of May 5th."

Naveen opened his eyes as he also remembered that date. "I lost Thalia and Natalia that exact same day."

They remained silent, neither wanting to speak on the topics again.

"You were the first and only person I've ever shared this story with." Tiana admitted.

Naveen cupped her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her lips. "Stay with me tonight?"

Tiana's watery eyes looked into his honey coloured before nodding her head. "I have no other choice."

She then rested her head on his chest after they lay back onto the bed and soon drifted off into a blissful sleep. Both relieved to finally have the heavy weight of memories they shared lifted off their chests.

()()()()


	14. The Morning After For The Star Bellette

A King's Heart

The Morning After For The Star Bellette

_Thalia walked through the wall into Naveen's bedroom, wearing a white flowy dress that covered her feet. Her brown hair flowed down pass her waist._

_'Naveen?' She whispered in an echo-y tone._

_Naveen's eyes opened to see his wife. 'Thalia?' He shook his head to clear his thoughts with no success as she remained before him. 'Thalia.' He repeated, his voice growing shaky as he sat up on the bed._

_'She's beautiful,' the woman said._

_'Who?' He asked, puzzled._

_'Tiana,' she smiled, gesturing to the young woman lying beside him._

_Naveen looked down to see a sleeping Tiana looking very peaceful as her curly hair lay beautifully down her back. Her brown skin glistened beautifully in the sunlit room. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her._

_Thalia placed her hands over her chest, truly touched by what was before her, 'She makes you happy again, and will continue to bring you much joy. That is, if you help her conquer her own fears.'_

_'Naveen…,' Tiana stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes._

_He looked into her eyes and saw the love, also fear in them. 'What are you afraid of?'_

_'What?' She asked as she sat up, puzzled._

_'What are you afraid of?' He repeated, gently._

_She looked away as if she was ashamed. 'I don't want to talk about it.'_

_Naveen put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look back into his eyes, 'Tiana…,'_

_Her eyes watered, 'I will hurt you—just as I did him.'_

_'Him?' He raised an eyebrow._

_'I am not capable of loving another human. I will only hurt you. Just as I did him and the others.' She pulled from his hold and climbed from the bed. She now wore a dress similar to Thalia. 'I can't hurt you…,' she stepped back before disappearing into darkness._

_'Tiana!' he called out for her._

_'My faithful Naveen…,' Thalia whispered. 'You know what you need as Tiana knows what she wants. You must inform her of what's important before it is too late.'_

_'I don't understand,' he turned to look back at his wife who was fading away. 'Wait! Thalia!' He reached out for her._

_'Goodbye Naveen…' She disappeared._

_…_

Naveen woke up to find himself still in bed with Tiana, whose her head rested between his neck and shoulder.

"So it was a dream?" he mused, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hmm?" Tiana stirred, returning his hug.

"Nothing." Naveen kissed her on the temple. "Continue on sleeping."

"I can't sleep with the sun blazing right in your room." Tiana smiled. "I need to make breakfast anyway. What do you have a taste for?"

"You," he said before capturing her lips with his.

Tiana laughed, pushing him away. "Um yeah. Ya breath isn't exactly smelling too fresh."

"So you're saying that I have morning breath?" His brows rose.

"That's what exactly what I'm sayin'." Tiana laughed as Naveen pulled her over him, covering her neck with kisses, she giggled. Last night was what they needed though unexpected. She finally felt that large load that was her past lift off her chest and as much as she wanted to continue on with their…relationship she had to draw the line and explain where they stood.

"What do you really want for breakfast that's edible?" She asked.

"I think me tasting you was edible enough." He continued kissing on her.

"Naveen?" She faked a gasped, lightly slapping him on the arm. "I thought you were a gentleman!"

Naveen laughed, lifting his head. "Surprise me." He made sure to steal one more kiss from her before she left the room.

He stretched his arms, feeling like himself again thanks to her. But then the dream of Thalia came to mind. Picking up the ring that was on the nightstand he studied it.

"I've never dreamt of you before," he said, wondering if she really felt the way she did in the dream. "Did you really mean what you said? That Tiana will bring me joy if I help her face her fears? What does that even mean?"

Naveen sighed, putting the chained ring inside the top drawer of the nightstand. Sudden shivers went down his spine at the thought of his wife speaking to him. What did she mean by him knowing what he needed and Tiana knowing what she wanted?

And what did Tiana mean by saying that she will hurt him. That she isn't capable of love.

His past love appeared before him with riddles while his current love appeared also gave him riddles. Why were women so complicating to figure out?

"Tiana will bring me joy only if she conquers her fears…," He repeated and came to a conclusion. "Could Tiana be afraid of falling in love?"

He then thought of the story she told him on her past love. Could his death be the reason for her feeling this way? That had to be it.

He decided to go shower and brush his teeth before confronting her with such questions.

()()()()

"Decided to shower before breakfast?" Tiana asked, placing the hardy plate before him. "Fit for a king."

Naveen smiled a little. "Fit for a man!"

"Mm." She went to fix her own plate.

He noticed how quiet she was and hoped that what they shared last night wasn't also the reason for her suddenly pulling away. She should be sick of building walls around her.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"No…I have some things to take care of today," she answered, taking a seat on her chair.

"Would you like for me to join you?"

She didn't have the nerve to tell Naveen that she decided to work as a dancer for only a month. A man like him wouldn't wan to be associated with a woman like her, even if he had scumbag friends like his valet Jason.

"No need to. It'll be a short visit. That's how it is with auditions." She partly lied.

"Oh so you're looking to sing in another club?" Naveen asked, he was actually excited to hear the news.

"You can say that." She folded her hands. "Now enough talking. Let's pray."

After they were done with breakfast Naveen volunteered to clean up the dishes for Tiana. She refused at first but the young king stood stern on his decision.

"You go and get ready for your audition. I've washed dishes before."

"Are you sure? I don't want to see any food stains on any of those dishes!" Tiana said, unsure if she should leave the man alone washing the plates. "Would you like for me to show you how much soap to use?"

"I've watched you enough to know how much you use." Naveen smirked, opening the box of dishwashing detergent and poured it into the sink.

"Ah!" Tiana stopped him. "Do you want to soap up the entire kitchen?" She snatched the box away from him.

Naveen couldn't help but to laugh at the surprise look on the woman's face.

She frowned. "Why are you laughing? Soap on the floor is serious! Do you want to bust your head open?"

"No, it's…," He continued laughing. "…it's not that! The look on your face was priceless."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Ha…ha!" She bumped him to the side. "Just let me take care of the dishes."

Naveen had other plans as he put his hands on her hips and brushed his lips on her neck. "Are you sure about that?"

Tiana exhaled, trying to focus. "Naveen I'm trying to concentrate."

"Washing dishes doesn't take much concentration." He continued kissing on her.

"It does when you have a ton of soap to rinse off." She said with sarcasm, fighting the urge of his touch.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Tiana, I didn't pour much soap into the sink—

"Just leave." She said, irritated with herself.

"What's gotten into you?" He frowned.

She turned, frowning herself. "Don't think that we're a couple living happily ever after now that we've slept together."

"What?" He was puzzled at her sudden outburst. "Where did this come from?"

"I'm not in love with you! Never have been. Never will be!" She threw the dish cloth into the sink before storming out of the kitchen.

Naveen immediately thought of his dream and confirmed what he speculated earlier this morning. She was afraid to fall in love. He had to help her cross that bridge of fear and to face it just as she faced everything else in her life.

It didn't take one night of sex for him to realize that he was in love with the woman. He's known that the moment he heard her voice.

()()()()

After bathing and getting dressed Tiana successfully left the building without any issues from the valets and caught the trolley to her destination. _Femme Belle_.

She was surprised to see Madam Cage happily greet her in a warm hug.

"You are still very beautiful!" Her Russian accent was just as thick as the young woman remembered.

Sitting in the woman's apartment just above the theater Tiana noticed that everything looked as if it was frozen in time. A fourteen year old version of her quickly making her feel nostalgic.

"Anna had informed me of seeing you and that you're interested in returning to our family?" Madam Cage began the conversation.

"Yes, I was thinking about it." Tiana answered, trying her best to hide the discomforted she was feeling at being in this very room, sitting on the very couch that changed her life.

Madam Cage gave her a warm grin. "I would be honoured to have my greatest 'Bellette' return even if it is for a month. Not even my best dancer holds a candle to you."

"If I decide to return then there are restrictions," Tiana said, her expression stern and professional.

"I know, you would like to sing but I cannot allow you to simply do just that."

"Then I will have to refuse—

"No please Tiana I really need you even if it is for a short amount of time!" The middle aged woman begged. "You may sing but I want you do dance as well! And if you feel uncomfortable in going fully nude then perhaps topless at the end of your performance? A lot of the girls are doing it."

"I don't know…," Tiana wasn't sure if the money was worth it now.

"My husband is dead and no longer holds his shadow over the theater, Tiana." The woman said in a comforting voice. "I know that I should've protected you girls more, but as a man of his size…I will have to live with all the pain that could've been prevented." She put her hand on the younger woman's. Monsieur Cage is dead and gone from this place forever."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tiana tried to sound as genuine as she could. She despised Monsieur Cage who took advantage of her and all the young girls working for him at the time including the middle age woman sitting before her.

"Thank you my dear." Madam Cage cleared her throat. "My husband wasn't a very nice man even to me." She sighed. "But he is gone and I will always love him for giving me an American dream as well as being my American husband." She smiled, studying Tiana's body. "You were his favourite."

"I should be leaving." Tiana rose from the Victorian-style couch.

"Yes." She stood herself. "I will have your table ready for you. But first you must measure up. I have ordered some new customs a week before last. You may choose whatever fabrics and designs you wish to wear for future shows."

Tiana nodded. "So how old are the girls here?"

"Not as young as you were when you first arrived. The youngest here is only seventeen though she is new I see the star in her eyes. My daughter Fatima." She looked at Tiana's figure once more. "You've always had to tiniest waist I've ever seen. Your hips rounded out…the men will love you even more."

"Yea, well I better get started…" Tiana said with a smile. Feeling a bit uncomfortable from the woman eyeing her as if she was Grade A steak.

"Follow me…" Madam Cage started out of the room.

()()()()

After Tiana was measured she quickly left the building. She will return later that night to give out her first performance in five years.

"Tiana!" Naveen called for her.

She froze, hoping he didn't see her leaving from the building.

"Hey…" He caught up with her, curiously looking through the glass door. "Did I see you leaving from this building? Is this where you were auditioning? At a burlesque club?"

"What? No!" Tiana lied with a smile and changed the subject. "You know I'd like to apologize for snapping on you this morning."

Naveen waved his hand. "Eh. You were upset about the soap."

"No really. What I said was uncalled for." Tiana gave him a warm smile. "I actually enjoy spending time with you." She took his hand.

Naveen found Tiana's sudden behavior a bit synthetic, almost like how Thalia would act when he use to see her sometimes. She was hiding something.

"What do you want for lunch?" she asked.

"I was thinking we can eat out." He suggested.

"But I'm in the mood for cooking!" She jokingly fluttered her eyelashes.

"Then we will be returning home for lunch." Naveen laughed.

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana fell back onto the pillows, both out of breath from another passionate session of sex, or panza as the king would call it.

Tiana rolled on her side to see that Naveen was already eyeing her.

"Like what yo use?" She teased.

His honey coloured eyes studied her naked frame before nodding. "Yes, I actually do."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "How did I end up back in your bed?" She turned so that her back was facing his front.

"I don't know?" He pulled her over onto him. "That gumbo you prepared always does something to me. Must be the hot sauce."

"I've made it before and you've never done anything." She snuggled herself onto him even more.

"That's because I was gentleman, remember?" He kissed her on the ear.

"So what are you right now?" She smiled, looking back at him.

"Whatever you want you want me to be." His lips captured hers again.

()()()()

Later that evening, Tiana walked into the backstage of the theater to find a number of half naked women all getting prepared for their performances. Anna, in nothing but a black ruffled mini skirt in black stocking and high heels gave her a warm embrace.

"You made it!" She then took her hand. "Follow me! Madam Cage has set up your very own dress room!"

Tiana looked around and noticed the looks of envy and awestruck from the women all watching her.

"You're the star here, Tiana. Everyone knows about you!"

()()()()

One after one Tiana watched many of the women perform and witnessed acts such as comedies, romances and even drama though the men only saw it as eye candy Tiana remember burlesque as art. She will continue to have that mindset throughout her performances. Which her first performance passed with flying colours, the all black male audience asking for an encore but Madame Cage reassured her that it wasn't needed.

"I need you for the later show."

She knew what that meant and will play the 'token' coloured girl for the all white male crowd.

"They like a little…colour." The woman told her.

She remembered hearing those exact same words as a fourteen year old, but this time she wasn't intimidated. She lived enough to face any obstacle.

Madam Cage walked out proudly with her hands folded together. Some of the men whistled at the attractive older woman who was in a black corset herself. She looked over at Tiana and back out at the male audience.

"Gentlemen…like my late husband you all love a little taboo, a little naughty secret when you tire of your wives. Here is your lady of the night…Tiana!"

The men whistled and applaud as she walked out wearing a fire red corset, fishnet stockings and high heels. Her hair was pinned up and her face was covered with a mask…her character was fire itself. Beautiful but dangerous to touch.

She turned on the microphone then looked out at the men.

The audience suddenly grew silent, waiting for the lady of the night to perform.

Tiana took in a deep inhale and exhale just as the music began. Her hips swaying provocatively to the slow sensual music.

She eyed the first man who looked to be about her age and wearing an army uniform and kept her gaze at him for a moment. Everything was coming naturally to her again.

_I'm feelin' sexy__  
><em>I wanna hear you say my name boy…<em>_

She turned not losing the rhythm in her swaying hips; the men all whistled and clapped. Her arm stretched out to the young solider…

_If you can reach me__  
><em>You can feel my burning flame…<em>_

The young man nodded his head before attempting to touch her hand but Tiana quickly pulled it away and worked her way to the other side of the stage where she ran her hand up her torso and over her breasts…

_Baby the minute I feel your energy__  
><em>Your vibe's just taken over me<em>  
><em>Start feelin so crazy babe…<em>_

She then got down on the stage, rolling until she got on her back. Her hands ran up and down the sides of her body…

__Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_  
><em>I don't know what's gotten into me<em>  
><em>The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe…<em>_

With ease and sensuality she rose up onto her knees, unbuttoning the bottom of her corset. The men encouragingly applaud. Tiana giggled before continuing the song…

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl__  
><em>I'm callin all my girls<em>  
><em>We're gonna turn this party out<em>  
><em>I know you want my body…<em>_

She stood back up to undo the rest of the corset and turned when it slipped off her body, leaving her almost completely topless, tassels covered her nipples. Her hips swayed in a perfect figure eight…

__Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_  
><em>I'm callin all my girls<em>  
><em>I see you look me up and down<em>  
><em>And I came to party…<em>_

She picked up her two large crimson and tangelo coloured feathers and faced the men. There were seasoned men who eyed her as if she were a whore, and there were the youngsters such as the solider who was drooling in the mouth, then there were the dreamers who saw her as the most beautiful woman in their eyes, and then there were the rich boys, who would later use their money to pick out what they wanted for the night. She feared none of them. Remembering exactly how far to go and now that Monsieur Cage was no longer around, she could go as she chose.

Her arms slowly spread apart, separating the features from her body to expose her breasts to the men as if she just performed a magic trick with her now missing tassels. Her hips moving side to side.

_I love to love you baby__  
><em>I love to love you baby…<em>_

The lights slowly dim until the stage went black. The audience roared with applauds just as Tiana quickly left the stage.

"Oh Tiana!" Anna was the first to embrace her. "You were wonderful!"

Tiana laughed, slipping on her robe. "I guess."

Madam Cage laughed herself, putting her hand behind her ear. "Do you hear that, Tiana? The men would like an encore!"

"Not tonight." She said.

"But think of the money—

"We made a deal." Tiana interrupted her before leaving for her dressing room. She'll be damned if Madam Cage thought she would run over her.

()()()()

After washing the makeup off her face and slipping on a casual dress Tiana got a ride from Anna and her fiancé back home. She thanked the couple and eased her way through the lobby to the elevator.

"Good evening Douglas."

"Good evening gorgeous. How was your big show?"

Tiana frowned. "My big show?"

"Yes, Naveen told me that this was your first night singing at a new jazz club?"

"Oh, yes, it was alright."

The man nodded just as she stepped off the elevator. "Have a good night!"

"You too!" Tiana shouted before making it to the front door. After unlocking the door and stepping inside she saw that the living room floor had a trail of crimson red rose petals that led to her bathroom. She smirked, following the trail and found a bubble bath ready for her to take as well as candles lighting the room.

"I thought that you could perhaps use a bath to relax that beautiful body of yours after your first big night." Naveen walked into the bathroom.

She closed her eyes, sighing at the tone of his voice. Facing him she gave him a kiss on the lips. "You didn't have to."

"Oh but I did. Even if you didn't tell me where you were exactly performing" He said before stealing another kiss. "Do you need any help with your bath?"

"What do you have in mind?" Her arms over his shoulders

Naveen's arms wrapped about Tiana's waist. "I don't know…a caress here, a massage there and dinner soon after and perhaps dessert. Whichever you may choose as desert."

She laughed, running her finger over his chest. "Oh so I get to choose dessert?"

He nodded.

"Well how about we talk it over dinner…after the bath of course." She flirted.

"How much do you like baked salmon?"

"You made baked salmon?" She smiled, amused.

"I've got some help from Mama Odie." Naveen admitted.

"On that note I say I love it."

He furrowed his brows. "Oh…you love it now that you know that I had help!"

"That's what I said." Tiana giggled after seeing Naveen's puppy dog pout. "And for being a good sport about it I just may give you a sweet…" She kissed his lips "...treat." She kissed him again.

"Mmm. Does this sweet treat involve you?" He asked.

She looked him up and down before stepping back. "You'll see." She began unzipping the back of her dress, making it fall onto the floor. "I can sure go for an appetizer…" She took off the remaining of her undergarment.

Naveen didn't hear her question as he stared at the naked body before him.

She smirked, wrapping her arm over his shoulders and pressed her lips onto his.

He quickly responded, lifting her until her legs circled his waist. Completely forgetting the bath and dinner.

()()()()

A/N: I had fun writing this! I hope that some of you recognize the song featured on this chapter. If you don't then it on posted on my profile. I do not own the song. Beyoncé does.


	15. Tiana's Discovery

A/N: How is everyone's Spring/Autumn-Fall? Finally got an update for this one! This chapter is rated 'T' to the highest. (Blame Naveen and Tiana for this!) It would've been an 'M' but since it lacks what an 'M' rating requires it's still a 'T'. I'm also working on a sequel to "The Thrill Of It All" based on the alternate ending from the first story. As you all know chapter 23 is the final chapter where Tiana chooses Naveen and the alternate ending which is 24 is where she chose Jacques due to guilt and for their son. I will definitely let you know when that will be posted so stay tuned. I truly appreciate your patience you guys. Soon I'll have time to update more often again! For now here's chapter 15 to this story. Read and review! Enjoy!

A King's Heart

Tiana's Discovery

"What is that delicious arouma?" asked Jason, Naveen's valet and friend.

"Tiana," Naveen answered, proudly, referring to the food in the kitchen.

"She's always in that kitchen cooking. How is it that you get the perfect woman…twice?"

"Jason." Naveen suddenly grew annoyed.

"Thalia was stunning! Obedient, your slave and then you have Tiana who is more stunning than Thalia and seems to be obedient—

"Jason."

"She's slaving away in the kitchen making you three square meals and on top of that has the best body I've seen on any woman."

"That's enough!" Naveen snapped.

Jason followed orders. "I was only joking."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I have to be at a card game. But…" Jason picked up one of Tiana's silk hair scarves. "What is this some sort of bra?"

Naveen closed his eyes, trying his best to stay calm for his friend and valet. "For now on you will never speak of Tiana as if she's one of the service women in Maldonia."

"Well she hardly wears any clothes." He pointed out.

"She's comfortable with her body," Naveen said.

"And you have to be nuts if you haven't tried anything with her."

Instead of speaking more, Naveen went straight into the kitchen. "Tiana?" He looked around and didn't see her, but he did see a pie on the stovetop. Tempted to sample a tiny piece he decided against it. Tiana would kill him if she found one mark on the pie.

So he went on to search for her in her room and bathroom and still no luck at finding her. But he did notice the tub being recently used. He groaned and wondered if she was in his room.

"I think I heard someone in your room." He heard Jason say as he opened the door and low and behold Tiana was in his room, and in one of his shirts.

Closing the door behind him he could only stare at the woman before him.

"Why is it that you look absolutely wonderful in everything you wear?"

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "So you don't mind me wearing this?"

Naveen shook his head, stepping closer to her. "Not at all."

She giggled when he pulled her into his arms, showering kisses all over her neck. "You have company…," she reminded him.

"Eh. He'll go away soon enough," Naveen said before kissing her.

()()()()

Tiana ran her fingers through Naveen's hair after they shared another passionate moment together. She then kissed him on the nose, causing him to open his honey coloured eyes.

"I made cherry pie."

He raised his eyebrows. "So that's what that was?"

"Was?" She gave him a skeptical look.

Naveen read her and said, "I didn't touch it."

"But you were thinking about it."

"I was." He admitted.

She laughed. "You're hungry?'

"Mm hmm." He nodded.

She rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry."

"When I have a beautiful and superb chef living with me. I can't help but to stay hungry. Every dish is mouthwatering."

"I thought that I was mouthwatering?" She playfully bit the bottom of her lip.

"You are more than mouthwatering." He kissed her. "I can't get enough of you."

Tiana's heart skipped a beat after hearing that. She too couldn't get enough of him.

Naveen saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was neutral with her feelings. He also hoped that she would open up more to him. He would never judge her or think lowly of her. She already stole his heart.

"Do you have to perform tonight?" He asked, rubbing up and down her brown back.

"Hm?"

"At the club you sing at."

She sighed, wrapped an arm over the king's toned abs. "Yea."

"I'd like to see you."

She frowned. "No."

Naveen now had the skeptical look. "Why?"

"I sing to you all the time." She kissed him on the cheek. "Why even bother?"

"Seeing that the reason for me being here in the first place was to find the best in jazz—

He was cut off by Tiana's lips on his. As the kiss deepened she straddled herself on top of him, grinding herself over him.

Naveen forgot all about his question as Tiana kissed down his chest, torso. "Tiana…" He watched as she kept lowering her kisses, her eyes never leaving his. He was fully aroused by the time she wrapped her hand around him. "Oohhhh…"

Tiana smirked, getting back on top of him and took all of him into her. "What was that again?" she moaned grinding her hips.

Without a warning Naveen flipped her under him. Beginning another heated round of erotic ecstasy…

()()()()

Naveen watched Tiana as she slept in his arms in his bed. She looked like an angel and at this moment she was only his. He knew that his time in New Orleans was running short as he had an entire life back in his kingdom of Maldonia. He wondered if she was willing to leave her old life for a complete different world such as his. It wasn't everyday that a king falls in love and he was sure that she felt the same way.

"Mmm!" Tiana stirred from her slumber. "I have to finish up dinner."

But Naveen kept her in his arms. "No, I want you to stay in bed with me."

She smiled. "As tempting as that sounds…" she lifted his arm from around her. "I best get started if I want to make it to work on time."

"I can always drive you there," he suggested.

"It's okay." Tiana rolled out of the bed, dressing back into Naveen's shirt.

Naveen sighed, giving up on the topic. "So why do you have on my shirt anyway?"

"I'm waiting for room service to bring up the laundry," she told him. "You remember what happened the last time I did the laundry."

Naveen laughed a little. "Yes, I remember."

"So you don't mind me wearing your clothes?" She asked innocently.

"Seeing that you're almost a foot shorter than I am…my trousers would go up to your breasts," he teased.

"Ha…ha!" She playfully hit him on the thigh. "Well I better get things started before I leave."

Naveen watched her leave the room and soon followed out after dressing himself. And to his disappointment Jason was still in the living room with the goofiest smirk on his lips.

"Get rid of the dumb smirk," Naveen said, annoyed.

"So you and Tiana are more than roommate?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of a game of cards?" He asked his valet.

"The bumping and moaning in your room sounded more inviting."

Naveen looked at the man as if he lost his mind.

Jason quickly backtracked. "I meant…_her_ moaning was inviting…I meant…merde!"

Naveen walked over to the front door, opening it. "Bye Jason."

"She looked really good in your shirt," he teased.

"Out!"

Jason shrugged before giving Naveen a light pat on the back. "Atta boy your highness!" He made a run for it before his king could react.

Naveen shook his head.

Tiana walked out of the kitchen. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He answered.

She went over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "He's jealous."

"Oh there's no doubt about it." Naveen pulled her in his arms.

"Dinner should be ready for you in a half an hour," she gave him a kiss on the lips before returning to the kitchen.

Naveen picked up the same scarf Jason held earlier and remembered asking Tiana about taking her to the club she sang at. He wondered why she was so secretive about going there.

"It couldn't be that terrible looking," he said, debating whether or not to follow her without her knowing.

()()()()

Tiana swayed her hips as the music played for her.

The men all whistled or cheered her on, all except for William who stared in awe at the beauty dancing before him. It's been some time since he's seen this much of Tiana and remembered why he wanted her as much as he did then.

His mouth watered as her breasts were finally revealed and just like the tease she was, the light on the stage went off.

Standing he knew where to go in order to get a private session. He originally planned on getting with the ginger haired beauty name Molly but tonight…

"Excuse me Madam Cage?"

The woman turned with a grin. "Ready for Ms Molly?"

He shook his head. "I would like to spend the night with your chocolate beauty?"

()()()()

Tiana put on her jacket before entering her dressing room. She didn't plan on working at the place for long but she wanted to save up enough money just in case Naveen were to suddenly up and leave. He was a decent gentleman but like all men in her life they either left or disappeared. And she couldn't risk living on the streets again.

A light tap could be heard at her door.

"Come in," Tiana said.

Madam Cage walked in with a wide grin. "Tiana, are you up for making even more money?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"This gentleman does not wish to sleep with you, darling. He simply needs someone to talk to."

Tiana sighed. "You know I don't do these extra activities."

"At least think about it. You will be making plenty of money for yourself and this company. He wants you to also dress casual."

Tiana rose from her chair. "Fine. I'll see him in five minutes."

()()()()

Tiana walked into the Victorian style bedroom to see the back of a man sitting in one of the chairs.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked but gasped when he turned around. "Naveen…,"

"So you would rather dance as a whore then to be a singer?" He stood up.

She frowned, confused. "What?"

"I saw you out there dancing in front of those men Tiana. I also heard from your Madam Cage that you dancers make extra for sleeping with the more wealthier customers." Naveen couldn't believe the woman before him. "A paid whore…" he spat out.

She shook her head. "No Naveen it isn't like that at all—

"Save it, Tiana." His tone was stern, dark. "I'm leaving at the end of the week and expect you out of the apartment within three days time." He swiftly walked pass her, slamming the door behind him.

Tiana stood frozen in shock. The one person whom she thought had her back was now abandoning her because of misunderstandings.

She wiped away her tears and shook her head bitterly. "How could I have been so stupid?" A man like Naveen would never want a woman like her. "I should've known better," she said to herself. "It's just me, myself and I all over again."

()()()()

By the time Naveen made it back home his furious-ness turned into regret. He should've listened to what Tiana had to explain to him before blowing up the way he did. He is a king and was raised to listen to both sides of a story whether he wanted to or not.

And no matter how many men Tiana could have slept with his feelings for her never changed. Was that what love is? Loving a person despite their imperfections?

Now disappointed with himself he came to one final realization.

"I blew it."

()()()()


	16. Sweetness

A King's Heart

Sweetness

The following morning Naveen woke up to no breakfast cooking and instead to music playing. He truly regretted the choice of words he used when confronting Tiana on finding out about her dancing behind his back. He was jealous at the fact that Tiana was showing her body to other men. He felt that he should be the only man to see her in that state and not complete strangers. Another reason for his anger at the time was how she puzzled him with her own feelings in their 'relationship'. He thought that she at least felt something since moving in with him. When making love she definitely expressed herself.

_'But enough about that,'_ he thought to himself. "I owe her an apology."

Opening the door he saw Tiana painting her nails. She was already dressed looking as beautiful as ever.

"Good morning," he said.

She blew at her freshly painted finger nails. "Good afternoon!"

He frowned. "Afternoon?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look I'll be out of your place soon enough—

"About that." Naveen stopped her. "There is no need"

She looked his way with a raised eyebrow. "Say what?"

He stepped over to the couch. "I was wrong for my words. I was upset—

"You fucked me enough times so why not call me a whore?" Tiana rose from the couch, retrieving her nail polish. "You rich men are all the same anyway. Find a pretty thang who can't financially take care of herself and screw her until she isn't good enough and once you find some imperfection you drop her like yesterday's news."

"You know that I'll never treat you that way," Naveen grew defensive.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Last night told me different,"

Naveen shook his head. "Look I was wrong and I do not think of you as a whore. You're far from it. And I would be glad to hear you out—

"Save it!" She interrupted him.

Naveen went to touch her hand but she pulled it away. "Don't you touch me!"

He sighed. "Tiana, I don't want you to leave."

She looked him up and down. "You could've fooled me." And headed back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Merde!" Naveen cursed, plopping down on the couch. "How can I get her to listen to me?"

"Well first of all you best not give up so easily, baby," spoke an older woman.

Naveen was no longer surprised about Mama Odie's sudden appearances. "But Tiana is too angry to even listen to what I have to say."

"Oh she's just being a woman." She sat beside him. "Comfy."

Naveen groaned, putting his face in his hands. "I was wrong with my choice in words."

"But you didn't necessarily call her such a name." Mama Odie pointed out.

"It's her hiding it from me is what caused me to blow up," he admitted. "I told her that she doesn't need to work as long as she's living here."

Mama Odie chuckled. "That chile has always been independent. Don't mind her."

"But she's dancing in front of men…naked."

"Topless for a second, baby." Mama Odie smiled. "And you should know her long enough that she's proud of her little shape and she will never share that shape with another man but you."

That caught the king's attention. "You really think so?"

The woman laughed. "I haven't seen her dis happy in a long time. Ya doin' somethang right!"

Naveen felt his face grow warm as the woman laughed.

"Ya youngins' never change so don't play innocent now." She continued laughed. "I was young once." And then frowned, sniffing around. "What's dat sweet smell comin' from?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sweet scent?"

Mama Odie gave him a warm smile. "You smellin' mighty sweet ya highness."

He sniffed under his arms. "Is that a good thing?"

"It depends on how you see it. But knowin' you it is the best thang since meetin' ya Tiana. But I best be leavin' before JuJu wakes up."

"But wait!" Naveen called for the older woman as soon as she faded away. "Sweet scent…"

"Wait and sweet scent?" Tiana stepped out of her room annoyed. "I've got to find another place to live. I have no time waitin' on you."

"But—

"And you shouldn't have any problems finding any sweet replacements your _royal highness_." And with that she left out of the front door, slamming the door behind her.

"Tiana..wait!" He called out to her but when she didn't answer he sighed in frustration. "Faldi faldonza…that woman can be so damn feisty."

()()()()

"Mama Odie are ya home?" Tiana stepped into the house.

"I'm makin' some gumbo, baby!" the older woman called from the next room over. "Ya hungry?"

Tiana walked into the room. "No thank you."

Mama Odie inhaled and chuckled to herself. "I knew it."

Tiana frowned. "Knew what?"

"Well don't you already know honey?" Mama Odie said.

"What are you talking about?"

The woman wiggled her finger. "Follow me…" With the help of Juju, Mama Odie led Tiana to a bedroom. "You can stay with me if ya hate Naveen so much."

"Why am I not surprised that you would know that." She sat on the bed.

"Lay down. I want to see something," Mama Odie said.

Tiana frowned. "Why do you want me to—

"Hush up and lay in the bed!" The older woman ordered.

Tiana quickly laid back. "Why am I lying down?"

Mama Odie inhaled. "Naveen smelled just like this…ya scent is a little stronger."

Tiana grew offensive. "Are you trying to tell me that I stink?"

"Fruity. Ya'll both smell fruity." Mama Odie rested her hand on the younger woman's lower abdominal and slowly moved it in a circular motion. A smile crept in her lips. "Just as I suspected."

Tiana grew concern "What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about though you do have a temporary health condition."

She gasped, resting her hand over her heart. "What kind of condition?"

"Fruity…no, a fruitful one." The older woman said with a smile.

Tiana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Mama Odie could only laugh at her failed hints. "Ya with child, honey! Ya pregnant!"

()()()()

"So we're really leaving by the end of the week?" asked a disappointed Jason.

Naveen nodded. "Yes, and Tiana is already looking for another place to live."

"Just tell her that you love her," Jason suggested.

"If only it were that simple!" Naveen said in frustration. "I would easily tell her if she wasn't pissed at me."

"And you're giving up?"

"Of course not!"

"It seems like it," said the valet. "Why don't you just tie her up and force her to listen to you."

Naveen snorted. "Yes, forcing her to listen will help." His tone was in sarcasm. "If you knew her back story then you would understand why that option is out of the question."

"So how did you confront her about us spotting her at that strip joint?" asked Jason.

"A Burlesque theater." Naveen corrected. "And I went too far."

Jason shrugged. "Her lost. Another one bites the dust." He gave his friend and king a pat on the back. "You didn't need that extra baggage anyway. There are plenty of virgin princesses waiting for you to marry—

"No," Naveen quickly cut him off.

"Why not? They're all beautiful. And if you're interested in the darker girls like Tiana there's always that princess from Revajah. In fact she looks a lot like Tiana minus the great tits. But that could be arranged with your darker service girls who wouldn't mind bedding their king…?"

Naveen sighed. "Not interested."

Jason blinked in shock. "Your highness if I were in your shoes I wouldn't give that stripper a second thought."

Naveen glared at the man. "If you ever call her that again I will have you riding with the luggage and believe me it could be arranged."

Jason stepped away, knowing that his king is always good on his promises. "My apologies your majesty…," He then cleared his throat. "But I was only trying to suggest more options since the one woman you're obviously hooked over hates your guts."

After hearing his valet's concern he sighed. "I only want her to know that I didn't mean that word I said to her…it isn't like me to be this way over anyone. I don't remember ever being this obsessed with Thalia."

"Well, she was a different case your majesty…arranged marriage and all."

Naveen could only nod his head in agreement. He realized a long time ago that the love he had for Thalia wasn't unconditional and rather superficial. She was a beautiful woman who was trained to be a wife and mother. He appreciated her dedication to make him happy whenever he needed her but there was something she lacked.

"I will admit that my feelings for both Thalia and Tiana contrast one another. Thalia was image and tradition. Tiana is the complete opposite. She's the first woman I've ever fallen in love with." He weakly smiled to himself.

Jason whistled. "You've got it bad my friend and you tell her what you told me. I'm sure she'll be back in your bed in no time after that."

"It's more than just wanting her back in my bed Jason." Naveen looked his way. "I want all of her."

Jason had to smile at that. "Then I wish you luck. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

Naveen sighed, thinking of Tiana. "I can say the same about her."

()()()()

Tiana paced Mama Odie's guest bedroom as the news sank in. "No, no, I can't be pregnant Mama Odie."

"You are and dere's nothin' wrong with dat either," said the older woman.

Tiana groaned in disgust. "I can't be pregnant. I don't want a child. I don't want to be tied down. I've got a dream—

Mama Odie knew the young woman was scared and being childish. "Sometimes it takes the truth to realize what ya true dreams are sugah."

Tiana shook her head. "No, he did this. It's his fault!"

Mama Odie chuckled. "You really want me to 'plain dah bird and da bees to ya?"

Tiana ignored the comment and began brainstorming. "There has to be a way for me to stop this…" She stopped to look at the older woman. "Mama Odie do you still perform those procedures?"

The blind woman raised an eyebrow. "I only do dat to for trouble cases, baby, and ya far from it."

"But I don't want this child." Tiana said.

Mama Odie shook her head. "Ain't my place."

Tiana grew angered. "Oh but prostitutes and girls who've been fucked by their daddies get a pass?"

"Watch ya mouth!" Mama Odie warned.

"You know what? Forget it!" Tiana stormed out of the bedroom.

"Where ya going?" asked Mama Odie.

"To find someone who will take care of this problem!" Tiana opened the door.

"No baby please thank dis ova!"

"I've thought it over and if you're not gonna help me then I will find someone who will!" And with that she slammed the door behind her.

()()()()

A/N: Man! Tiana sure loves slamming other people's doors!

_Princess Tricia_: I would love to change this story to an 'M' but if I did that then it would be 'boning scenes' in every chapter. Naveen and Tiana are that couple who just can't keep their hands off each other! But if things go too far then I will bump it up to an 'M'.

_PocahontasJohnSmithForever_: Tiana isn't a stripper. She's…a dancer. Lol. And yes, young lady you should get back into reading Pocahontas and Princess And The Frog stories. They've missed you and as you can see I miss it enough to change my mind about stop writing for the fandom. I too am busy with the career and it seems as if everything I come across help with me adding in more ideas for my stories. But I'm trying my very best to update more often. I'm so happy that everyone is so patient in between the updates. I will pm you as soon as I can and I thank you for staying within the fandom…Disney movies and fanfics are amazing and addicting.

_jazphace_: Thank you so much for the review! I'll try bringing in more quick updates!

_PerfectLover_: Same here…I can't stand Naveen and Tiana on negative terms. Kiss and make up already!

_ILuvWeasleyTwins_: Thank you for the review and reading the story! Let's hope that they can talk it out soon! I'm also hoping for some steamy passionate make up session(s) between the two!


	17. Morals

A King's Heart

Morals

Tiana knocked on the door to where Anna was staying. A shirtless muscular dark skin gentleman answered the door. "Oh, how ya doin' there Tiana?"

"I'm all right, is Anna home?"

He opened the door. "Anna! Tiana is here!"

Anna still dressed in her night gown left her room. "Hey Tia. What's up?"

"I really need to talk to you," Tiana said.

Anna saw the seriousness in her friend's eyes and nodded. "Alright let me get dressed."

()()()()

After getting dropped off by Anna's fiancé to a nearby outdoor diner, the two began discussing what was going on.

"I'm pregnant," Tiana confessed.

Anna's eyes widen. "You are?"

She nodded.

"Girl do you know what this means? Ya'll gonna be rich out ya mind!"

But Tiana shook her head. "I don't want the baby."

Anna frowned. "So that king you been foolin' around with ain't the daddy?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Oh _he's_ the daddy…"

"Does he know?" asked a curious Anna.

"No, and he won't ever know," Tiana played with her soup.

But Anna didn't agree. "Tiana—

"I just need a friend to understand where I'm at," Tiana said, already reading the judgment in her friend's eyes. "I have a singing career to focus on."

"But a baby is…serious. Are you sure you want to get rid of it?" Anna asked, knowing what her friend was thinking.

Tiana shrugged. "I don't want the thing…it's an inconvenience."

Anna shook her head. "I'm shocked you said that."

"You had an abortion." She pointed out.

"And I regret it to this day, Tia. The father of my child was a rich pompous asshole who only wanted a few romps from me. Naveen sounds like a standup guy who deserves to know that he's about to be a father."

"Our relationship is…" Tiana started before sighing. "Naveen and myself are just…were just sleeping together. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?" Anna raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

Tiana closed her eyes, holding in her emotions. There was no denying that she loved Naveen but the last thing she ever expected out of their sexual relationship was a baby, and with him being a king and her being…her. A life together would be impossible. She wanted more than being a mother…she wanted her singing career. "Naveen is leaving at the end of the week."

"In three days?"

"He found out about my dancing and basically told me to leave in three days." She explained to her friend.

Anna couldn't believe it. "Just like that?"

Tiana couldn't lie; she was surprised by Naveen's apology this morning and could tell he regretted his actions. "Well he apologised and wanted me to stay after all."

Anna smiled. "Tia honey it sounds like this man cares deeply about you. I would go as far as to say that he loves you and I know you feel the same—

"No, I don't Anna. And you of all people should understand where I'm comin' from?"

"Tia you have no idea what I went through because you're not going through it. Naveen would most likely want this child and you in his life. From what I've seen of him he couldn't keep his hands off you. Either holding your hand, hugging you, his hand on your back…and it's his body language. You should know I know a man by the way he treats a woman he cares about based on his body."

Tiana rolled her eyes because she knew that Anna was correct…about Naveen always touching her that is. "It's the reason why I'm in this situation in the first place." She mumbled.

"The man has a right to know about this."

But Tiana stood from the table, throwing down her half of the payment they split for lunch. "I should've known that you be a hypocrite."

"Now Tia—

"Don't talk to me!" Tiana said before storming off.

"No wait Tia!" Anna caught up with her. "There's someone you can go to if you _really_ want to do this."

Tiana stopped. "Then who?"

"Mother Maddie."

She frowned. "Where is she?"

"She's on the other end of town, but I really think you should reconsider." Anna pleaded.

Tiana wasn't having it. "Give me the address and I'll decide for myself."

()()()()

Naveen returned to his apartment later in the afternoon with no sign of Tiana in it. Earlier he made a few stops which included a visit to both Louis and Ray's homes seeking their advices on what should he do with Tiana, and like Mama Odie and Jason, they told him to not give up and hear her out.

He was all for hearing her out, the problem was finding her.

_'She should've been here by now.'_

Naveen was beginning to feel uneasy on Tiana's whereabouts. What if she were in trouble? Or struggling to find a new place to live? She did mention discrimination being the main part of her finding a home. Or she could be at a certain blind woman's shack. With that in mind he left his apartment to see if he was correct.

()()()()

Juju quickly opened the door for Naveen before getting out of his way as he charged into the home. "Mama Odie! Are you here?"

"'Bout time you came ova. Der's something I got to tell you about Tiana."

He quickly got an answer to his unasked question. "She isn't here?"

Mama Odie shook her head. "She stopped by earlier but I know ya ain't too late save her."

Naveen frowned. "Save her? What's wrong with her?"

"Did you bring ya car, baby?"

"Yes"

"Good. I'll tell ya exactly where to go."

()()()()

An older butler gentleman opened the door for Tiana to step in with Anna by her side.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" asked Anna.

"I am." Tiana said. Though she didn't show it, she was feeling a bit nervous.

"The lady of the house will be with you shortly," said the man before leaving them in what looked like century old den.

"Mother Maddie's family lived in this home for many centuries. Her family left from Ireland back in the 1700s to live in Haiti before moving here in 1813," Anna explained.

Tiana looked around the exquisite room seeing all the portraits of what seems like various members of the family.

"The last gentleman to own this home was her father who left her the home after his death. No one knows exactly how old he was when he died but many brushed it off saying it was due to old age. Other legends say it was of a broken heart of never getting over this beautiful voodoo Haitian woman he met in one of his trips."

"How do you know so much about this family?" Tiana asked.

"My grandparents always talked about them while I was growing up and I kind of stayed with Mother Maddie after they died."

"You lived here?" Tiana was surprised. "Why you never told me?"

"You were going through your own problems then and the main reason I came here was to take care of my…you know."

"Why I taught her everything she knows," interrupted a fair skinned older woman. Her snow white hair was pinned up in a tight bun and she wore a gown that looked dated, fifty years dated to be exact. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"My name is Tiana, ma'am," she introduced herself.

The woman nodded. "Pretty name that obviously matches the face. How may I help you?"

"She needs to take care of something…" Anna said.

Maddie smiled at Tiana. "Need to get rid of a mistake?"

"Yes…" Tiana answered.

The older woman smirked. "You sound unsure."

"I'm not." She answered just as quickly.

"Oh, feisty. You realize how much it's gonna cost?"

"I have the money." Tiana pulled out some dollar bills.

"A rich gentleman gave you the doe?" Maddie asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I make my own money I don't need any man doing a _thing_ for me."

Maddie chuckled and began walking. "You remind me of me when I was ya age. Full of fire and spunk. Come on and follow me down the stairs."

"Why are we going down stairs?" Tiana didn't know if she could trust the woman.

The older woman grinned cat-like. "I do all of my procedures downstairs in my operation room. Right Anna dear?"

Anna, who's eye watered up touched Tiana's shoulder in reassurance. "She's like a doctor. Ya'll in good hands."

Still the skeptical person that she was, Tiana decided to follow the woman down the stairs while remaining suspicious. "We'll see…"

()()()()

Naveen and Mama Odie were parked just outside of Mother Maddie's estate when he asked, "Are you certain that Tiana's in this home?"

"I know Madeline is the only other person who would have her here."

Naveen got out of the car. "You stay in the car."

"You young men will never change…always tryna save da world," Mama Odie got out of the car with the help of JuJu. "You can't get in dare without ya's truly."

"And what if she isn't in there?" asked Naveen.

"Oh she's in dare. Trust me baby." Mama Odie answered with a weak smile.

()()()()

Tiana laid back in the springy bed, noticing the differences between the beautiful antique home she saw upstairs and the cold, musky, damp-like room down in the lowest level of the home. She could understand why the woman separated the two lifestyles. Though the home was old-fashion it held an elegant aspect while this operation room held death…lots of it.

Her eyes then moved to a large sized jar of what looked like a newborn floating inside of it.

Maddie followed her eyes. "Pay no attention to that. Ya child looks like shrimp right now anyway."

But Tiana couldn't stop staring at the baby. "Was it a stillborn?"

The older woman shook her head. "The mother was seven months pregnant when she lost it. She came here to have it removed."

"So she miscarried?" Tiana couldn't imagine aborting her child so late if there wasn't anything wrong with it.

Maddie grabbed a clean needle from a drawer. "I gave her an antidote. She took it and returned here when she began experiencing cramps."

Tiana was shocked by the answer. "So you…helped with her miscarriage?"

"What am I doing for ya now?"

"But that baby was…is…was…" Tiana stopped and swallowed the knot that formed in her throat.

Maddie laughed. "Enough questions…now are ya sure about doing this?"

Tiana closed her eyes, nodding her head. A child would ruin her career path and cause a financial burden. And Naveen wouldn't have time for it. "I'm sure."

()()()()

Naveen and Mama Odie walked into the den with the help of the older butler and found Anna in the room crying.

Naveen was surprised to see the woman. "Anna? What are you doing here? Where's Tiana?"

Mama Odie sighed, rubbing JuJu's head. "We're too late."

The young woman looked up at Naveen and Mama Odie. "I'm here for Tiana."

"What for?" he pressed.

Anna didn't know whether or not to tell him so she went on ahead. "Tiana thought that it was for the best…for her. I mean I don't want to say anything…it isn't my place and you ain't her husband anyway."

Naveen was somewhat offended by her statement. "Seeing that I'm the reason she's got a roof over her head I believe that I have a right to know why she's here."

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes. "All you need you to know is that ya too late."

"Too late about what?" asked Naveen, now concerned. "What is she really here for?"

"What's done is done," Maddie walked back into the room with a crooked grin. "Oh, we have company I see…"

()()()()

A/N: The next chapter is going to be kind of crazy. I still can't believe so much is going to happen in one day...did she or didn't she?

And Naveen isn't stupid in this situation. He's just a man and you know how guys, well, most guys are with women situations.


	18. Confessions

A King's Heart

Confessions

"What's done is done," Maddie walked back into the room with a crooked grin. "Oh, we have company I see…you must be here for my patient Tiana?"

Naveen stepped up. "Where is she?"

"All you need to know is that she didn't go through with it."

He looked puzzled. "Go through with what?"

Ignoring his question Maddie looked Mama Odie up and down. "Still helpin' out folks for the better, _Odette_?"

"A hell of a lot better than murderin' folks, _Madeline_." Mama Odie spat back.

"Oooh! Snappy mama!" Maddie teased. "At least I have an income for what I do and on top of that still live in the estate my pappy left for me!"

"Ya lied ya way into this house!" argued Mama Odie.

"My pappy was a fool for ever considerin' you as the mistress of the house—

"Ya still bitter about that?" Mama Odie said in a humoured tone. "Ya pappy loved me but dat's not the reason why I'm here for."

"Ladies…" Naveen started.

"So you still live in that old shack of a boat by the bayou…oh wait! That's at the bottom of the bayou, right?" Maddie laughed.

Naveen groaned in annoyance. "Do you two really have to go through with this now?"

Maddie snorted. "Oh, I forget about you pretty boy…Tiana is no longer here."

"Then where is she?" He asked impatiently.

"She left about a half an hour ago." Maddie answered. "I say you find her before she does something she'd regret."

()()()()

Tiana ran out of the back of the home out of breath and scared for her life. She stopped in a nearby alley, remembering exactly what happened moments before the termination…

_'Enough questions…now are ya sure about this?'_

_Tiana closed her eyes, nodding her head. 'I'm sure.'_

_'Now I'm going to inject you in four different places…' She rubbed alcohol on Tiana's arm._

_But she yanked it away. 'No!'_

_'Pardon me?'_

_She sat up on the bed. 'I can't do this please.' Tears running down her face._

_Maddie smiled. 'If that's what you want.' She squirted the clear substance from the needle into the sink before disposing it into the trash. 'Would you like something to drink?'_

_Tiana shook her head. 'I need to get out of here.'_

_'Understandable,' Maddie opened a side door. 'This is the far end exit of the home. No one will see you leaving from it but are you sure you don't need anything to drink dear. You look spooked.'_

_Tiana went behind the curtains to change back into her clothes and without saying a word to the woman she ran out of the home…_

_…_

"What was I thinking?" Her eyes watered. "What am I gonna do now?"

"What a surprise to see you crying in an alley of all places."

Tiana turned her head to see Eli La Bouff in the back of his car. "Mr. La Bouff?"

"Why are you sittin' out here crying?"

"I…um…"

"Hop on inside. My driver will drive ya to where ya want to go."

"I'm…" she then sighed. "Alright."

()()()()

Both Tiana and Eli walked into the livingroom of the La Bouff estate.

"You make yourself at home while I get Sally to take you to ya room," Eli smiled. "William will be in Florida for the month on business."

Tiana was relieved to learn that. "Thank you Mr. La Bouff but I would prefer to stay in the bachelor house."

"Nonsense! You're like a daughter to me sugah. There's plenty of room here for you!"

"I know but it would make things easier when leaving and returning here through the night if I stayed at the bachelor house. With my job and all."

Mr. La Bouff smiled. "Well, if it's what you want. Sally will be with ya."

Tiana returned the smile. "Thank you, Mr. La Bouff."

"Your mother would've been very proud of you," he said before leaving the room.

After hearing that Tiana plopped down on the couch. "If she only knew."

()()()()

With the help of Sally, a younger maid and an old friend of Tiana's, the two young women were quick to get the bachelor home settled.

"Ya'll very lucky to be so close to Mr. La Bouff, Tiana," said Sally, hanging a night gown in the closet. "It's a good thing you got something to sleep in for the…how long are ya stayin' here for?"

"I hope to be out before the month is over. At least I still have a job."

"You clean for someone else?" asked the maid.

"Something like that." Tiana sat on the bed.

Sally could see how stressed the girl looked and sat beside her. "What's his name?"

Tiana looked back at her. "What?"

"The man ya mournin' for?"

Tiana shrugged. "It's nobody."

"Could it be that nice lookin' fella ya always in town with?" Sally asked with a grin.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "So why ask about him if you already know who it is?"

"Things didn't work out or something?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Ya pregnant?"

Tiana sighed.

Sally smiled. "So you are!"

"Doesn't Mr. La Bouff need you to dust out a few rooms?" Tiana asked, annoyed. "Why are ya still here with me?"

The maid stood up. "All right I'll leave ya be but if I can say anything—

"Please don't." Tiana rested her head in his hands.

"Sometimes when you really want something…" Sally started.

"Sally…"

"…it really isn't exactly what you need. There are hidden blessings in everything."

Tiana remained quiet as the maid left the room and house.

"I guess Mama Odie influenced another fool into believe one of her many logics." She got up to go check herself out in the mirror. "Well Ms. Tiana we've got ourselves in another predicament that will only grow worse in the months to come." She put her hand on her flat tummy. "Let's hope that this little one hides long enough for us to make by for a little while longer."

()()()()

Naveen already knew that he wouldn't find Tiana back at home so he went straight to where she worked at. And he dreaded every moment of it.

Men were whistling, making racial and derogatory comments about the woman he loved. He didn't understand why she would lower herself to dancing for some quick cash.

Though he couldn't deny that every movement she made showcased of elegance, sensuality and beauty. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. When she finally revealed her breasts the lights went out.

Once the lights were back on he spotted Madam Cage who was speaking to several other men.

"She won't be available tonight gentlemen." She announced.

"Did she already leave?" asked Naveen.

She shook her head. "I can't share that information."

A topless Anna came out to ask Madam Cage a question when she saw Naveen. "Naveen! What are you doing here?"

The woman frowned. "You know this gentleman?"

"He's Tiana's fiancé." She took Naveen's hand and laughed when he politely looked away. "Oh I'm sure you've seen plenty of tits with Tiana. I'd die for her rack."

"So she's still here?" Naveen said, ignoring Anna's comment..

"She should be." Anna led him through a group of naked women who either whistled or asked for him.

"I wouldn't go in there," warned a woman. "There's a wealthy man in there with her and you know how that goes."

Tiana's dressing room door opened to her and another man who wore a business suit.

"You'll be our biggest star yet," said a man with receding hairline. "Why I'll have you open up for my biggest act Josephine Baker!"

"I look forward to working with you Mr. Jones." She shook his hand and frowned when she saw Naveen. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." He said.

She turned away. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Is this man bothering you?" asked Mr. Jones.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled at the man.

"Who is that guy?" asked Anna, suspicious herself.

"My new manager." Tiana announced.

Naveen couldn't believe it. "Your manager?"

Tiana nodded. "Yes. I'm going on a two year tour around Europe with Josephine Baker."

"What?" both Naveen and Anna said in unison.

"We're going to be paying this young lady tons of money as well as make her an overnight success." Mr. Jones put an arm around Tiana's waist. Making Naveen jealous.

"But what about the ba…um." Anna stopped herself.

Naveen caught on. "What were you about to say?"

Tiana's bullhead-ness was now at an all-time all. "Nothing that concerns you." She turned to shake Mr. Jones's hand. "Thank you and I look forward to meeting you for lunch tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, my dear." The man kissed her hand before leaving.

Tiana dusts of her dress before walking pass Naveen herself.

"Where are you going now?" asked Naveen.

She stopped and looked at him. "Are you my husband?"

"I'm only concerned," he said. "That man doesn't seem very trustworthy."

Tiana laughed. "Ha! You're jealous!"

Naveen shook his head. "It isn't that—

"I've been on my own since I was fifteen, I don't need anybody's concern. Just do me a favour and stay the hell out of my life." And she continued walking.

Anna shook her head, feeling bad for the man. "Face it. She's too hardheaded to listen to anyone." She gave him a pat on the back. "Is there anything you need?"

Naveen sighed, and was pleased when Anna took the hint at leaving. He wasn't going to give up on Tiana. He was too bull headed to do so.

()()()()

Tiana returned to the bachelor house in a bittersweet mood. First she finally got the break she needed but now she was stuck with this unborn child and Naveen on her back. Though she did feel a bit guilty for her outburst with Naveen and planned on telling him about the pregnancy since it is also his child. They could perhaps work on some agreement where he could raise the child while she lives her dream.

Opening the door to her bedroom she gasped when she saw a man standing right in front of her.

"William?"

The man nervously held onto his hat. "Uh...hi Tiana…"

She stepped back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Florida?"

He stumbled forward, catching himself. "I came here to see my favourite dancer…"

"Favourite dancer? I don't know what ya talking about," she said, having no trust for him.

"Oh but I do. You see I saw ya dancing last night and couldn't stop thinking about you. Tonight I had to see you again and that was it for me. I had to know where you were staying and looky here…my dear old father got you staying with us…" His blue eyes scanned her body. "That's some dress."

She looked down at the white floral dress. "I really want you to leave" She hated the way he was looking at her. Old memories between the two were creeping within her.

"I would rather us have a seat?" He suggested, bringing her into the bedroom. "It doesn't have to be in the bed."

"I'm fine." She said, her heart beating nervously.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

Tiana saw the expensive looking wine bottle and shook her head. "Where did you get that without getting arrested?"

He gave her a confidence smirk, the first time that night. "I'm a La Bouff remember?"

She then thought of Naveen and his Maldonian wine. "Guess all you rich boys can get away with stuff the regulars can't."

He shook his head. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Why are you here?" She changed the subject, trying to think of a way of leaving the room without him suspecting anything.

"I was hoping we have a few drinks and talk a bit." He poured the wine in two flutes. "We're old friends, right?" He handed her a glass

She took it. "Thank you but I shouldn't. We shouldn't be drinking together."

He sipped from the glass "Why not? We're young and—

"You know the reason William." She looked serious before sitting the glass down on a coffee table. "I best be leaving."

William stepped over to her. "No Tiana we're only friends who happen to be drinking and talking."

"William our friendship ended the night you thought you…" She shook her head. "Forget it. I'll just leave."

"No wait." He grabbed her wrist.

She yanked it away. "Don't you dare touch me!" Her voice rose, surprising herself and him.

William stepped back. "Tiana I apologized plenty of times on what happened. I've given you money, gifts. You can trust me—

"You beat and raped me William. There is nothing you could give me that could make me ever trust you!" Her eyes watered.

"You didn't mind that old fart at that club touching on you! He took your virginity—

"No William…it was Harold! The love of my life was given my virginity!" She confessed.

That made William furious. "You know I love you more than that nigger ever could!" He glared at her. "Do you want me to beat that out of you again?"

She glared back his way. "Even in death Harold will always have my heart. And your threats won't scare me. Not this time!"

"No, I will not accept that from you. Not tonight, not ever!" He pulled her into his arms where he pressed his lips onto hers.

Tiana bit on his tongue causing him to yell.

"You black bitch!"

She ran to the door but he got to it first by closing it. "That foreigner you're sleeping with now can't give you what I can." He grabbed her by her arms. "I was supposed to be your first! You cheated me out of so much in life Tiana! My relationships, my friendships! You did this to me!"

"William let go." She fought back.

"Not until you sleep with me Tiana. You know that I can make you the happiest woman if you have me. Just make my dreams come true please Tiana…"

"I don't…" She closed her eyes, regretting her decision to follow through. "Fine. I'll sleep with you."

William's eyes widen, shocked. "I don't believe you."

Tiana knew she had him under her spell. He might've been a genius but he was still a man. She turned and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "You want to sleep with me, right?"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You know I do."

She pressed her lips to his, teasing his mouth while cringing inside. She made the mistake of letting him take control of their last situation but this time she will take over. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, surprising and arousing the man.

He walked them over to the bed and roughly threw her on the bed before joining her.

Tiana closed her eyes and felt her stomach churn at his obvious erection pressing on her thigh as well as feeling his hot breath on her neck.

"I can give you whatever you want Tiana. Money, trips, jewelry…my goddess will have anything she wants." His hand lifted the dress from the hem. "Just give me what I want."

"And what is that?" She asked.

William cupped her derriere. "You."

Tiana faked a moan and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. It was soft, but not as beautiful as Naveen's whom she wished was here this very moment to save her.

William's hands brushed over her undergarment, feeling the warmness from it. "I have to taste you…" He kissed down her body until he reached to where he wanted be, breathing heavily. "Oh god Tiana…you smell so good. I've got to taste you."

Tiana felt his hands pulling at her panties and just as she pulled one leg from the first hole she felt William kiss her ankle.

"Beautiful ankles…beautiful feet." He inhaled her feet. "God even your feet are beautiful."

Tiana rolled her eyes and was disgusted by his behavior. She had a plan but had to act quickly with it if it was going to work. She wouldn't let him win this time. So spreading out her painted toes, she asked, "What about my toes?"

William ran his nose across her feet, moaning loudly. "Beautiful." He was about to put her feet in his mouth instead felt a hard kick in the nose.

"Oh shit!" William put his hand over his now bloodied nose while Tiana rolled out of the bed, kicking the undergarment off before leaving the room.

"Tiana!"

She heard him while running across the livingroom and out of the house.

"Tiana please come back!" William yelled. "Tiana!"

She ran all the way back to Naveen's apartment within minutes, skipping the elevator and pacing up all the way up the stairs along the way. She almost collapsed at the front door of Naveen by the time she made it there, ignoring the fatigue in her legs and burning lungs.

Naveen opened the door to see a distraught Tiana with tears running down her face. "Tiana—

He was surprised to feel her arms over his shoulders, pushing them both back into the apartment.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised.

He kissed her on the head. Knowing something happened to her but was afraid to ask.

"Naveen, please forgive me. Please…" She cried harder.

After closing the door he closed his eyes and gave her a bear hug, inhaling her vanilla scent "I should be asking for your forgiveness."

"I'm pregnant," she said in his chest.

His eyes shot wide open. Realizing what she just confessed to him.

()()()()


	19. Frustration

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for the tips, civilwarrose! I'm so flattered that you love the story! You know that I love reading yours! Been so busy with everything and that includes catching up on stories here. If I haven't gotten to you yet, I will! For now, here's chapter 19 to my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

A King's Heart

Frustration

"You're pregnant?" Naveen asked, pulling from the hug.

"Yes," Tiana answered softly.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" he asked again.

She nodded her head.

So many emotions were running within Naveen that he didn't even know where to begin.

"Mama Odie was the person who confirmed it for me if that's what ya thinking," Tiana could tell he had a lot on his mind.

Naveen looked back at her and asked, "Am…I the father?" He didn't want to hurt her feelings but with her being a dancer and around so many men he had to be sure.

Tiana understood why he asked. "You're the father and only man I've been with since living here."

He sighed in relief, and though the news came as a surprise, he was pleased to know that he would be a father again. The question is, are the feelings mutual?

"So I guess that two year tour is out of the question," he said.

Tiana shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"This changes everything, Tiana." Naveen stepped forward to her. "You do know that?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Please I'm so tired." Tiana begged him. "I need sleep."

Naveen raised a questioning brow at her, not used to seeing her this vulnerable. Something did happen to her tonight, but if she was willing to talk about it tomorrow then he had to respect that. "Tomorrow it is."

He watched her walking to her room. "Goodnight, Tiana."

She turned and gave him a weak smile. "Goodnight, Naveen."

Naveen wanted to ask Tiana more on the pregnancy but she looked exhausted. What more could he say to her if she refused to discuss it at the moment?

There was always tomorrow.

()()()()

Later that night, Naveen was awaken by a violent thunderstorm and a woman's silhouette walking into his room. He'd recognize that silhouette from anywhere.

"Tiana?"

She slipped under the thin sheet, spooning her back against his front, "Can I sleep in here with you?"

Naveen wrapped a comforting arm around her; giving her his answer.

()()()()

Naveen woke up a little after eight that morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. Oh, how he missed Tiana's cooking.

He stretched his arms before slipping out of bed and noticed his window being opened. It was an old habit of Tiana to leave windows opens as they took out the sickness and brought in life.

_'Whatever that was supposed to mean,'_ he thought.

Turns out almost all the windows were actually opened as he left the bedroom for the dining room. Tiana walked out of the kitchen to place a glass pitcher of orange juice onto the table.

"Everything looks good," he said, walking in the room.

Tiana smiled, noticing him in only his pajama bottoms. His usually tamed hair was tousled while his chest and abs looked perfectly sculpted…oh, how she missed running her hands over them. "You look comfortable."

He looked down at himself. "It's hard to sleep with a shirt on in this humidity."

"I completely understand." Tiana wore her typical home attire. A thigh length nightgown with a silk printed house coat. Already aware of the hot day that lie ahead of them.

Naveen had to tease her, "I don't understand how you can wear that house coat in this weather."

She smirked, "Oh you can't?"

"Nope," he returned with a smirk.

She looked him up and down, "You out of town folks can't ever seem to take the heat."

"That wasn't what I asked," Naveen sat at the table.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes and served him his breakfast. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Naveen said, watching as she fixed her own plate, and also noticing the bandage on her right wrist. Remembering just last night a different side of Tiana he wasn't use to seeing before him.

"How's that wrist?"

"I'll live." Was her answer.

But that wasn't good enough for Naveen. "Tiana—

Tiana sighed loudly. "All you need to know is that I got out of the situation before it went too far and that I'm okay."

"Was it Mr. Jones?" He asked.

She shook her head. "My former boss's son."

Surprised, he asked, "William La Bouff?"

She then took her seat. "Oh, so you do know him?"

"How could I not?" He began eating. "The bastard harasses Ray anyway he can."

She agreed with a nod. "He's a pompous asshole. He and his murdering buddies."

Naveen remembered the story of how her fiancé was murdered. He wondered if it at all connected to what she was telling him now? "He had something to do with it?"

Tiana nodded, eating a piece of bacon. "He hated the fact that I wasn't attracted to him, and that I wasn't a virgin when he finally succeeded in getting what he wanted from me."

Naveen was taken aback. "Wait—what? He assaulted you?"

"He did and almost beat me to death because of that." She poured some orange juice into a small glass.

Naveen couldn't believe what he was hearing, and how stoic she was while sharing her story. "And you didn't turn him in?"

Tiana laughed. "Please! What's the police gonna do about a white boy raping and beating a coloured girl? It happens all the time."

"But things could turn out differently," he pointed out.

She sat the glass down before looking him dead in the eyes. "They will take his word over mine, just as they did with Harold when I tried to give him and his family justice for his kidnap and murder. White men stole from this country and has been owners of it for hundreds of years. What is it gonna look like for my coloured ass to go up to a white police man and report that a La Bouff, the wealthiest name in this town thought that he was gonna bleed out my virginity and instead beat my ass because he couldn't? I'll tell you what that police man would do…he would laugh and spit in my face or throw me in jail or get me by the Klan lynched for even making such an accusation." She began drinking her orange juice.

Naveen couldn't help but to feel furious about the justice system in the land of the free, but had to remain optimistic for her. No matter how much pain she was feeling at the moment. "Someday justice will stand for all. You wait and see, in fifty years this country will be in a better place."

"You mean to tell me that I have to wait until nineteen seventy-six before I get justice?" she asked in sarcasm. "I'm surprised that a king would even say such a thing."

"I have to be this way for the people in my kingdom," Naveen gave her a small smile. "Slow but long-term results are better than quick and short term ones. Someday everyone will tire of this twisted mindset of discrimination and fight for their civil rights. We owe it to our children and their children's children, Tiana. A change will come you wait and see."

But Tiana shook her head. "The south ain't ready for any kind of change. The word is poisoning to most of the folks this town and I'll bet you the same laws will still be in effect then as it is now. Damn the Jim Crow laws to hell with their makers."

Naveen realized that he couldn't change her mind on how she felt. It was a normal way of life for her, but she could've ended up much worse. The country might have had their issues but they weren't as bad as the other countries he visited who were always in wars and suffered a great deal of poverty. Tiana wouldn't even survive a minute in some of the conservative countries where women had little to no rights.

So he decided changed the subject to a lighter one. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She knew he meant the baby. "I haven't been throwing up if that's what you want to know."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since the news of the pregnancy," Naveen began, "and I really want you to come back to Maldonia with me."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "And do what exactly? Sit on my ass as I grow fatter and fatter in a country I didn't even know exist before you came here? I still have a tour to do."

That was not the answer he wanted to hear. "You want to go touring while pregnant?"

"Oh please Naveen. This is my only chance at living my dreams," she reminded him.

"Tiana you are carrying a child. My child to be exact," he reminded her.

She stood up, now annoyed. "Forget it Naveen. I'm not giving this up for anybody."

"The hell you are!" Naveen got up, took her by the arm and yanked her over to him. "You listen here, you are carrying _my_ child. An heir to _my_ throne and I would be damned if you even try and think of yourself in this case!"

Tiana frowned, "Who do you think you're talking—

"Shut up and let me finished!" He ordered.

She stared in awestruck as he continued.

"And I don't want to hear anymore nonsense about what you want. Our child's needs are much more important do you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Good." Naveen answered before walking back over to the dining room, but Tiana had other plans.

"Naveen?"

He groaned, turning around. "What is—" Tiana's lips collided onto his in a rough and hard kiss. Taking off her house coat she jumped up into his arms, her legs locked around his waist. Hot and bothered by his sudden aggressiveness.

Naveen didn't know what just happened but was just as hot and bothered. The woman was as stubborn as a bull but at the same time his ultimate weakness. He couldn't get enough of her and right now was just as ready to show her how frustrated he was with her.

()()()()

"The next time we have a fight about anything let's make sure that our make-up sessions make it to the couch or a bed," Naveen said, resting his back against the couch.

"The floor didn't do anything for you?" she smirked.

He shrugged, "It was a bit flat…,"

She laughed, "I was about to say because what I just went through with you didn't at all feel like you were—

Naveen put his hand over her mouth. "Hush woman."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes as he moved his hand away. "Oh you didn't just do that."

"I believe I did. What are you going to do?" Naveen challenged.

"Take this pillow…" she grabbed a pillow from the couch, "And hit you upside ya big head!" She slapped the pillow against his face before making a run for it the bathroom.

"You and these games…," Naveen got up and ran after her. Easily slipping his arms around her waist before she could make it to the shower. "You know what I have to do to you now?"

"No, I don't know," Tiana laughed, playing innocent.

"Yes, keep pretending…," he brought them into the shower, sliding the glass door close as the warm water ran down their skins.

"Mmm…Naveen…,"

()()()()

"We really need to find a way of controlling ourselves here," said an exhausted Tiana, whose head rested on her lover's chest. They were back in the young king's bedroom.

Naveen could only grin, "I don't know about that."

"Well I do," Tiana looked up at him. "I'm actually pretty sore."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sore?"

She nodded.

"Where exactly are you sore?" he asked, now playing innocent.

"Mmhm. You know where, Mr. Ego." Tiana rolled her eyes.

He snickered. "Benefits of being a man."

She slapped him on the chest.

"Ouch!" Naveen pulled her over him and gave her derriere a slap.

"Naveen!" Tiana laughed, putting her hand over her backside. "That hurt!"

He let out a dark chuckle, "It was an open target."

"Sleep with one eye open tonight," she jokingly warned.

"I will keep that in mind only because you are carrying my child," Naveen said before kissing her on top of the head.

Tiana hugged Naveen and sighed. She always treasured moments like this and only hoped that she could find a man as strong and good heart as Naveen. She knew that was doubtful, especially in the music industry.

Naveen loved the feel of Tiana in his arms and as selfish as he was, he knew that he couldn't force Tiana into not living her dreams. He honestly believed that there will never be another woman like Tiana in his life. Not even his wife made him this happy, and even if he couldn't make a life with the woman he loved. There was the child, a product of them both who would be a reminder of the happiness he had with its mother.

"This child you're carrying will fill my heart again," he admitted, taking in her vanilla scent that mixed with their sex. "I never thought that I would be a father again."

Tiana really wanted to kick herself after hearing his confession. Besides losing a wife he also lost a young child and she was sure that pain was the worst of all. She remembered hearing stories from her grandmother on losing her children and the pain that remained in her heart. Her own friend Anna, who deliberately ended her pregnancy, was still hurt over her choice. It was a feeling she never wanted to experience once she was on that table that late afternoon.

At least with this child she was carrying it could very much heal Naveen's big but empty heart, a product of their love...she closed her eyes while trying to deny her romantic feelings for the king. "I know it'll be in good hands with you as its father."

"Will you be a part of our child's life?" he asked, caressing her back.

Tiana sighed. "Naveen, I d—

"Your highness! Are you in there?" Someone called from outside his bedroom door.

"Yes, but hold on." Naveen got out of the bed to put on some trousers and made sure that Tiana was properly covered before opening the door to see his valet Jason. "What is it?"

"It is strongly advised that you return to Maldonia for there is a civil manner that only you can settle."

Naveen groaned, already knowing it had to do with the kingdom of Revajah. "I thought that we were leaving in a couple of days."

"The ship is ready, sir. Your mother tried contacting you all this morning."

He sighed. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight your majesty."

Naveen closed the door and turned to see Tiana sitting up on the bed. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

He shook his head. "I want you to come with me. Say that you will."

Tiana returned his pleading honey coloured gaze and wanted to kick herself once more for the answer she was going to give him.

"What time do we leave?"

()()()()


	20. Understanding Part One

A/N: I feel so bad that I don't get to update as much as I want with this story for you guys. Hopefully that will change soon. For now, here's another update…chapter 20. I typed it within twenty minutes so it's a bit rusty. Okay, it's VERY rusty but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

A King's Heart

Understanding Part One

Tiana sat alone in her own room in the ship they were riding to Maldonia. Five days flew by her as the activities she took up consisted of sleeping, eating or thinking. Before leaving, she spoke with her new manager on her sudden leave and condition. Expecting the worse he simply told her…

…

_'You've made the right decision here.'_

_She wasn't expecting that response, 'Really Mr. Jones?'_

_The man nodded, 'Touring right now can cause a huge strain for a woman in your condition, and you can always join the second league of the tour.'_

_Tiana was relieved, 'Thank you Mr. Jones.'_

_'I have seven little ones at home myself. I understand how much time is needed for these sort of things,' Mr. Jones said with reassurance, 'as soon as you have that baby and recover, you give me a call and I will have your ticket ready to meet up with the rest of the acts. Until then…take care of yourself, kid.'_

…

Tiana was thankful to know someone genuine in the business, unlike with her misfortune with Willie Hunk. She also saw Mr. Jones as almost a father figure to her even if she did only know him for a day, but that could also be her naivety coming out, a trait she hated most about herself.

It also came as a shock for her when learning that the entire ship she was riding on belonged to Naveen. She knew being a king had its perks, but didn't think Naveen owned his very own ship as well. Exactly what did this very important man see in her? Besides being a very convenient romp?

Naveen opened the door while knocking to see the woman he love deep in thought. Closing the door, he asked, "What's on your mind?"

"What do you see in me?" she asked, not looking his way.

He frowned, "What?"

She looked up at him and repeated the question, "What do you see in me? Be honest."

Naveen sat beside her on the bed before answering, "Well, I see this beautiful, strong and young woman who worked her heart out her entire life. A woman who could easily make any man fall for her just by her smile, and a woman who I enjoy spending time with."

She fought back her smile and held a serious expression instead, "So I'm not just a good romp to you?"

"No, you're an excellent romp, but that's beside the point," he joked and laughed when she lightly slapped him on the arm.

"So you mean to tell me that a very wealthy and powerful man such as yourself actually enjoys the company of a poor, soiled, coloured girl like me?"

He shook his head, reaching out to caress her cheek, "You're the most amazing woman I have ever met, Tiana. You're a very confident woman who never gives yourself enough credit."

She closed her eyes at his touch.

"I have never felt this much for anyone as I do with you, and I know that I will love our child just as much." His heart felt as if it was thumping out of his chest, "and I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't in love with you."

She opened her eyes, losing herself in his honey coloured orbs, "Naveen…"

He leaned forward to take her lips to his. Encircling his arms around her waist as she melt into them.

"No other woman has ever made me feel so strongly about anything as you do," Naveen said through the kisses.

Tiana's heart swell at the comment, knowing exactly how he felt. The love she shared with Harold was genuine but also based on youth. But with Naveen it was much more. It was life for her and not just about rebelling. She wasn't trying to prove a point to anyone, nor was she using the king as a shield. It also didn't help that her heart made it difficult for her mind to win whenever she was in the company of him.

As the osculation continued Naveen could feel Tiana ease up to him. She wasn't holding back at this moment but knew that she would deny it later.

Both finally pulled away from the kiss to get some breathing air. Naveen watched as Tiana tried to compose herself, "We should be arriving Maldonia within an hour."

Tiana's heart quicken at that, "Oh boy…"

"You'll be all right with me there with you," Naveen said with comfort. "But I may not be joining you to rest once we get to the palace."

She nodded, understanding, "You have some business to take care of?"

"Civil manners that shouldn't take long," Naveen said, taking her hands. "But know that once I'm done I will be returning to you."

()()()()

And just as they touched the Maldonian soil both she and Naveen were separated by two very large guards.

Confused, Tiana looked over at Naveen who was also being escorted by two large men. "Naveen?"

He smiled over at her, "It's for our safety."

She raised an eyebrow, "_Our_ safety? You're the king of this place."

"You'll see what I mean soon enough," Naveen smirked as they walked through the streets.

Tiana was about to question him when she gasped at females screaming.

"Your highness!"

"Your majesty!"

"Marry me, king Naveen!"

She saw that the huge crowd was outnumbered by young women. Most of them giving her looks of envy or curiosity.

"Who is she?"

"She looks like a like maid."

"She's dressed too nicely to be a maid."

"She's his secret wife."

"She could be a fling."

"She isn't very pretty."

Tiana rolled her eyes at the comments.

"Look at how snobbish she is!"

"What a fat cow!" said a young woman.

Tiana turned to see a dark hair woman with a smug on her face and was about to confront her until Naveen took her hand. "Ignore them," and got in the car.

She scooted over beside him as the car as the chauffeur shut the door and soon drove off.

"Those girls were being silly, Tiana. Don't let them get to you," Naveen said reassuringly. When she didn't respond, he caressed her face. "They're only being girls. I know who you are."

She looked over at him skeptically, "Do you really?

He leaned over to press his lips onto hers, "Yes." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "You should know by now how crazy I am about you." His lips reached her neck, "Mi benita…"

Tiana couldn't suppress her giggles this time, "Naveen…," She then looked over and saw the driver looking back at her. Curious as to who she is.

Annoyed, she asked, "Do you have an eye problem?"

The man quickly shook his head and kept his focus on the road.

"Hmm?" Naveen pulled back. "What?"

"Ya driver here likes what he sees," Tiana said, still annoyed.

Naveen laughed, "Don't mind Gorge. His favourite pastime is reading romance novels. Right Gorge?"

"Yes, your majesty," the man responded, and nodded his head while he kept driving.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes at her love, "Anyway…where were we?"

He cupped her chin with his hand, "Where were we?…" he repeated and kissed her once more.

()()()()

The rest of the drive over to the palace was an easy one until they were separated once again by the guards.

Tiana heard a stern, "Be gentle with her," from Naveen and wondered what he meant. Suddenly, three middle aged men, three women and Jason the valet approached them.

"Your highness," they all curtsied.

"Welcome home your highness," said one of the women who also looked over at Tiana. "Is there anything you need?"

He shook his head, "No, thank you, Jillian, but I would appreciate you taking care of my guest here, Tiana."

The women surrounded Tiana who stepped back, "Um…where are you going Naveen?"

"I have some meetings to get through. For now Jillian, Bethany and Fiona will take you to your room until I call for you later," Naveen smiled at her. "They serve you well."

Tiana was confused, "But—

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away with the men.

"Well, it isn't everyday that our king brings a beautiful young woman back to the palace," said Jillian who rolled her eyes. "Let us escort us to your room now."

Tiana walked along with the women but not without asking questions. "Where did Naveen go?"

Jillian, a woman of middle age rolled her eyes again. "Our _king _is to be addressed as your majesty or you highness, deary, and as for our _king's_ whereabouts it is none of your concern."

Tiana snorted, "Look lady all you had to say was that you didn't know where he was going. I mean, you are just a maid after all."

Jillian huffed as she walked up ahead.

Both Bethany and Fiona, much younger and closer to Tiana's age hurried over to the equally annoyed young woman. "Don't mind old Jillian. She's very grumpy and protective of our highness," said Fiona.

"Too protective even for his liking, but what else can he do? She is the dearest friend of our Lady Nagina," added Bethany.

Tiana was about to speak but was cut off by sudden dizziness as they made it up to the upper level of the palace.

Fiona caught her before she would fall over. "You must be very tired."

"We're almost there, madam," reassured Bethany as they rushed pass many doors.

Jillian mumbled something about the king _'bringing in sickly women'_ but Tiana couldn't make out what the woman was saying.

Finally, they made it to a guest room and Tiana was more than happy to see a bed. It was the only thing she saw as her dizziness got worse.

Jillian watched the young woman collapse on the bed and shook her head, "I am very disappointed in him." And left the room.

Ignoring her comment, the two maids went to Tiana's side. "Would you like for us to bring in the royal physician?"

"I'm fine," Tiana answered with her eyes closed.

"I will bring in more help and call in the physician," Bethany ran out of the room.

Tiana frowned, "I'm fine. I only need some water and rest."

Fiona smiled, "You won't be getting off that easily, Tiana. Especially with you being a very close friend to our good king."

Minutes later, Bethany returned with a cart that contained bowl of soup, sandwiches and bevages on the very top row, the second row held another bowl that contained water and several face cloths, while the last row held more blankets, "You must tell us how close you two are."

Fiona damped the cloth and wringed it out before placing it on Tiana's forehead. "He _very_ fond of you I must say."

Tiana moaned as the cool cloth eased some of her dizziness.

"I'll say," agreed Bethany, putting a blanket over the woman. "He couldn't keep his hands and eyes off of you."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Tiana said with her eyes closed.

"Our royal physician will be with you soon shortly," said Bethany.

An older man knocked on the door before stepping in, "Someone needed to see a physician?"

The two maids stepped out of the man's way and the first thing he did was look back at them. "Thank you, ladies."

Both Bethany and Fiona hurried out of the door just as the doctor placed his hands over Tiana's pelvis area.

She frowned at this, "What are you—ouch!"

"Just as I suspected," he said, leaving the room for the bathroom.

Tiana heard water running and within a minute seeing the man back in the room. She watched him take out two surgical gloves. "What are you about to do?"

"I'm about to see how far along you are, my dear," he gave her a smile.

"Don't you have to—

"Give you a proper pelvic examination, yes," he answered for her. "My name is Dr. Frollo, the royal physician here. Now please lay back, I will try to make this quick for the both of us."

()()()()

Naveen sighed a huge relief after dealing with a civil manner from the kingdom of Revejah. The king of that nation was a stubborn man, and bitter at the Maldonian king's refusal to marry his daughter, but knew that it would be suicidal to become an enemy of Maldonia right now. Naveen was grateful to still have some power over the man but at the moment rid the thoughts of business. Only one woman was on his mind and he couldn't wait to feel her in his arms.

"Son!"

He mentally cursed to himself as he turned to see his mother behind him, "Hello, mother."

Nagina opened her arms, "I missed you."

He returned the hug and knew with her not letting go meant that she had something to say.

"I need to speak with you," whispered the woman.

"What about?"

"Oh, I think you know…," she broke the embrace. "Come to my office."

He followed her to the office, closing the door behind him. "What is it?"

Nagina walked over to her desk before turning to face her son, "You brought her back here?"

He frowned, puzzled.

"Oh don't try to play with me young man!" Nagina snapped. "I hired professional detectives to follow you on your little trip and was surprised to learn how much fun you had there for only a trip that was supposed to only involve your search for jazz music."

Naveen grew annoyed, "You hired a bunch of detectives to spy on your adult son?"

"It was for your protection, and unlike your father, who was a very great provider but I must admit loved the beautiful young women; you actually impregnated this young girl. Your servant of all people!"

"How did you—

"Do you know how you two will take care of this?" Nagina interrupted.

Naveen ran his hands through his brown locks, "We've already spoken on the arrangements for the child."

The woman shook her head, "If you wanted a darker girl you could've married he Revajehian princess!"

"For the last time I'm not interested in her!" Naveen said a bit sterner then he wanted to.

"What are you going to do about this little accident?" asked Nagina. "In order for this child secure the throne you will have to marry the mother," she said matter-of-factly.

Naveen closed his eyes, already aware of the rules.

Nagina walked up to him, "Based on the photos the detectives given to me this girl has taken over your heart."

He looked down at his mother.

"You love you her do you not?" Nagina said with a smirk.

"I do," he answered with a nod.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem with her marrying you." The woman crossed her arms. "She was wise to trap you with a child of royal blood."

Naveen ignored the statement and left the office with a new worry on his mind, and that is getting Tiana to agree to marry him. Would she or wouldn't she?

()()()()

Later that evening Tiana was feeling like herself again thanks to the aid of Fiona, Bethany and the royal doctor, who advised that she eat, rest and take a single dose of vitamins a day. The physician was the only person to know of the pregnancy outside of Tiana, Naveen and Nagina.

"Tiana, are you feeling well?" Fiona after entering the room.

"I'm all right," she said to the woman.

The servant smiled, "His majesty would like for you to join him in his quarters."

Tiana looked around her room, "He isn't coming in here?"

"He would rather you stay in his suite," said Fiona. "Or are you still ill?"

"Girl, I'm fine," Tiana got off of the bed. "See?"

The maid nodded her head.

"Now take me to him."

()()()()

When Tiana made it to Naveen's suite she was greeted a kiss. He learned she was sick during his earlier meetings.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded, "Mmhm. Like myself again."

He noticed that she was still wearing her attire from this morning, "I'm sure you rather be in your night gown?"

She smiled, "You know me so good."

"So well," he corrected.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "What are you my school teacher now?"

"I was fooling around with you," Naveen gave her a weak smile, taking her hands and leading her to his bed bench, "But there is a very important manners that we must discuss that involves you and the child."

She took a seat, "What important manners?"

He sat beside her, taking out a small box from his pocket, "About you becoming my wife."

Tiana gasped, "What?"

He got down on one knee, "Tiana, will you marry me?"

()()()()

A/N: Will try to post chapter 21 once I finish writing it.


	21. Understanding Part Two

A/N: First of **two** updates. I really appreciate the patience. I thought that by now updating would come quickly but that isn't happening. :-( I will try to update with two chapters in every update.

Now this chapter isn't my best, but at least I'm FINALLY updating right? Will edit errors later. Enjoy!

A King's Heart

Understanding Part Two

"Tiana, will you marry me?" Naveen asked.

She shook her head, standing up, "Where did this suddenly come from?"

He frowned, "What?"

"We didn't agree to marry," she said.

"It's a requirement." He stood up. "Especially with this child being a part of me."

Tiana shot a look at him, "Wait—what?"

"In order for our child to secure its place in the throne you will have to marry me," he explained.

"And if I refuse?" Tiana asked.

"Then this child will just be another illegitimate product conceived in royal sin."

"Just another illegitimate product conceived in royal sin?" She repeated feeling offended. "You had this happen before?"

"What?" Naveen frowned, shaking his head, "No! I meant that I will provide for it, but it can't take my place in the throne."

Tiana couldn't believe what she was hearing, so she asked, "Can't you change the rules to this?"

He shook his head, "It's a lot more complicated than that."

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "I don't get why we have to get married."

Naveen stepped over to her, taking her hand, "Tiana, I want our child to take the throne after I am gone. And marriage shouldn't be a problem since we both care for each other. So what is the problem now?"

"I have a music career. I don't want to be tied down—

Naveen groaned in frustration. He would never understand how she never puts their child before her career, but he didn't want to fight over it. Their child needed at least one parent who cared for it, "Listen, we could marry and annul the marriage soon after the child's coronation ceremony as prince or princessa, Tiana. I really want to make sure that it's taken care of."

Tiana plopped on the bed, considering the idea, "Annul the marriage after whatever you just said?"

He also sat on the bed, "Yes, so you will do this? For our child?"

She looked at him with a smirk on her lips, "Well can I at least call my friends to help me out?"

"We have to marry as soon as possible." Naveen said with no humour on his lips.

She frowned, "How soon?"

"In three days."

Tiana's eyes widen, "Three days?"

He nodded.

"What kind of crazy laws you got in Maldonia where a woman has to marry a man within three days to lock in its place for a throne?"

"The rule only applies to royals and you will be in excellent hands with my helpers," he answered.

Tiana closed her eyes and sighed, "So how does this ring look?"

Naveen opened the box, "Is this to your liking?"

She opened her eyes and gasped so loud that Naveen laughed, "Oh my god."

"Is it too small?" He teased.

Tiana knew he was joking so she rolled her eyes and lifted up her right hand, "Just slide the ring on through my finger."

Naveen shook his head before taking her left hand and slipping the ring through her ring finger, "Wrong left hand."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "I knew that."

He laughed a little, "It fits perfectly. Now would be a good time to mention that we'll be having dinner with my mother this evening."

Tiana blinked, "Say what?"

"She would like to meet my new fiancée, and the mother of our future king or queen."

"Well I did get unexpected knocked up, a blackmailed proposal, so why not have a forced dinner with my soon-to-be mother-in-law," Tiana said in sarcasm.

Naveen could only shake his head, "She's not that bad, and dinner is usually twenty minutes to an hour."

"Who have dinner for an hour?"

"My mother, now let's get dress for dinner." Naveen put his hand on her lower back; the last thing he wanted was to be late for dinner with his mother.

()()()()

The three sat quietly in the supper room only saying few words to one another.

Naveen watched as both women would occasionally leave their dinner to give each other a quick glance and was honestly growing impatient. All he wanted was a quick conversation and leave so that he could have his fiancée all to himself for the rest of the night, but the two women were stubborn on being the first to speak.

So he took matters into his own hands.

"How was your day, mother?"

"Fairly well," Nagina answered softly.

He then looked over at Tiana, "Tiana—

"It was okay," She quickly answered. Knowing what he was doing.

"That was quite rude," Nagina muttered.

"Excuse me?" asked Tiana.

"I said that was quite rude to interrupt a king and the head male of the table the way you just did," Nagina gave her a glare.

Tiana returned the look, "I don't think I did anything wrong."

The middle age woman rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't! Commoners never admit to their wrongdoing which explains why you're there and I'm here."

"Mother…" Naveen quickly realize his plan backfired.

Tiana let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, belittling a person is very mature…"

"As mature as you opening your legs and trapping my son with a bastard child!" She shot out.

Tiana kept her laugh, "Yeah, I trapped your son by fucking his brains out—

"Tiana…" Naveen said, looking her way.

"You had to have seduced him," Nagina spat.

"Keep telling yourself that, old broad! But your proper little boy here just happen to unwillingly stick his huge swollen di—

Nagina gasped, covering her ear and looking at her son's direction, "And you want to marry this filthy-mouth tramp?"

Naveen covered in face with his hands in frustration, "Can you two please—

"You must've gotten Naveen's old man the exact same way," Tiana wasn't necessarily as angry as Nagina, but she was irritated with the uptight woman the moment she saw her. "So, let's see how you royals do it. Squeezing his thigh while ya all smiles…"

Nagina gasped.

"But still manage to keep the virginal behavior once he tries touching on you…," Tiana snorted. "...kings do seem to favour whores over ladies. Am I right?" She asked with a smirk.

Nagina couldn't contain her fury as she rose from her seat, "Why you little-

"Enough!" Naveen shouted.

Both women looked at the king.

"Now you two apologize!" He demanded, now irritated.

Both women rolled their eyes.

"Do it," he ordered with a gentle sternness in his tone.

Tiana rose from her chair. "Yeah, I'm not doing that," and stormed out of the room.

Nagina looked Tiana up and down as she left the room and groaned in disappointment, "Son, I must say that Tiana's got quite the mouth on her and—

"She isn't a bad person—

"I like her."

Naveen shot a surprised glance at her, "You what?"

"I said that I like her," Nagina said with a smile. "She's got spunk, a dirty tongue and can hold her own without a hint of intimidation in her body. As a true Maldonian queen should be."

Naveen couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But you two insulted each other in the worse possible ways."

The middle age woman stood up and walked over to her son, resting a hand over his, "She will come around and take a liking to me someday. What's important at this moment is you trying to please her the best way that you can. She is carrying our next king or queen."

Naveen stood up to give his mother a hug, "I'll try to explain things to her."

"She's definitely not angry. Just pregnant and ready for this day to be over it."

Naveen pulled from the hug, "I will comfort her the best way I can."

"You really love her," Nagina smiled at her son, "I haven't seen you this happy since the day Natalia was born."

Naveen closed his eyes at the thought of his little girl. Despite his arranged marriage his daughter made it all worth it. "I miss her."

"We all do, and I know that this little one that Tiana is carrying will help fill that emptiness." She put her hand under his chin, "Just as Tiana has already filled your capability to truly fall in love."

Naveen smiled at the thought of Tiana. Sure she had her ways, but he couldn't resist her charm. "She's got a good heart."

"And amazing figure," his mother added, "But the figure hugging dresses are a bit much for a new queen. Stephanie will be a great assistant for her."

"I don't know if I want her to get rid of the dresses," Naveen said with a sly grin.

Nagina shook her head, "Men."

He laughed while heading out of the room to find Tiana.

()()()()

"Damnit…" Tiana exclaimed as she realized she was completely lost in the enormous palace halls. She knew that she and Naveen's rooms were on the top floor but every door look identical.

"Excuse but who are you?"

Tiana heard a baritone Maldonian male voice ask. She turned to see the large man, a young guard standing before her.

"I'm a guest of Nav—um, the king. Do you know where his room is?"

"For the safety of the palace I cannot tell you that," He looked her up and down, examining her entire frame. "Who are you to his highness?"

Tiana didn't like the how the man was looking at her, but answered his question anyway, "A friend your king."

"The king never mentioned having a female guest in his suite," he wasn't convinced as he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked. "Take your stanky hands off me!"

"I'm throwing you into the palace jail until I can get a confirmation that you are indeed a guest of the king or a trespasser trying to assassinate him!" He began pulling her down the hall.

"Let go of me!" She began punching him but felt the wind get knocked out of her after the guard shoved her against the wall.

"You better watch who you're attacking you little harlot," the man's eyes stayed on her lips. "Now if you're a good girl…," he caressed her cheek, "I can help you out of jail. But that is if you only do something for in return."

Tiana gave him a look of disgust.

The man laughed, "So what are you to the king? A prostitute? None of the king's female guests ever dressed like you…," he reached his hand to caress her cleavage.

But Tiana spit on the man's face.

The man chuckled, and pressed his large body over hers, "I've had whores like you before. Don't try to act like a victim with me."

"I don't need to play any victim you asshole!" Tiana punched the large man across the face.

The man lifted his hand, "You little…"

"I wouldn't lay one more hand on my fiancée if I were you," Naveen said, walking down the hall. His own guards not too far behind.

The guard gasped and saw the king. He quickly got down on his knees, bowing, "Oh your highness. I didn't know—

"That forcefully pinning your future queen or any woman against a wall is acceptable in my palace?" Naveen challenged, now facing the man.

The shocked and stunned man looked over at Tiana who had her hands on her hips, "Future queen?"

"Tiana, did this gentleman cause you any discomfort?" asked Naveen.

The man looked pleadingly at her.

But Tiana didn't care, "Yes actually. Slamming me against the wall, harassing me and had the nerve to blackmail me with sex in exchange for my freedom."

"Is that right?" Naveen waved his guards over. "Take this man out of my palace and to the Maldonian prison for assaulting the future queen of Maldonia." He ordered.

Tiana knew that she shouldn't have felt turned on by Naveen's sternness, but she couldn't help it.

He went over to her with concern in his handsome features, "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I am now."

()()()()

Making it back to Naveen's suite Tiana couldn't wait any longer and pressed her lips against his.

Surprised by the action, Naveen pulled from the kiss, "Wait, you're not shaken up?"

She shrugged. "Why should I be? I've been through worse."

"I won't have you brushing this off as if it was a simple accident," he said with concern in his tone. "That former guard of mine disrespected your character. Do you have an idea what he might've done to you if I didn't show up on time?"

"Well he didn't do anything so we can move on from that," said Tiana. "And I can take care of myself."

"Just as you were successfully taking care of yourself a few minutes ago?" He challenged.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, please Naveen…"

Naveen stepped over to her, "I will make sure that you will never be touched that way again," he promised.

Tiana saw how serious he was being and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, "Are you sure about that promise?" She leaned forward to take his lips to hers. "Mmm…I wouldn't mind you pinning me up against any walls, or beds."

Naveen arched an eyebrow, "You wouldn't?" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She shook her head before pressing her lips onto his.

Naveen picked her up and walked them over to his head.

Tiana laughed as his began sucking on her neck, "Already breaking your promise?"

"No," he continued kissing on her, "No other man but I will ever get to touch you."

()()()()

Just outside the king's suite stood Jillian, the servant maid who was eavesdropping long enough to know what was going on in the room. She wrinkled her nose in disapproval before easing her way to one of the rooms that held a telephone. She entered the code as directed before hearing a tone.

"It's about time you called," answered the person.

"I had to make sure that everyone turned in for the night,"

"How does she look?" the person asked.

Jillian hated to admit it, "The girl is beautiful, for a commoner."

"A man never discriminates beauty whether wealthy or poor," the person reminded her.

"So, what do you want for me to do? They're announcing their engagement and wedding just before breakfast tomorrow morning."

"He's moving rather quickly with this arrangement."

"Well, the commoner whore is caring his heir."

That caught the person's interest, "Is that so? Well that explains everything. That will be all." The person hung up the phone with a devious grin. "Let's the games begin, King Naveen."

()()()()


	22. Undiscovered Demons

A/N: Here's the second update! Will try to update soon!

A King's Heart

Undiscovered Demons

Heavy knocking on the door awakened Tiana, who was still in bed early the next morning. She looked out the window to see that the sun hasn't risen and rolled her eyes.

The door slowly opened to a small petite woman who covered her eyes with her hands, "Good morning, Tiana!" She turned on the lights. "Rise and shine!"

Tiana pulled the covers over herself, "What in the hell?"

The woman only laughed, "Such language from a beautiful young woman."

"Who are you and why did you wake me up?"

"Firstly, I'm Stephanie, your assistant, and I am here to assist you on this morning's schedule which includes the big announcement to our lovely kingdom."

Tiana groaned.

"Oh I shouldn't take long if you're patient," the woman picked up her bag.

"Can you get out of here?" Tiana was already annoyed by the woman's squeaky voice.

"His highness insisted that I was welcome to enter. He has an audience at the moment and will join you for breakfast in a half an hour."

More knocking was heard from the door.

"The style-team is here!" She opened the door and six women walked into the room. Two of them pulled in sets of garment racks.

Tiana's eyes widen at all the dresses, "Whose dresses are these?"

"Why yours, sweetie." Stephanie answered. "Now get out of that bed and try some on."

Tiana got out of the bed in her bra and panties as she heard Stephanie explained how she would need to pick out six dresses.

"Why six?"

"Every woman needs a back-up dress in ever occasion. For the breakfast, then for the announcement and lunch."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "What about the dinner?"

"There will be a ball for your engagement tonight."

"A ball?"

"This is why we need your correct measurements. His highness guessed your size based on a dress he showed me and I must say that your attire is quite revealing…"

"These dresses are a size too large for me," Tiana said as two of the stylists began measuring her. "What the…?"

"For the safety of the family image we must hide certain bumps. Now I understand that you and his highness eloped while he was in the United States?"

"What? No we…oh…," Tiana realized that's what Naveen probably told the woman. "Yes, we couldn't wait."

Stephanie smiled. "So I take it you were most comfortable on our wedding night?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"You don't have to be ashamed. All virgins endure some pain. At least you are passed that now that you're carrying our next king or queen."

"Uh-huh…right," Tiana said while finding a dress that was closest to her style. A yellow fitted dress that would go well with the pair of shoes she was eyeing from the net rack over. "I'll wear this for breakfast. I'm starving."

Stephanie nodded her head, "Lovely. Now we must pick the other five."

"But they're all something an old hag would wear." Tiana said in almost a pout.

"They're dresses a queen would wear!" Stephanie grinned.

Tiana sighed and heard some of the women whispering on how '_Queen Thalia'_ would've appreciated the dresses. She tured around to look at all the gossiping women, "Yeah well I'm not gonna have you broads dress me like my mama and if ya'll have a problem with my preferences then I would appreciate it if ya'll were woman enough to speak on it loud enough for me to really hear ya'll!"

"That will be all!" Stephanie told the women as she grabbed at few of the shoes and dresses. Once all the stylists were out of the room she desperately looked Tiana's way. "Please Tiana wear these dresses! We can work something out. Perhaps adding accessories? Scarves? Anything!"

Tiana rested her hands on her hips a while examining the dresses. She had to admit that the dresses looked okay. "Well I guess I can make some of these work along with my style. Did any of those gossiping chickens leave some sewing things behind?"

"This sewing kit…" the assistant pointed at the machine that remained in the room. "What do you have in mind?"

"My mama was a seamstress and taught me a thing or two on sewing," Tiana answered with a smirk on her lips.

()()()()

Naveen shook the hands of the couple who felt honoured to be in the king's presence. He always felt that audiences with his fellow people were much more important than having some with a political or royal official.

"…and I hope that the offer is satisfactory to you both?" Naveen asked the couple.

The couple nodded. "It is your majesty." Answered the husband.

"Good. You two enjoy the rest of your day." He said before leaving the room. In his uniform he, along with his guards all headed down to the media room where he will announce to his kingdom and world that he will marry the love of his life.

But before he could muse anymore thoughts his eyes locked on a yellow dress.

"Tiana…" was all that left his mouth.

She was quite the vision in the dress, and knew that adding in her touch of style would make the dress lovelier on her slender frame.

He locked her arm with his, "How is it possible to be so beautiful every time I see you?"

She shrugged her shoulders before saying, "You look good in your uniform."

"Don't change the subject," he was her about to kiss until…

"You two got plenty of time for kissing later," Nagina cut them off as she and her small entourage waited for few seconds before the guards opened the sea blue coloured curtains to the media room.

()()()()

"…and I am here to announce that even though Tiana and myself have secretly wedded in the United States, we will have an official wedding here in three days!" Naveen announced to the Maldonian citizen and media microphones.

Tiana looked down at the large crowd and witnessed many reactions from people who looked genuinely happy to younger women crying. She couldn't tell whether they were upset or glad for the news.

Naveen brushed his lips against his fiancée's ear and asked, "I hope that I wasn't too much of a bother earlier this morning?"

Tiana smiled, remembering his wake up call, as well as his train of thoughts. "Is that's what's on your mind, your majesty?"

"It is whenever I see you," he flirted back. "But you never answered my question?"

She rolled her eyes, "It was just what I needed before dealing with the likes of Stephanie. I think she would've been a dead woman if you didn't ease your way between my legs again."

Naveen smiled and placed a soft kiss on her ear, "You're welcome."

()()()()

Tiana tried her best to not stuff her face like a pig but the agonizing hungry in her stomach prevented her from being all sorts of ladylike, and Nagina couldn't take anymore smacking and slurping.

"If you must eat like a slob please do so in my son's suite," Nagina said.

Tiana swallowed down the remaining of the soup before saying, "Shut up."

Nagina gasped.

Naveen decided to not say a word. This fight had nothing to do with him and everything to do with his mother's annoying pet peeve.

"Son, I know that you must be tired of hearing this girl slurping on just about everything."

Tiana snorted, "That's the last thing he'll ever get tired of hearing from me."

Naveen cleared his throat, "Mother, you're overreacting with Tiana—

"Defending her yet again?"

"He isn't doing anything!" Tiana cut in. "Why don't you get out of here while we eat in peace?"

"Tiana…," Naveen looked her way.

Tiana saw the warning glare he gave her and knew to not say another word. It was probably for the best anyway.

"At least she's learning her place in this palace," the middle age woman mumbled.

"Oh shut up!" Tiana snapped.

"Or what?" Nagiana asked and looked over at her son, "A good slap would calm her nerves, Naveen. Thalia learned only once."

"That's enough, mother!" Naveen scolded.

"What do you mean Thalia learned only once?" Tiana asked, now it was her turn to glare at Naveen. "You hit your first wife?"

He shook his head, "What? No!"

"Naveen if Tiana is going to marry you she will have to know where she stands here." Nagina said. She could tell from the look of the girl that the confession rubbed her the wrong way.

Tiana rose from her seat, putting her hand on her lower stomach, "I'm out of here."

"Tiana!" Naveen tried to take her hand but she yanked it away before running out of the brunch room. He cut his eyes at his mother, "Why did you have to tell her that?"

"It was for the best! I like the girl's spunk but she's got too much of it, son."

"Because it worked so well whenever father struck you," he said before leaving the room.

()()()()

"Tiana!" Naveen shouted out for her. His stomach felt as if it was in the tightest knot of his life. He would have to explain everything to her on what she just learned. He just never thought that of bringing it up. A single past event that he will always regret.

"She's in the library your majesty," said Jason, his valet, opening the door to the room.

Naveen hurried into the room and was greeted by the royal librarian who bowed. "Your highness. Madam Tiana ran down the Maldonian historical section."

He knew exactly where the section was without help and found her hugging herself on the lounge chair.

Tiana closed her eyes as she felt the king's presence near her. She didn't think he'd find her so soon.

Before he could touch her, she asked,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you hitting your first wife?"

He closed his eyes while releasing an exhale. This was going to be harder than he thought. "It was only once, and it was partly due to pressure from my peers."

"You mentioned to me before that she was an obedient wife, very traditional. Doing everything in her power to make you happy…"

"I regretted it the moment it happened, Tiana. I was just as shocked as she was—

"The day you hit me is the day I leave." She interrupted him, her eyes glazed with tears. "I've been hit by a few men and that was enough for me to leave because I knew what would come after." She blinked the tears from her eyes before wiping them away. "My step daddy hit me before my mama kicked him out. My childhood friend did it after raping me and so did one of my former bosses," She remembered Monsieur Cage and the abuse she endured from him. "I will not have another man lay his hand on me no matter how much power he may have." She glared up at him, "I'm not gonna come crying for you, asking for ya forgiveness after you beat my ass! I'm not that king of woman!"

"I would never hit you…" Naveen said louder than he intended to and sighed, "It was a stupid mistake that I wish never happened. It was something my father and his father believed in! He even granted permission for me to strike my own mother if she defies me…I—it always disturbed me to use violence on any woman."

"But you hit your wife."

"Only once."

"That all it takes," Tiana said, standing up to walk pass him.

"Tiana…" he began, taking her wrist, "I will never hit you…I love you."

She exhaled and turned to face him, "I lo…no," she shook her head. "I can't, no…" she shook her head.

"I love you, Tiana," Naveen slowly brought her into his arms. "And I swear to all of my ancestors that I will never hit you. I'm not a monster like all those men in your past." He took in her scent. "You deserve as much happiness as you bring to me everyday."

Tears ran down her cheeks, "No, Naveen…" her heart couldn't deny it. Even her mind surrendered.

"Yes Tiana…," he pulled from the hug to look at her. "I never thought that I would have happiness after I lost my family, but you came into my life and changed all of that," he wiped away her tears. "Give me a chance to prove to you that I can make you happy. You've already brought life back to me the moment I laid eyes on you, and now you're my child..." he placed his hand on her stomach. "...you may think that this is an inconvenience but it's a blessing for me. As you are..."

She looked into his honey coloured eyes as she inched her face to his. It felt as if it took an eternity before her lips touched his. Naveen's tongue separating her lips to deepen the kiss.

Tiana moaned and knew where the kiss will lead to, so she regretfully ended it.

"Not here…" she said onto his lips.

"You're right," he said.

Tiana was a bit surprised with agreement, "I'm right?"

"We still have some more interviews to do before dinner."

"Dinner? I thought we were having a ball tonight." Tiana said.

"I decided to postpone that until after the wedding." Naveen said. "Just as I pushed the wedding back a day." He heard the sigh of relief in his fiancée's throat and took her hand to kiss it. "So you will give me a chance to prove myself to you?"

She gave him a weak smile and answered, "Sure."

()()()()

A/N: Will try to get the chapter up as soon as I can.


	23. Dreaming Of Royal Bells

A/N: Here's the latest chapter and first update. There are four very new and very different chapters all together! You'll see what I mean when you begin reading. And why four updates instead of two? Because you all deserve it! It's been difficult to find the time to do much writing, but when I had the chance I did it! So I hope you all enjoy! Will edit errors later.

A King's Heart

Dreaming Of Royal Bells

The morning of the wedding finally arrived and if there was a wrong time for anything, it had to be morning sickness. Tiana was in and out of the toilet all morning. Make-up, jewels and all. The only thing she wasn't wearing was her wedding gown.

"Poor thing," Stephanie said to one of the tailors guarding Tiana's wedding gown. "I really hope she won't be sick throughout the ceremony. It's a good thing she'll be wearing a veil."

"How is that going to help any? She will make a huge mess of it!"

"I meant for her appearance you sill woman! Her face will be full covered. As it's tradition in Maldonia."

Tiana's groan interrupted the women as she slowly walked back into the room.

"How is it possible to throw up food that isn't even in my stomach?" Tiana explained before falling onto the lounge couch.

Stephanie hurried by her side with a hot beverage, "I suppose that this ginger tea will calmly settle your stomach."

"The ginger cookies didn't work!"

"Yes, I know that but the tea could be easier since it is only liquid."

Tiana shook her head.

"But what if you faint? You can't go out there to your husband on an empty stomach."

"I went without food for almost a week before. What's a couple of hours without it?"

"If you feel faint please let me know! I don't want the king ordering an execution for letting his wife go hungry."

"The wedding lunch is soon after and b then I'll be alright. If all goes as well as yesterday."

Stephanie sighed. "Very well. Put on this dress. We have to get you to the coordination hall with ten minutes. Or else the king will have my head for bringing you in late."

Tiana smirked. "I doubt that."

"You don't know how vicious he could get with his sentences."

Tiana got into the satin drape-y dress. "You don't know how sweet he is with me." She said. "You have nothin' to worry about, girl." She didn't care for the original design so she added her own style to it, yet still leaving it conservative enough for a royal wedding.

"You look stunning," said Stephanie as she applied the Lilly flower on the said of Tiana head. "The bun along with this flower and dress was an excellent idea, Tiana."

Tiana loved what she saw in the mirror herself and laughed. "I knew it would all come together."

"His highness will fall head over heels for you all over again,"

Tiana's heart beat increased at the thought of Naveen becoming her husband. She really cared about him but was afraid to confess to him on how she really felt.

"Um, Tiana?"

"Yes?"

"I asked when you realized that you were in love with our king."

She closed her eyes while answering, "While I was in a bathtub."

"A bathtub?"

"Yes, I was listening to the song bewitched, bothered and bewildered…it basically explained m feelings for him but on a whole new level." She looked at her assistant with a weak smile. "He's the best man I've ever known. Accepting me when no one else would and took me in and treated me like a lady should be treated…" Her eyes watered. "…and I truly love him for that."

"I will not lie and say that I envy your romance. I see the way you two look at each other and it is the most sincere love I've seen between a king and the woman he's marrying."

Tiana took a deep breath, "Here we go."

Stephanie nodded while looking at her clock, "It is time for the bride to meet her groom."

()()()()

Naveen woke up that morning feeling bittersweet. This was his second marriage he was entering into and second child his second bride was carrying. He remembered the day of his first wedding and how traditional it was. His bride fully covered from head to toe standing before him. He couldn't even see her face. He didn't think he wanted to see her face. All that was on his mind was to rule the kingdom and only have her come to him whenever he felt that he was supposed to.

Thalia was gorgeous and very much like the ideal Queen of Maldonia and wife of a Maldonian king, but she was too robotic and predictable. He knew what to expect from her when she was in his presence. Call him by his title and obey his orders and nothing more. He quickly grew bored but knew to not tell her this because she would find herself as a wife of disappointment.

With Tiana, there was a challenged. She was very unpredictable and full of life. She wasn't obedient neither traditional. She brought out a side in him he never thought he had and instead of expecting the same out of her he always got different results. Even as a lover in his bed he never got repeated advances. Tiana was in his opinion the best woman he's ever known.

Unlike Thalia who was made up with cakes of foundation to hide her flaws in order to please his eyes Tiana didn't wear any foundation. Sure she wore make up but it wasn't caked on and her natural beauty stood out. Not to mention her figure hugging dresses and net to nothing home attire. He will definitely make sure she will not be over dressed when they are on their honeymoon.

Both women did bring him happiness to similar points. Thalia gave him a child whom is still in his heart to this day, but Tiana is carrying a child that was at least conceived with love. He knew she felt the same way he did and only wished that she would admit it.

But even if she didn't the good thing was that the child who he will raise will be taken care of. He had plans for the little prince or princess and mainly it involved him. He will spend as much time with it as he didn't do that with his first daughter.

Getting out of his bed he looked to his right and forgot that Tiana was sleeping in the princess chambers. A smile cracked on his lips as he realized that it was the day. He was finally marring this woman who he fell in love with the moment she opened her mouth and heard nothing but beauty.

He rinsed his face from the face bowl just as knocking could be heard at the door.

"Here we go," he said to himself while dying his face with the towel. He took a deep breath before opening the doors to face the number of servants who were assigned to prepare him for this day.

Jason, who had a huge silly grin on his face, was the first person he saw.

"Good morning and happy wedding day to you, your majesty!"

()()()()

Tiana slowly walked down the aisle and was surprised to see a full room. The guests all showed up in such short notice just to see Naveen marry her, or her marry King Naveen. Of course none of the guests mattered after she saw her soon-to-be husband facing away from her which she found it odd. Shouldn't he be facing her as she walked down to him? Nothing seemed to surprise her anymore and that included her wearing the very conservative veil that trained thirty feet behind her. It all felt like a dream to her as she neared him, and when she finally made it by his side his gloved hand wrapped around her gloved one.

That's when she realized her dream was actually her reality.

Naveen heard the music begin, stating that the bride has finally arrived. The familiar tune he once heard before felt different in his heart this time around. He wasn't just marring a woman he was attracted to; he also loved more than life itself.

The closer she got to him the more his heart beat increased. Anxious to kiss her and tell her how much he loves her he knew that due to tradition he couldn't do such a thing. Or at least that's what was told of him while growing up. When she finally made it by his side he couldn't contained himself.

_'To hell with tradition.'_

He looked at his bride from the corner of his eye and took her hand into his.

He will cherish her for as long as he could.

()()()()

The reception was held in the diamond ballroom as past wedding receptions were held. The king and his new queen have yet kissed or gotten an alone time due to everyone wanting to see the new queen of Maldonia.

"She's an absolute vision," The Ruler of Revejah complimented "It is an honour to have watched you two wed."

"Thank you," Naveen said, holding his bride's hand. "We thank you for coming in such short notice."

The salt and pepper haired man chuckled, "Oh I will never miss a Maldonian royal wedding." He smiled at Tiana, "Perhaps I should go to the United States to find my next bride,"

Tiana noticed the way his eyes dragged over her appearance and wanted to confront him over it, but knew that it would only make things worse for her. So she pretended to blush away.

"I don't think many women in that country will approve of sharing their husband, Abasi,"

"If I promise her a lifetime of diamonds she would change her mind." He then awkwardly nodded his head at the couple. "Good day to you both."

Tiana tried to be respectful to tradition by remaining silent but after three hours of meeting people and several dances on an empty stomach it was time for her to eat. Despite almost losing it from the ruler.

"I'm hungry," she said.

Naveen was hungry himself and signaled Jason his valet to come over.

"Is thee anything you need, your majesty?"

"Tiana is hungry and—

"Follow me." Jason said with a smirk.

Naveen raised a row and followed the man.

Tiana was too hungry to think and followed her new husband's lead which was leaving the reception hall.

"I can't believe they left without informing their guests!" complained a petite figure young woman.

"I can," said her father.

"I wonder where they're headed off to. Night fall is hours away."

"They'll be back soon enough." The father said more softly. "A woman in the new queen of Maldonia's condition needs to keep up her strength."

"Her condition?"

"Why yes, my dear. She is after all carrying the king's heir."

The young woman gasped. "That whore!"

"They were already married before it happened according to who I got the information from."

"And here I thought he wasn't attractive to me because I am darker. She's the same colour as I am!"

"Hush now my daughter. He'll be yours soon enough." He looked across the room to see Jillian, who patted on the dagger that hidden in her apron pocket.

()()()()

"This food is amazing!" Tiana said with a stuffed mouth.

Naveen had to laugh despite the lack of etiquette.

"What's so funny?" She asked before swallowing the roast duck that was on her plate. She took a sip of wine.

"You're stunning." Naveen rose from the table to help up his wife. "What happened to your gloves?"

"My hand got too hot," Tiana rose up. "The last time I had to wear gloves to anything was when I went to church. I was five then!"

Naveen pulled her in his arms and press his lips onto hers.

Tiana deepened the kiss, pressing herself onto him.

Naveen's lips moved on her neck, "You have no idea how much I wanted to feel you in m arms."

"Oh, I think I do." Tiana laughed. "But we should wait until after we're done with all this royal stuff."

"You want to go back out there?"

"No, but I..." Her eyes widen as the wind was knocked out of her.

Blackness was the last thing she remembered.

()()()()


	24. Status Comes With A Price

A King's Heart

Status Comes With A Price

Naveen's lips moved on her neck, "You have no idea how much I wanted to ditch tradition and feel you in my arms."

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Tiana laughed. "But we should wait until after we're done with all this royal stuff."

Naveen frowned, "You want to go back out there?"

"No, but I..." Her eyes widen as the wind was knocked out of her.

Blackness was the last thing she remembered.

Naveen held an unconscious Tiana in his arms as the guards grabbed a hold of Jillian. The dagger she held was now on the floor.

"She tried to assassinate the queen," one guard announced to the king.

"No your majesty. I-I can explain!"

Naveen was furious as well as shocked, "Is this true?"

The woman nodded.

"Who put you up to this?" His tone was stern laced with anger. "Tell me!"

Jillian fell on her knees and began bawling.

Tiana woke up to the noise, "What happened?"

"You're alright now." Naveen held her in his arms, protectively and kissed her. He then returned his glare at the maid. "Take her out of m place and into a Maldonian jail. With no protection whatsoever."

"No! Please it wasn't just me!" Jillian cried as the dragged her out.

"What happened? Did she try to kill me or something?"

Naveen sighed.

"So she did?" Tiana grew angry. "That bitch!"

"She's going away, but for your protection we shouldn't return to the reception."

"But what about your allies and colleagues?"

"They'll understand and if the don't then screw them."

"All right," Tiana said, rubbing her right arm.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, concern now laced in his tone.

She shook her head, "I'm okay. I'm just tired."

He wrapped his arms around her slender frame; "Not up to leaving the palace?" he kissed her cheek.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "And get the chance to be away from your mother and Stephanie? I don't think so!"

Naveen laughed. "I'll have Jason tell the driver and guards that we're ready."

()()()()

After a change of clothes the couple was escorted by a small motorcade to their private destination. Naveen was still concern for his new wife but Tiana had other ideas in mind.

"We'll be away from all the drama for as long as you wish, Tiana."

She looked at her serious husband and could help but to smile.

Naveen raised a brow, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because this is our wedding night," she scooted closer to him, "I always thought that newlyweds would be all over each other."

Naveen felt her hand on his upper thigh and soon her soft lips on his. There was no way of ever stopping her advances even if she was almost assassinated b one of his help. Tiana always had a way of making any horrible situation nonexistent. One of the many reasons why he loves her.

He deepened the kiss while pulling her over onto his lap.

Tiana moaned in his mouth as his hand rubbed up her thighs to cup her derriere. Already anxious to feel all of him she began grinding her hips, feeling his hardening erection grow under her.

"Tiana, how do you do this?" Naveen asked.

"Do what?"

"Make me want you even in a moving vehicle." He moved to kiss and suck on her neck. "I've got to have you…" he used his free hand to undo his trousers while using his other hand to squeeze her derriere, "Take off your panties.

"I don't have on any…oohhh…," she gasped at his swiftness but quickly recovered to rest her hand on his shoulders for support.

Naveen was thankful to the spirits above that the driver wasn't able to see them with the door being closed and even pleased that it was nightfall.

"Mmm…Naveen," Tiana moaned into his ear as she quickened her pace.

Naveen felt her walls contracting around him as he himself was climaxing.

The two was breathing hard in recover just as the car stopped. They both laughed and kissed once more before Tiana got off of his lap just as the chauffeur opened the door for them.

Naveen was the first to get out and helped his wife out the car before they were escorted by their guards to a large home that looked to be surrounded by water. The moon shine glistening brightly above, making the scenery even more beautiful.

Tiana was awestruck at the scene as she and Naveen walked into the museum-like estate.

()()()()

It took them no time to reach their suite which looked almost identical to the king's suite at the palace.

"Naveen this entire place is…ah!" She screamed as Naveen scooped her into his arms and carried her through the threshold of the door.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, your majesties," Jason made with a wink.

Naveen closed and locked the door without saying a word to the man.

The valet shrugged, "I guess the car wasn't enough for them."

()()()()

Naveen began unbuttoning his shirt when he saw Tiana heading to the bathroom, "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't notice we just had sex and certain fluids are running down my legs."

"Ugh," Naveen said. "Well why don't we shower together?" He began undressing

Tiana laughed, "And look at his royal highness stripping down for his bride." She teased and covered her eyes with her hands.

Naveen laughed and took her hands from over her eyes, "I didn't marry a shy woman."

"What if I pretend that I am?"

"Then I'll just have to break it out of you." He scooped her in his arms and carried her bridal-style into the large bathroom.

Tiana's eyes widen. "Your bathrooms are as large the same size as the house I grew up in."

"This is also your bathroom, wife," Naveen smirked. "You are the new queen of Maldonia."

Tiana remained quiet at the realization. In some was it scared her to think that she is now the wife of a ruler.

Naveen noticed, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Tiana answered, giving him a soft smile, "I'm fine."

()()()()

"You got very quiet."

"I don't think I did."

"Why haven't you said much else since the shower?"

Tiana looked up at her husband as she lay in his strong arms under the covers, "I might as well say it now because it will never be the end of it with you." She cleared her throat, "You said that I'm queen of Maldonia."

"I did."

"But what will happen after I annul the marriage?"

"You won't be queen."

"I was almost assassinated tonight."

"Is that what's got quiet? Your status as queen and the assassination attempt?"

"Those are the main two reasons…,"

"Tiana, I had no idea that you would be queen this soon."

"This soon?"

"I had my dreams of wanting to take you away from New Orleans and live here with me as m queen. Sometime in the future."

"But then I got knocked up."

"I don't regret it. No matter how you may feel I'm pleased about this pregnancy." Naveen caressed her cheek, "If I could choose any woman in the world to be the mother of my children it would have to be you."

Tiana closed her eyes as her heart skipped a beat. How could she try to pretend to not have any romantic feelings for this man when he would say and do the right things?

_'No, Tiana. You can't love him or this child…'_ she tried convincing herself.

"Children? We didn't agree on having anymore." Tiana tried not to think of her feelings.

"Not to scare you or anything, but the night before last I had a dream that I was holding two children. A girl and a boy."

"Don't jinx me," said Tiana. "I'm trying to maintain my figure as quickly as possible and twins won't do it for me."

"That's not what Mama Odie said…"

"What?"

Naveen began laughing, "I'm joking. The look on our face was priceless."

"Ugh! I hate you!" Tiana playfully slapped him on the arm and turned away from him.

"Now don't get mad. I was trying to lighten up the mood."

"You know how hard all of this is to me."

Naveen kissed her shoulder while wrapping an arm around her, pulling her back onto his front, "I know which is why I wanted us to stay away from all the drama at the palace for a few das…"

"A few days?"

"We can stay here for a week, a month and even a year. Whatever you want."

"But you have our duty to run the country."

"And I also have my duty to be the best husband you deserve to have." He told her. "Being married into this family will be difficult, yes I know that and your entire position have changed overnight. It comes with being the wife of a king. You are no longer Tiana the aspiring jazz singer. You Tiana, the queen of Maldonia and future mother to the heir.

There will be more threats, scares, criticism but there will also be joy, love, and appreciation. It comes in the territory of being a royal."

"You act like that this is a permanent thing. We're only going to stay married until after the baby is born remember?"

Naveen felt hurt by her honesty but he had to respect it, "Yes."

Tiana heard the hurt in his voice and turned to look at him, "You are going to be a great father."

He gave her a small kiss on her forehead before hugging her. He didn't need her sympathy. He needed something stronger from her but she was too stubborn to admit it.

()()()()


	25. Royal Drama

A King's Heart

Royal Drama

The next several months flew by for the royal couple as Naveen being king was busier than ever while Tiana was growing more pregnant by the week. She was now six months pregnant and well into her second trimester. Her mood swings driving the entire palace out of their sanity, some of the time. Naveen didn't mind it as he was always gone but whenever he did return to his wife he was very pleased to be welcome by her sweet kisses.

"I missed you too, Tiana!" Naveen laughed relieved to be back in the presence of his wife.

"Don't you ever leave me again," Tiana hugged him tighter. "Not with your mother at least."

"I thought you two got along now."

"Oh, we do!" said his pregnant wife, "But every time we're around each other she wants to stuff food in my mouth."

Naveen laughed a little.

"It isn't funny!" Tiana playfully shoved at him. "And she keeps mentioning how she gained eighty—

"Eighty pounds with me. Yes, I know. She only wants you to be healthy."

"I don't want to gain eighty pounds and push out a forty pound baby!"

"You're fine," He kissed her on the forehead. "And I was ten pounds, not forty."

"You looked about forty pounds on that family portrait," Tiana joked. "And if I see that damn fish room one more time…"

"The aquarium hall? My mother spent a lot of her pregnancy with me in that room."

"So I've heard," Tiana crossed her arms. "Look, I respect your mother trying to be nice and, but can you please tell her that I don't want to constantly stare at fish all day? The fist time was nice but after sitting in the damn room for hours at a time while you were out on business can get sickening. I almost threw up in the room today."

"I thought that you were passed our morning sickness phase?"

"I am when I eat in the middle of the night, now look, tell ya mama that sitting in that blue room all day makes me sick in the stomach."

Naveen k new that it was hormones talking and that he should definitely tell his mother about inviting Tiana into the room less often.

Taking her hands and kissing them he said, "I'll mention it to her during dinner."

()()()()

"Now why on earth would you NOT want to sit in the aquarium hall? Thalia sat there with me for hours. It made her labour and deliver very easy," said a disappointed Nagina.

Tiana rolled her eyes while Naveen responded.

"Mother, not everyone likes the same thing. Tiana enjoys walking."

"Thalia enjoyed—

"Well, I ain't no Thalia!" Tiana cut her off, "I'm m own woman and I will have no one, not even my own husband tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm not a child."

"You're acting like one!" Nagina blurted out.

"Mother, it would make m wife very pleased if you do not invite her to the aquarium and Tiana…" he stopped when he looked her way.

Nagina snorted, "Yes, you're always defending your wild little minx."She started walking out the room.

"Mother…" Naveen said.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Nagina walked out of the room.

"Drama queen." Tiana crossed her arms.

"Mi benita, she's trying—

"Trying what? To make m life a living hell while being here? I don't want to be in that room. I know how fucking fish look like."

"And the dirt mouth she gives you!" Nagina marched back in the room.

The couple turned to see the middle aged woman back in the room. "If you're not going to show her where her place is then I will!" She raised her hand as she neared Tiana and tripped when the young queen moved, falling over onto the marble floor. "Why did you move out of the way?"

"Why were you coming at me like you wanted to deck me?" Tiana challenged as Naveen helped up his mother.

"Mother you really need to retire for the night." Naveen didn't want to choose sides, but his mother was being ridiculous.

"Not until you tell her where she stands here. No woman has ever had this much freedom of speech in this palace. Not even me!" Nagina exclaimed with now watery eyes. "What makes her different from the past queens and princessas?"

Naveen sighed and walked his mother over to the supper table. He handed her a handkerchief, "Mother, I know that father hasn't been the gentles husband—

"He was a very stern and stoic man with me and everyone," Nagina wiped her eyes, "I've always been submissive and obedient to him, and Thalia was the same way with you."

"Not all men want that in a woman, and I'm sorry that you had to live that way."

Nagina glanced over at a quiet Tiana before looking back at her son, "I suppose that I was a bit out of line with Tiana." She reached out her hand for the younger woman, "Please forgive me."

Tiana slowly walked over to the woman, taking her hand, "Nagina, I ain't mad ya. I just want you to know that I will never be a submissive yes, no kind of girl. That isn't in my character."

"Now that we've got that settled…" Naveen smiled.

"A queen must be tough, but willing to her husband." Nagina told Tiana.

"I'm willing enough," Tiana rubbed her growing tummy, "But I will never be less than what I am for no man." She winked at Naveen who nodded in return.

Nagina rose from the chair, "Well, I will not hold you two up any longer." She hugged both her son and daughter-in-law. "I will take m son's advice and retire for the night.'

"Goodnight, Nagina," "Goodnight, mother," the couple said.

"Enjoy your night," Nagina walked toward one of her ladies in waiting before leaving the room.

"Well that went well," Naveen wrapped his arms around his wife.

Tiana rested her head on his shoulder, "Could've ended disastrous."

"Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked.

Tiana turned and stepped on her tip toes, "There's a few things I want to do with you before 'going to bed'." She pressed her lips onto as just as Jason cleared his throat. But Tiana wasn't going to give up that easily. "No…" She deepened the kiss.

Naveen loved his wife and her advances but he had to see what his valet wanted. "I'm sorry. Will you meet me in the suite?"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes, "I just might be asleep by then…"

"Not if I ask you to wear my favourite colour silk for me?"

"Even with this round tummy?"

"You're beautiful and enticing in everything you wear," he gave her one more kiss before she left the room.

Jason nodded, also watching her leave.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt m time with m wife?" Naveen asked, annoyed.

"There's been a situation in the kingdom of Revejah. The king is in desperate need to speak with you."

"What kind of situation is it?"

"It involves his daughter."

()()()()

"…so you're saying that your daughter didn't come home with you?"

"Yes, I am saying that! Have you seen her at our palace?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but if she were here she would've shown up by now." Naveen explained. "I'll order my guards to search every room and hall in the palace."

"Please do not be cruel with her. She's sensitive and since your marriage to the lovely Tiana she hasn't been herself. Not even speak with her closest friends or leave m castle unless we're out for publicity."

Naveen heard the concern in the man's tone and completely understood how he felt, "I will let you know if she's here."

"You've always been a good boy, Naveen. I thank you for that."

"No problem, Abasi," Naveen then hung up the phone.

Jason crossed his arms, "So I take it that the Revejahian princess ran away again?"

"Yep…" Naveen answered. "And something tells me that he isn't giving me the full details behind her sudden leaving home."

()()()()

The Revejahian king laughed as soon as he hangs up the phone, "This going to be quite entertaining…"

()()()()

Tiana applied vanilla scented oil onto her soft brown legs before checking on her hair once more. She was pleased but quickly frowned in disapproval as she examined her figure through the beautifully hand made silk nightgown she wore. It was thigh-length, but that wasn't what got her feeling a little insecure, it was the round bell poking out from it that caused her to worry.

"You can really break the mood, little one," Tiana told her growing tummy.

"And I thought that I blamed anything on my weight," said a female voice.

Tiana turned to see the Revejahian princess glaring her way. "So what's it like?"

Tiana grabbed a blade that Naveen gave to her from the vanity table, "How in the hell did you get in here?"

The princess laughed, "That little thing is sharp enough to give me a paper cut!" She pulled out her gun, "I'm surprised that a king would give his wife such a pathetic gift to defend herself."

"How did you get in here?" Tiana repeated her question.

"Answer m question first, queen." The princess smirked, "How does it feel to be carrying Naveen's child? It must be rewarding to have all of him…you commoner whore!"

"Aaliyah!" Naveen called out to the Revejahian princess. "What are you doing?"

The Revejahian princess looked up at Naveen as her heart pounded hard onto her chest, "Naveen…"

The guards soon appeared, frightening the princess. "No, please I've got to have you to myself." She pointed the gun at Tiana. "If we get rid of her we can raise the child ourselves—uh!" She cried out as a guard knocked the gun from hand and tackled her onto the floor. "Naveen! Help me!"

Tiana ran by her husband's side, hugging him.

"Are you all right?"

"Mmhm," Tiana nodded her head. "Just hold me."

He did just that as the princess was quickly escorted out of the room. "I'm so sorry for leaving you here alone. I had no idea that she was here." Naveen sounded like a concern husband, but he was fuming. He knew that Abasi was behind this and used his daughter as bait. "You will have nothing to worry once I properly handle this manner."

()()()()


	26. Baby Wishes

A King's Heart

Baby Wishes

Tiana was now over nine months pregnant and tired. The baby haven't yet dropped until earlier this morning after a trip to the bathroom which now made her patience become shorter and shorter the more she dealt with the pregnancy. Naveen has since cut all ties with the Revejahian kingdom and even if he were getting criticize for it he only did it for the protection of his wife and child. Speaking of his wife, he made sure to steer clear of her during the day, when she was her moodiest. He knew it had to do with the pregnancy as it was hard in a way for her.

He also made sure to stay closer to the country as the midwife did warn him that the baby would be here any day. He also didn't want to miss the birth of his child as it was his biggest regret to meet his daughter in his first marriage a whole month later.

He had just ended his the final meeting of the day with his foreign exchange team when he heard Tiana speaking with two of the young maids just outside his conference room.

"I'm sure the midwife will give you some great news today, Tiana," said Fiona

The young queen rested a hand over her swollen tummy and sighed, "I hope so. The pressure between my legs is killing me and I know for sure that I look like a penguin! Naveen thinks I'm being silly."

"Well, you are," Naveen walked over to her, "You're now feeling pressure between your legs?"

She nodded as the maids curtsied before leaving the couple to themselves.

"Hmm…" Naveen raised a brow. "We can go back to the suite and lay down—

"You must've noticed my swollen feet," Tiana cut him off.

Naveen looked down and saw her bare feet, which did look puffy. "You really shouldn;'t be on your feet. I'm going to have the midwife check on you."

"Can she come after I eat? I'm starvin'!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Pig feet."

Naveen's eyes widen, "What?"

"Covered in tobacco sauce!" Tiana licked her lips.

"Pig feet? Since when have you been eating that? How can you even…wait, is that a nick name for certain type of food?"

Tiana had to laugh, "I've been eating it since I had teeth! My grandmother use to make them all the time! I was cravin' chittlens but I didn't think your people ever heard of that."

"Chit-what?": Naveen shook his head, "Sounds like food you shouldn't be eating. Pregnant or not."

Tiana took the comment as an insult and rested her hands on her hips, "Who are you to tell me what I should be eating?"

"Your husband," Naveen was a bit stern, but he had to be whenever his wife had ideas such as her eating habits, "The food you craving all sounds dangerous—

"Ha!" Tiana turned away from him, "You don't even know what good food is! I should've made you chitlens when I was stayin' with you in New Orleans! You'll be thinkin' differently then"

"Well we're in Maldonia now and we tend to eat our food a very different from how you would eat."

"I had no complaints when I was cookin' for ya in New Orleans."

"That's because it didn't involve pork!"

"I cooked some dishes with pork in them," She gave him a smirk.

Naveen opened his mouth to speak but Tiana covered it.

"I guess you only prefer my pork." Her tone was flirtatious.

He took her hand away from his mouth, "You sneaky little minx."

She giggled until a gasp left her throat.

Naveen saw the shock look on her face and asked, "What is it?"

"I think…" She lifted looked down at the liquid slowly exiting from her, "My water just broke."

Naveevn gave her a dumbfounded look, "Huh?"

"Naveen!" Tiana was now frighten herself, "I don't need you losing it on me now!"

"Right!" Naveen said and spotted Tiana's two maids. "Girls tell the midwife that she is needed in the birthing room."

"Ouch!" Tiana cried.

"Immediately!" He picked up his wife, feeling her wet legs.

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked, as the cramps grew stronger.

"Carrying you to the birthing room! What do you think I'm doing?" He noticed that she was still leaking. "How much of this stuff is in you?"

"Ugh!" Tiana rested her head on his shoulder without saing another word.

()()()()

"Oh dear you are eight and a half centimeters!" said the surprised Midwife. "Just yesterday your cervix was completely shut. Did you and his highness…have intercourse within the past twenty-four hours?"

Tiana groaned as Fiona wiped her face with a cold cloth. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, sex and the male's semen can stimulate labour—

"Yes!" She cried. "Just get this thing out of me!"

"Less than two centimeters and you can."

"No…" Tiana said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Where's my husband?"

"He and the family are in the waitingroom."

"I want him in here!"

"It isn't the proper thing, dear. Here, why don't I give you—

"I want to see my fucking husband you stupid bitch!" Tiana snapped as stronger contractions kicked in.

The maid gasped and the midwife hurried out of the room to retrieve the king, but heard Tiana crying out for her. "Yes, your majesty?"

Tiana closed her eyes, "I really want to push. I can feel the baby's head."

The midwife checked on the young queen once more and laughed. "I can see a head full of dark beautiful curls. Start pushing!"

Tiana gridded her teeth as she pushed and cried out as the baby squeezed out the birth canal.

"You're the only first time mother I've seen pushing out so quickly," said the midwife as she brought the crying baby into her arms. "Fiona dear?"

The maid hurried over to take the baby to clean. "So beautiful."

Tiana was too exhausted to hear what the see what the baby was. In all honesty she didn't even want to look at the child. When Fiona tried handing the baby over to her she simply turned her head away, "Please…I don't want to see it."

The young maid was shock, "But…"

"That'll be all Fiona." Said the midwife who was now clean herself, "Hand me the baby."

()()()()

The midwife entered the waiting room seeing the anxious and nervous father rise from the lounge chair. Nagina doing the same.

"Congratulations, your majesty." The midwife handed him the neatly wrapped newborn. "You have a healthy beautiful curly haired daughter."

Naveen's heart swollen at the first sight of his daughter. "She's the most beautiful thing I've even seen." His eyes watered as he gave his daughter her very first kiss on the cheek. The action startled her a little but didn't wake her.

"How's my wife?" he asked the midwife.

"She's perfect, Naveen," said Nagina, caressing the brown skin baby's chubby cheek.

The midwife sighed and shook her head. "She's health, but overwhelmed by the experience."

"Looks like our newest princessa is ready for her first meal," Nagina smiled.

Naveen started toward the door, "I'll give her to Tiana."

"That won't be necessary…for the safety of the child."

Naveen frowned, "For the safety of the child what the hell are you talking about, Betty?"

The middle age woman sighed, folding her hands, "It would be wise to try the bonding when she's well rested. Right now the queen needs her rest."

"Well, I've never heard of a mother not wanting to be around her baby!" Nagina said. "Especially one as beautiful as this one."

Naveen's most happiest moment was now bittersweet as he thought of his wife. Perhaps she stood by the deal on annulling their marriage and it could happen as soon as tomorrow after the coronation.

"Would you like one of the nannies to take her now, Naveen?" suggested his mother.

He shook his head, "I will take her there myself."

()()()()

Once he made it to the nursery, he ordered a wet nurse to give the baby her first feeding. After the baby got her meal he watched her sleeping peacefully in her crib. The pink night gown she wore matched her booties and diaper. It was a gift from his mother, and he promised that it would be her very first sleep attire.

Later that night, he went into the recover room where Tiana was staying in. He wasn't surprised to see her light still on as he entered the room.

"Tiana?" He said gently.

She looked over at her husband and snorted. "I'm surprised that you didn't bring that baby in here."

"That baby?" Naveen was taken aback. "That baby is our daughter you're talking about."

She shook her head, "No, she's your daughter. We made a deal—

"To hell with the damn deal, Tiana!" Naveen exclaimed. "You gave birth this morning and—

"Tomorrow I plan on leaving."

"What? But you just had a baby."

"I'm not as sore as I was—

"You're not leaving this palace as long as I say so."

"Oh, so now you're showing a true colours?" Tiana said bitterly. "Well since we're being honest let me tell you that I never wanted that baby! I planned on aborting the thing before I even told you."

Naveen couldn't believe what he just heard, "You what?"

"I never wanted that baby!" Her eyes began to water up as her heart began breaking. "I can't even look at it because I hate it so much!"

"You don't mean this…none of this." Naveen said to the woman he loved.

"But I do. I never wanted to be a wife or mother." Tiana confessed, even if she did have a change of heart she couldn't tell him that. "My career as a singer is more important."

Naveen shook his head, "You love our daughter. I know you. This is the baby blues talking"

"I can't wait for this marriage to…" she suppressed her tears long enough to continue, "…to be over so that I can be free from you and her."

Naveen swallowed the lump in his throat after hearing her confession. "Look at me and tell me that."

She shook her head, "I hate you and that baby."

He couldn't believe her, "No you don't. Because once you see her you'll realize that the damn singing means nothing. I love you, Tiana and I know you love me."

"Get out."

"I never thought I'll see you become a coward—

"Get out!"

"A selfish coward who is capable of love but refuses to embrace it!" Naveen exclaimed. "Our daughter is beautiful. She looks just like you!"

"Leave me alone, Naveen."

"She's perfect!"

"You set me up! Like all those other girls I've known who were set up by their lovers. You knew what you were doing while fucking me!"

"Don't change the subject."

"You knocked me up on purpose just to trap me well I'm not stayin!"

"Stop avoiding the topic! Our daughter is here whether you want her or not, but I know that you'll love her if you gave her a chance. I want you to see her just once, and if you have no feelings for her then I will let you go."

"What if I don't want to see her?"

"Just prove to me that you're not a coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"Prove it to me after the coronation." He stepped toward the door, "And before I leave you alone her name is Naima…," he then left his wife alone. Heartbroken for now, but knew that once he saw his daughter it would be healed. She already had that effect on him.

Once Naveen closed the door Tiana slapped her hands onto her face and broke down for the first time that night. Her heart completely surrendering to Naveen and knew that if she saw that baby…Naima…_her_ Naima that she would fall in love with her as well. Her dreams as a famous singer would mean nothing other than a soothing ailment for the baby's cries.

"No Tiana you can't do this…I won't stop m dreams from happening," she said to herself. "And I will prove to Naveen that I cannot, will not love that bab—Naima, no, that baby."

()()()()

When Naveen returned to the nursery he saw his daughter awake with beautiful brown eyes. The wet nurse nanny in the room quietly left the father and daughter together and he was thankful for that as he needed this time with his princessa.

"Hello, Naima," Naveen said to his daughter.

The baby responded with a burp, making him laugh. "You just had a meal, I see." He kissed her on the forehead. "Do you know how much I love you? More than anything else in this world."

Naima looked up at her father and smile.

Naveen's heart melt at the sight, "No matter how this ends up for us just know that I will always love you…" his voice cracked as he gave his daughter another kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much, Naima. I will tell you this everyday for the rest of my life."

()()()()

A/N: So sad to announce that this story will be ending soon but there will be two new stories! One involving Dr. Facilier (one of my readers Teekar emailed me this amazing plot and I'll be writing it for her...it's like a collaboration...so excited for that) the other story is a the sequel to "The Thrill Of It All" based on the alternate ending where Tiana ends up with Jacques. Don't worry, Naveen will play a huge part in that one so stay tuned!

I may be busy but I seem to always stay within this fandom. lol.


	27. Two Hearts Part 1

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update! Life has left me extremely busy, but I finally get to give you updates for chapters 27 and 28. I'm currently working on the final chapter! Ah!

A King's Heart

Two Hearts Pt. 1

Several days have passed since Naveen's daughter was born and since then he's taken every opportunity he could to spend time with his daughter who was the light of his life. The scheduled coronation that happened a couple of days ago made Naima an official Maldonian princess and future Queen of Maldonia. It also meant that Naveen's marriage to Tiana could now go forward with being annulled, but the only issue with that was Naveen not wanting to let her go. Despite the argument they made, he still very much loves her. Something that his mother Nagina was now set against.

"Son, I know that you love Tiana but she doesn't want to be a mother or wife. Please let her go. If she refuses to speak with you after a week then it's for the best."

Naveen held onto his sleeping daughter who was resting comfortably in her father's arms as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. "It's none of your concern, mother."

Nagina sighed. "You are a very good man. Polar opposite of how your father would've handled her—

"Striking my wife is out of the question!" Naveen said sternly, but not loud enough to startle the sleeping newborn.

Nagina stepped back as she gave up on going further with the topic, "I saw her this morning in the garden, humming some tune and spilling nonsense about a tour she should be on with one of the younger maids."

"Mother…"

"Annul the marriage and forget that she ever existed! There are plenty of nice princesses who will appreciate a man—

"Enough!" He glared her way.

Nagina sighed at her son again, "I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Naveen looked down at his daughter, "Naima fills my heart every time I look at her."

"But I also see the lost love you have for Tiana in your eyes," his mother said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't feel the same my poor boy. Her life is much different from yours."

Naveen carefully got up to face his mother, "I know you mean well mother, but let me live my life my own way, alright?"

Nagina looked into her son's eyes and saw how determine he was on his statement. She should've known that throughout every moment of joy and tragedy her son remains a very solid individual. He would already know how to handle any situation.

_'Just like his father'_, she thought as she reached out her hand to caress his cheek. "As you wish my son."

()()()()

Tiana groaned as she slipped off another dress that was destroyed by the massive amount of breast milk that left from her already painfully engorged breasts.

"I thought the midwife said that the swelling would go down after a few days," she complained

Fiona handed her another bra, "She said a few weeks. Things like this take time for us women, and you did just have a baby almost a week ago."

Stephanie's eyes brightened at the thought of the princess, "Oh and her majesty is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen…oops." She stopped herself from saying more.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It's all right. You can talk about her if you want."

Fiona picked up the soak bra from the floor and shook her head, "Wasting so much milk…"

"And what do you want me to do about it? I'm not breastfeeding!" said an annoyed Tiana as the door opened.

The maids gasped when Naveen walked into the room. "Your majesty!" They curtsied.

"You're excused," he said before looking over at Tiana, who managed to slip on a house coat.

She crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"My mother said that you were in one of the gardens this morning discussing a tour with one of my help," he said.

"And?" She asked.

"And I don't think you should to be outside right now." He said, "You just gave birth three days ago."

She rolled her eyes.

"Tiana, your body isn't ready for so much walking. Do you have any idea how far this garden is from your room?"

"I feel just fine and I've got to regain my strength if I want to leave for the tour soon."

"How is that holding up?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't get any phone calls if that's what you're inpling." Tiana said.

"Implying," Naveen corrected her.

"Ugh!" She was even more annoyed. "Why are you in my room?"

"Why aren't you with our daughter?" he challenged.

"If you came here to harass me about _that_ baby then you have another thing coming—

"What do you hate about her?"

"What?" She frowned.

"You heard me." He stepped closer to her. "What do you hate about our daughter? Besides me fathering her."

"I don't hate her… and it's not because you are her father…I just…ugh!" she closed her eyes to suppress her tears. "Naveen, I don't hate her. Its just that…my dreams…I really need to do this. It's my last chance."

"So your selfish dreams are that more important than your daughter?" He asked as a woman walked in holding the young princess.

Tiana's eyes widen when she saw the very alert newborn. "Oh my god…" she quickly turned away. "Get out of here!"

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Naveen. He knew that he finally got her

Tiana bite the bottom of her lip to prevent it from trembling. But that didn't stop her body from doing so.

"Tiana…" he took the baby from the nanny. "You may leave." He said to the woman.

Once the nanny shut the door Naveen continued, "…you didn't answer my question."

Tiana shook her head with her back facing her husband, "Why did you do this?" She then heard the baby coo, which placed an ache into her heart.

"I know that you have your career to look forward to, but for Naima, can you give her the benefit to see her mother?"

Tiana shook her head; "I don't…" she stopped when Naveen walked around her to show her the baby.

"Look at her." He said gently, but when Tiana refused to do so he tried again,

"She looks exactly like you. A true beauty"

Tiana tried shutting her eyes but couldn't this time. Instead, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Naima. "She does look like me…" she said in a whisper.

"This is what you'll be leaving behind when you go on that tour you're always talking about."

But Tiana couldn't let anything get in her way, "My dreams…why can't you let me live them?"

"Life happens, Tiana." Naveen told her. "And if anyone should know about life it's you. You lived it as harshly as anyone I know, myself included."

She shook her head, "But I…

"So you're telling me that after all the rejections you've received from your aunt, and any other trauma that was thrown at you. You can't open your eyes or heart to realize that you're doing the same to Naima?"

"I don't want to hurt her!" Tiana turned away from the two. "If anything I'm doing her a favour."

"By doing what? Leaving her? She'll resent you. I've seen it plenty of times from old friends of mine whose parents would leave them with servants or ship them off to schools thousands of miles away. You've mentioned your father to me once—

"Don't you dare bring my daddy into this" She shot him a glare.

"He left your mother when you were a child and you hated him for that—

"Well he's dead and gone now!" She turned away from him again.

"But you hate him for leaving?" asked Naveen.

"He couldn't take care of my mama and myself! He did what was best for us even if it meant for my mama to be a seamstress and maid, and for me to grow up quicker than I wanted to. Who knows how I would turn out if he didn't leave?"

"Do you love Naima?" He asked.

Just as she was about to answer, her telephone rang.

Naveen knew who it was, "It looks like your manager finally got through to reaching you."

Tiana looked at the ringing phone.

"You can choose who's more important." He said. "Your needs or our daughter's."

Tiana hugged herself while the phone rang some more.

Naveen patiently waited, but knew that this was a losing battle. "It's your life. I can't tell you what you can or can't do with it. But I will tell you that this is it for me. No more games, Tiana."

Tiana sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this…," she went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Tiana! It's Mr. Jones!"

"Hey…," She turned to see Naveen holding their daughter.

"How are you and the baby? It took me about a half an hour to get to you! That royal family sure has tight security."

"They're very protective," she said.

"Are you ready to do this tour? We just arrived to Giodonia last night."

Tiana stared at her husband and daughter once more. Would Naveen let her go if she chose to go on tour? He was there for her through everything else. Why leave now?

"Hello? Tiana?" The manager interrupted.

"Yes. I'm ready." She quickly answered, turning away from the two and within seconds the door clicked. She knew that Naveen was gone.

"I'll have my driver pick you up this evening if you're up for seeing the first show? You don't have to perform until you're ready," said Mr. Jones

Tiana's heart broke but she knew that she made the right decision; at least she tried convincing herself. "Yeah, I'm up for it."

()()()()

By the time Tiana was finished getting dressed she heard a knock. Now dressed in a crème blouse and a royal blue skirt, she answered the door to see Stephanie.

"Hey, came to bid me farewell?" Tiana asked, noticing the emotionless expression the servant's face as well as an envelope in her hand.

"His highness wanted you to have this." She handed the paper to Tiana.

"What's this?" she opened it and gasped. "Annulment of marriage? But I didn't want…" When she looked up the maid was already gone. There was no denying that the annulment hurt, but she never thought that he would go through with it.

"All the guilt and pain I had over leaving and he does this?" She suddenly grew bitter. "I guess my decision was the right one all along…"

"Madam Tiana your ride is waiting outside the palace grounds." Spoke a guard who was now standing outside of her door.

She looked at her luggage and back at the large man. "Are you gonna help me with my things or do I have to carry them out myself?"

The man effortlessly lifted up the luggage and escorted her out of the room.

While they were walking down the corridor Tiana noticed the nursery door being open and saw two women in the room. One of the women looked to be one of the nannies, the other was Nagina.

"Naima is a gorgeous child, Naveen," spoke the older woman. "And she will be a strong minded woman someday. Especially since she will have us to look up to."

Naveen remained silent.

Tiana was about to make herself notice when the guard touched her shoulder. "Huh?" she looked up at him.

"You are now trespassing after the annulment of your marriage to his highness," the large man kept his stern stance.

"But I was looking into my daughter's nursery—

"I was given an order by the king to escort you from the palace grounds." He interrupted her.

She thought about challenging the man and making a scene, but she knew better, "Fine…" and quickly walked on ahead of the man and got inside the car as soon as she was out of the palace. Once the car drove off she let down her stubborn confidence and broke down in tears. She didn't know what hurt worse, realizing that her marriage was over or that she would never see her daughter again.

Wiping away her tears, she turned to look back at the distancing palace. Just then her life seem to have flashed before her eyes when she heard her mother's voice,

_'Never lose sight of what's really important'_

Her heart raced as she whispered out, "Mama?"

She remembered that being one of the last things her mother told her. Was it really worth it to leave all the people who loved her for a dream that doesn't matter anymore?

Doesn't matter anymore?

Tiana exhaled, placing her hands over her chest at the realization, "Stop the car."

The driver frowned, "I beg your pardon, madam?"

"I said stop the car and take me back to the palace," she ordered.

"But I thought—

"Just do it!" Tiana interrupted, her stomach now in nervous knots.

()()()()

About a half an hour after Tiana's departure Naveen stood before his window as the red sun set into the Mediterranean Sea with his thoughts on his second wife. It reminded him of the short honeymoon they had. He remembered explaining to her on how both the Red and Mediterranean Seas both crossed the kingdom and how fascinated and drawn she was to the story…

…

_"I had no idea how close the seas were," said an awestruck Tiana, who was looking out at the sunset. "The sun makes them so beautiful."_

_Naveen watched her stare out and couldn't keep his eyes off of her._

_Tiana felt him watching her and returned his gaze. "Naveen?"_

_He cupped her face with his hand, "The Red and Mediterranean Seas could never look as beautiful as the woman standing before me," he leaned over and pressed his lips hers before lifting her in his arms. He carried her back inside their room._

_After being gently placed on the bed, Tiana lay back on the bed, watching her new husband join her, "And what are you planning on doing to me your royal highness?"_

_Naveen smirked before pulling her back into his arms "You'll see…_

_ …_

Signing that annulment agreement was the hardest thing he's ever done, but his mother was right. He had to let Tiana go if she didn't want to be here.

"Naveen! Guess who decided to visit!" Nagina interrupted.

The king turned to see his mother and a young brunette entering the room.

There was no denying that the woman was beautiful, and she shared similar qualities to his first

wife, and almost sharing the same name of his second wife.

"Tatiana…," Naveen began, "…what a surprise that you're here…"

()()()()


	28. Two Hearts Part 2

A/N: I take no credit for the lyrics featured in this chapter. It belongs to Disney and Peggy Lee. Enjoy!

A King's Heart

Two Hearts Pt. 2

"Naveen! Guess who decided to visit!" Nagina interrupted.

The king turned to see his mother and a young brunette entering the room.

There was no denying that the woman was beautiful, and she shared similar qualities to his first

wife, and almost sharing the same name of his second wife.

"Tatiana…," Naveen began, "…what a surprise that you're here…," he knew her visit had his mother written all over it.

The woman curtsied before speaking, "I had to see my old friend after the news of your wife

leaving you for another lover after giving birth."

"I beg your pardon?" Naveen asked as his mother coward her way behind the woman.

"Who in their right mind would leave you and a precious newborn?" asked Tatiana

"Right…" Naveen never stopped glaring at his mother while pressing a button on his desk, within seconds Jason was standing by the door.

"Your majesty?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jason could you escort Tatiana to her room?" He ordered.

The woman noticed the irritated look on the king's face, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you're fine. I just remembered that my mother and I have some matters to discuss."

Nagina frowned, "No we do not—

"Yes, we do." Naveen cut her off.

"If you follow me…" Jason said to Tatiana.

Once the two were out Naveen asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"You need a wife and a mother to care for Naima." Nagina pointed out.

"I'm fine without one now I'd advise you to stay the hell out of my love life and worry about your own."

"But I don't have a love life." Said his mother

"My point exactly!" he exclaimed, "Now get out of my office!"

Nagina shook her head before storming out of the room.

Naveen plopped on his chair and groaned out of frustration. He knew that moving on without Tiana will be his greatest challenge. If only he gave himself more time before signing off his marriage the way he did.

()()()()

Along with the chauffeur carrying her luggage, Tiana walked up the entrance stairs of the palace with so many thoughts in her head. She honestly didn't know what will come out of her mouth once Naveen saw her again. All she hoped was for him to forgive her for walking out on him and their daughter.

"And what are you doing here?" asked the same guard who escorted her out of the palace.

Tiana couldn't believe that the man was now guarding the entrance along with five other equally stern looking men.

"Well?" the guard asked, impatiently. "I don't have all evening."

"I came back to see the king," she said, trying her best to remain polite.

"Trespassers are forbidden to visit the king."

"But I'm not a trespasser."

"In the eyes of Maldonia you are!" said the guard, who now held a victorious grin on his lips. "If you do not leave then I will have you thrown out—

"You're not throwing anyone out!" said a voice from behind the man who quickly shot around to see Jason standing before him.

"Sir!" the guard saluted.

The valet pushed the guard to the side and looked down at Tiana as he extended out his arm to her, "Well…?"

Tiana rolled her eyes at all of the guards who stood by the door as she took Jason's arm. She sighed in relief once they made it out of the entrance foyer, "Man, I am glad you came when you did."

"His highness will be pleased to see you returning."

"I doubt that," she said.

Jason smiled, "You definitely brought out the best in him because once you left, he was the almost the exact same way after losing his…" he stopped when he realized he said too much.

But Tiana reassured him, "I already know about his first wife and daughter, Jason."

"He wasn't exactly inlove with his wife, but he care for her. Then there was the princessa. She lit up the entire palace with her presence. The exact same way as our Princessa Naima is doing. And with you, I've never seen the king so happy…" Again, he stopped when he heard footsteps following them. "Who's there?"

"It's only me, sir…Henderson," answered the chauffeur who was still holding Tiana's luggage.

Jason smiled, "Well, well if it isn't old Henderson." They continued walking, "Follow us as I take Tiana to her room."

"Actually…," Tiana began, "I would like to see my daughter first."

The valet nodded his head. "Alright then…Henderson if you could be so kindly…," he unlocked his arm from Tiana's. "…I will carry her things from here. You may leave."

"Thank you, sir," said the man as he headed back down the stairs.

Tiana sighed as the walked up the stairs, "You don't think Naveen will be in her nursery?"

Jason shook his head, "He's busy with two meetings this evening. Are you afraid to face him?" he teased.

"Its not that I don't want to see him…" Tiana said just as they made it by the nursery door where two guards were standing. The baby could be heard crying from the other side of the door.

Jason sat the luggage down and asked the men, "Is there a nanny in the room?"

"She just stepped in, sir," spoke one of the guards as the other one opened the door, looking at Tiana's direction.

"A wet nurse will be in shortly," he said.

Tiana looked inside the green and gold room and saw the young nanny holding her daughter. Her heart thumped onto her chest as she stepped into the room. She saw the surprised looking nanny as the baby cried some more.

"Would you um…like to hold her? I mean her highness, your majesty? I mean madam?" The nanny quickly corrected herself.

Tiana nodded and took a reassuring exhale once the infant was in her arms.

The nanny saw the look of love in the mother's eyes, "I will step out now…"

Tiana heard the door close as the baby continued crying. She kissed the child's forehead and felt tears run down her cheek, "Oh, Naima! Please forgive me!" She hugged the baby. "Mama's here now. I won't ever leave you again."

Naveen opened the door to the baby's room and was shocked to see his ex-wife holding their daughter.

Tiana felt the baby rubbing her small head against her left breast and knew what she wanted.

"Are ya hungry?" she walked over to the rocking chair to sit. "Luckily for you I'm full of milk…," she impressively unbuttoned her blouse. "…mama was around a lot of mothers growing up so I know what to do…,"

The baby smelled the milk and grew excited, quickly latching on and hurting her mother.

"Ouch! Slow down. There's enough in there to feed you a whole year's worth." Tiana teased as she watched the baby feeding from her. While the small amount of pain went away she asked, "Did you know that ya mama likes to sing?"

The baby grunted and continued drinking away.

She laughed, "Since I won't be singing for a living I can sing for you and only you…la la lu…oh, my mama and grandmamma sang this to me when I was a baby. I don't think those nannies know this one…:

_La la lu, La la lu  
>Oh, my little star sweeper<br>I'll sweep the stardust for you_

_La la lu, La la lu  
>Little soft fluffy sleeper<br>Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_La la lu, La la lu  
>Little wandering angel<br>Fold up your wings close your eyes_

_La la lu, La la lu  
>And may love be your keeper<br>La la lu, La la lu…"_

Naveen watched his wife kiss their slumbering daughter and fell in love with her all over again. Her angelic voice was a reminder of who she is. The love of his life loving the other love of his life. Even if Tiana was no longer his he still felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Tiana broke from her baby's spell and felt someone else in the room. She gasped when she saw her ex-husband watching her. "Naveen…"

Naveen shook his head. "Its alright….I didn't know that you were in here." He slightly turned his head away after taking a glimpsed of his ex-wife's very full size breast. He knew that it was inappropriate to think such thoughts of her. Especially now that she didn't belong to him.

Fortunately Tiana didn't notice as her attention was back on her sleeping daughter who was still latched onto her nipple. When she tried to remove her nipple the baby latched on again and started sucking. She felt her abdominal muscles contract once more. "Ugh…easy now…"

"Are you all right?" Naveen asked, a little concern.

She nodded, "I'm fine…it's normal…"

"She has a great appetite," he told her.

Tiana looked over at the back of her ex-husband, "Oh, so you've been watching the wet nurse feed her?" She joked

He laughed, "No, but she informed me that she enjoys her meals very much."

"I see…"

Naveen had to know, "How long do plan on staying?"

Tiana closed her eyes. She was hoping to not answer the question this soon, "I was hoping to stay…live here if it's okay with you."

Naveen turned to look at her, "You're always welcome to stay, Tiana."

She successful unlatched the baby from her before tucking breast back into her bra, "Are you sure?" and button up her blouse

He frowned, "Am I sure?"

"You were quick to throw those annulment papers at me."She reminded him.

"It was what you wanted." He reminded her.

"I didn't mean it…" she put the baby in her crib. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I was under the influence—

"Of what?"

"I was pregnant you idiot!" She said a little too loud so she calmed down, "It was the hormones. …" she walked over to him, "…try not to take me so seriously with decisions like that."

Naveen took her right hand and quickly walked them out of the nursery and into one of the other rooms.

"So let me get this straight," he began, "You want to be married again?" his heart was anxiously waiting for her answer.

Tiana nodded, showing him her ring finger that still had the ring around it, "I never really wanted an annulment."

He reached out and took her hand and couldn't believe that she still wore it, "You never took it off?"

She shook her head, "I tried but I couldn't. Not when I lo…" she stopped herself but Naveen wasn't going to accept that.

"You what?" He asked, cupping her face with both of his hands. "Tell me Tiana."

She swallowed the large in her throat before saying, "I love you, Naveen."

He closed his eyes, "Say it again."

"I love you…" she stepped on her tiptoes and leaned forward until her lips touched his, "…I love you…" she kissed him again, "…I love you."

Naveen wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen their kiss. He lifted her up and started laughing away.

Tiana laughed as she felt her feet touch the floor and another kiss on her neck as well as a bear hug squeeze.

Naveen took in her vanilla scent and exhaled, "I love you, too."

()()()()

A/N: I'll post the final chapter is soon. And it won't take two months. Perhaps a day or two.


	29. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

A King's Heart

The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

Nagina and Tatiana walk down the hall looking for Naveen.

"I thought that he would be in the nursery by now," said Nagina and noticed an open door, a pet peeve of hers. "The help here can lose track I see."

Tatiana followed the woman down the hall and stopped on her tracks when she heard her gasp. "Nagina?" She walked over the see what the woman was staring at.

"Tiana…what are you doing back here?"

Tiana held onto Naveen who kissed her on the cheek, "I've decided to stay."

Nagina couldn't believe what she heard. She was stunned. "You're…staying?"

Both Naveen and Tiana nodded their heads.

Tatiana couldn't believe it herself and instead of stepping into the room and making a fool out of herself she eased back to her own room to pack her belongings. She was leaving.

"But I thought that you wanted to go on tour to become a singer," Nagina said.

"My family is more important than a singing career, Nagina. I couldn't leave behind my husband and baby."

"Technically, he isn't your husband," Nagina pointed out.

"Technically, he is…" Tiana pulled out the annulment paper from her purse. "I never signed and returned the paper to him."

Nagina's mouth was fully agape after hearing the news.

"And I didn't exactly sign the paper either," Naveen added.

Tiana looked up at her husband and was surprised. "You didn't sign the paper?"

He shook his head. "It's difficult to give you up."

"How could this be? I thought that—Faldi faldonza!" Nagina realized that she left Tatiana outside and rushed out of the room.

Naveen raised a brow, "I wonder what's gotten into her?"

"Who cares?" Tiana put her hand on his jaw so that he could look back at her, "I want to kiss my man." And pressed her lips onto his.

"You said that they have broken up, Nagina!" exclaimed a furious Tatiana.

"I thought that they were!" Nagina exclaimed. Both women were standing outside of the guest's former room while two servants were holding Tatiana's luggage. "And don't you dare raise your voice at me!"

"Well I'm leaving!" Tatiana said before storming down the hall and down the stairs, followed by the two servants.

"What was that all about?" asked Tiana with Naveen by her side.

"Oh nothing…" Nagina turned to smile at the young lady. "So you've decided to stay with my son after all?"

"Mother I think we've already gone through this." Naveen said putting an arm around his wife's shoulder. "We really need to get going."

Nagina crossed her arms, "I hope you're not trying to have marital relations with her. She just had a baby a little over a week ago."

"Oh god no!" Tiana said for her husband.

"I meant time for myself and my wife, as in talking?" Naveen corrected.

"Right," Nagina then sighed, realizing that there was nothing she could do to prevent the two from being together. "Perhaps I do need a love life myself. Excuse me..,"

Tiana raised confused brow, "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Apparently my mother is taking an interest in having a love life." Naveen was just as puzzled.

"On that note…," Tiana began as they started walking down the corridor. "…why is our daughter's bedroom green and yellow?"

"Green and gold!" Naveen said with a smile. "It's our national colours and it also symbolizes our emblem of the great frog."

"A frog?" Tiana was disgusted. "I hate frogs."

Naveen laughed a little, "You'll learn to love them as there are more than enough hopping around here."

"As in _here_ here?" she asked, growing afraid.

"Mmhm." he nodded.

She shuddered. "Those nasty slimy thangs—

"They're actually nasty secreting mucus…_thangs_" he teased.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're so cute when you annoyed." Naveen teased as they continued walking.

()()()()

Eight Months later…

Naveen and Tiana were in the garden with their daughter enjoying the beautiful late autumn afternoon. Life has definitely changed for the better with Tiana's restaurant opening later that evening. She's now living her dream and favourite hobby, food and music.

"I wish that my girlfriends could be at the opening tonight," said Tiana as they walk through the maze-like garden.

Naveen was holding Naima while Jason was not too far behind pushing the stroller when he said, "I thought that by offering them the best suites on the ship and hiring a few servants would bring them all here." He was also referring to his friends Ray and Louis. "Perhaps with Louis and now even Ray having wives our friends are pretty busy with their lives. They all have no time to come here."

Tiana linked her arm with her husband's free arm and smiled up at him. "I know you mean well, and I appreciate it."

Naveen returned the smile and kissed her on the forehead. "You have the most beautiful smile, mi benita. Don't let a small disappointment such as that take it away."

Tiana exhaled. "You're right."

"Naveen! Oh Naveen darling!"

Tiana rolled her eyes when she heard Nagina calling her husband's name. "What does she want?"

Naveen knew that his wife and mother weren't exactly the best of friends, but they were trying for the sake of him and Naima. That was all that mattered, right? He held onto his daughter even more.

"There you are!" She saw the family and valet in the middle of the garden. "I really need for you to look at a few contracts with me." She lied. There were no contracts. The older woman only wanted her son to spend less time with Tiana and more on potential mistresses she had lined up for him.

"Not right now mother, and don't you have your own team for that?" Naveen asked. He really wanted to spend time with his wife and daughter before dealing with a ton of meetings.

"I thought that perhaps mother and son could look it over—

"Nagina I barely get any time with my husband. What makes you think that he will drop his family time before leaving for meetings that will take up most of his day for some time with you?" Tiana interrupted the woman, seeing right through her.

Nagina smirked, "I see…" she then pretended to suddenly feel bad. "Oh my feelings are hurt. I had no idea that you would be too busy for our own mother, Naveen."

Tiana rolled her eyes as Naveen was now put in an uncomfortable position. "Mother, I love you, and you know that I do, but I really want to spend some time with my wife and daughter."

"I see Jason out here. Is he a part of your family planning day as well?"

Naveen sighed, "He's my valet mother. You know he goes to wherever I go."

"Why not ask your _boyfriend _King Maximillian of Tritinga? It's been a while since he came over for a visit" Tiana pointed out.

Nagina gave her daughter-in-law a glare, "I really wish you take that pretty smirk off of your lips before I do it for you."

Tiana laughed, "Oh, so the real Nagina decided to come back? I was just about to ask if you would like to join us."

"If little Naima wasn't around I'd share some nasty words with you." Nagina said.

"Oh really? Well I feel honoured," said Tiana, sarcasm hinted in her tone.

Nagina turned from the family, "I will leave the Maldonian Royal Palace."

"Mother…," Naveen started.

"I know when I'm not wanted." She loved making her son feel guilty. "Pushing aside your old and dear mother..."

"Oh my god." Tiana said, knowing how the woman plots.

"Tiana." Naveen stopped her, "Let me handle this." He looked back at his mother who was now faking her tears "When do you plan on leaving?"

Then she stopped and looked at her son, "I beg your pardon?" Nagina asked, surprised.

"You said that you're leaving but never said when." He said. It was a test to see how she'll react.

When Nagina couldn't think of a proper answer, Tiana started laughing.

"She didn't expect you to ask her that!" Tiana continued laughing.

"If you want Madame Nagina…," Jason chimed in. "I can escort you back into—

"I will escort myself thank you very much!" The angry woman headed back into the castle furiously.

"Don't let the door hit you on the a—

Naveen cleared his throat.

Tiana smiled at him, "I was just going to say angelic backside."

He laughed. "Sure you were."

Tiana saw that Naima was asleep and caressed the infant's chubby cheek, "We better be getting in ourselves."

They turned and were heading back into the palace this time with Jason walking ahead of them, who was unusually silent.

"You're awfully quiet this afternoon Jason. Had a rough night?" Naveen asked.

"Dealing with hundreds of Maldonian school children on the annual visit the palace field trip is like a rough night, yes," answered Jason.

"Oh they weren't that bad." Tiana said, "They were cute to me," she then laughed at the thought of Jason being covered in whipped cream. "I know the kids had a good time at that pie throwing contest."

"Ha…ha!" Jason said in sarcasm "Let's not forget who screamed over those frogs that were out here last week."

Naveen had to laugh himself which led to Tiana playfully slapping him on the arm. "It was funny!"

"You keep thinking it's funny later tonight, too."

"So my lovely wife," Naveen stopped laughing and heard Jason snort in humour. "What are you going to be doing once we take in Naima for her nap?"

"I would like to rest for about an hour before the style team comes by, but I have a feeling that won't happen if I try resting in the suite." She said with a raised brow.

"I won't touch you if I'm in my office." Naveen pointed out.

Tiana sighed, "That's right you have those meetings in an hour. Can't you cancel them?"

"I'm hoping that each meeting will end within twenty minutes. Then I sneak into our suite and not touch you," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "What if I want you to touch me?"

"Then I will touch you," Naveen kissed his wife on the neck.

"Can you two please talk about touching another time?" Jason joked. "Your fluff is giving me a cavity."

()()()()

Later that evening…

It was opening night at Tiana's Palace and all the media and supporters of the royal family were there! Tiana thought that the night would be a bittersweet one despite her husband being there but she should've known that Naveen was going to surprise her with her friends showing after all.

"Georgia!" Tiana embraced the very slender woman.

"Tiana you look stunning!"

"I know I do." Tiana bragged and the friends all laughed.

"Mildred…" Tiana hugged the woman and gave Anna bear hug. "Anna I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much too girl!" Anna smiled. "Mama Odie sends her love."

Naveen, Louis, Ray, Jason and DeAndre, Anna's fiancé watched the women in humour.

"Oh I miss you, Naveen!" Louis joked.

"I miss you too, Louis!" Naveen put on some crocodile tears as they hugged.

The woman all rolled their eyes making the men laugh.

"You all made it too easy." Naveen laughed.

Tiana rested her hands on her hips, giving him the look. Though not serious with it.

"Uh-oh Naveen you better not mess with her too much," said DeAndre, "Or you might be sleeping on the couch."

"Have you seen that palace?" asked Anna, "He could sleep in one of the guestrooms."

"Not when I'm done with him." Tiana said.

"Mi benita..." Naveen began.

"No mi benitas here." She turned away from him.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the ear, "I'm sorry. The guys and I were only joking."

"Come on, Tiana. Kiss ya man and make up," Georgia encouraged.

"Please?" Naveen whispered in her ear.

Tiana couldn't resist and turned to give him a loving kiss.

Ray sighed, "Makes me miss my Evangeline even more."

"Where is Evangeline?" Louis asked.

"In Cap's Palace. She caught a cold and couldn't make it to the opening." Ray answered. "She sends her love."

"My servants are giving her the best in hospitality." Naveen reassured his friend.

"Alright I best be heading up on that stage!" Tiana gave her husband a kiss. "See ya'll!"

"Ya singin'?" Anna asked but didn't get an answer as Tiana didn't hear her and Naveen was busy checking out his wife.

"You'll be seeing plenty of her behind later, Royal," she joked.

Naveen laughed a little and followed his wife up the stage.

"I like to thank you all for attending the opening of my restaurant. It's such a dream come true." Tiana said as Naveen joined her.

The audience members applaud.

"Now besides having a love for food which you all will enjoy it since it's from New Orleans, but there is also another love I have, and that is music…besides the king himself." She smiled up at him as he kisses her on the forehead. "My true love."

The audience watched on.

"You know jazz is what brought Naveen to New Orleans in the first place, and where he met me and literally saved my life."

Naveen smiled, "Yes, and I almost didn't leave because of her." He wrapped his arms around her even if they were out in public. He wasn't ashamed to express his love for his wife before the country and allies. "I fell in love with her the moment I heard her sing, but the moment I realized how much I loved her was when she sang to me."

Tiana's eyes got a little watery, "I love you too, Naveen." She mouth and pressed her lips onto his.

Naveen pulled from the kiss and whispered, "You too saved my life and made everyday worth waking up to, mi benita."

The audience members continued applauding, never seeing a royal couple share so much intimacy in the public eye.

Tiana sniffled, her heart skipping a beat. She wasn't ashamed or afraid to admit how much she loved her husband. "Then I guess we'll just have to keep out-loving each other, huh?"

Naveen wiped away her tears, "Perhaps."

A familiar trumpet tune began to play and Naveen took his wife's hand. "Come on. Let's have a seat."

"No." Tiana stopped him "You go have a seat." and looked out at the audience.

Once a puzzled Naveen took his seat with his New Orleans friends and Jason, he heard his wife say,

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's a song about the man I love."

_Someday he'll come along__  
><em>The man I love<em>  
><em>And he'll be big and strong<em>  
><em>The man I love<em>  
><em>And when he comes my way<em>  
><em>I'll do my best to make him stay<em>_

_He'll look at me and smile__  
><em>I'll understand<em>  
><em>Then in a little while<em>  
><em>He'll take my hand<em>  
><em>And though it seems absurd<em>  
><em>I know we both won't say a word<em>  
><em>Maybe I shall meet him Sunday<em>  
><em>Maybe Monday, maybe not<em>  
><em>Still I'm sure to meet him one day<em>  
><em>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day<em>  
><em>He'll build a little home<em>  
><em>That's meant for two<em>  
><em>From which I'll never roam<em>  
><em>Who would, would you?<em>  
><em>And so all else above<em>  
><em>I'm dreaming of the man I love…<em>_

As the music played on Naveen couldn't help but to feel _déjà vu_ all over again. He was drawn to the woman as if it was the first time he's seen her. Her brown eyes now closed as she seemed to be in her own little world. He was blessed to be a part of it.

"She has a voice of an angel," said Jason.

"Yes, she does." Agreed the king, who couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Jason noticed how his friend was eyeing the woman and couldn't help but to suggest. "You know, with her being your wife—

Naveen shushed him with a simple wave of the hand before standing as he noticed Tiana coming his way. When she finally made it to him she softly pushed him back to his seat before sitting on his lap.

Louis, Ray, Georgia and friends could be heard whistling and cheering them on.

This gave Jason a chance to speak to Mildred, "You know Mildred...I notice that you came here alone."

"My husband had to work." she said, giving him a smile.

"Husband?" the valet felt rejected. "Then I apologize..."

"Its all right." she said and ended the topic by leaning over closer to Anna, "I'll bet you five dollars that Tia ends up pregnant after this."

Anna smirked, "Deal."…

_Maybe I shall meet him Sunday__  
><em>Maybe Monday, maybe not<em>  
><em>Still I'm sure to meet him one day<em>  
><em>Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day<em>  
><em>He'll build a little home<em>  
><em>Just meant for two<em>  
><em>From which I'll never roam<em>  
><em>Who would, would you?<em>  
><em>And so all else above<em>  
><em>I'm dreaming of the man I love!<em>_

Tiana ended the performance by giving Naveen a passionate kiss. The audience gave the two a standing ovation.

Once Tiana pulled the kiss, Naveen watched as his wife say, "I love you."

Naveen read her eyes and saw the pure joy in them. He gave her a weak smile while caressing her cheek, "I love you." And pulled her into a loving kiss. The king already felt complete when she came back into his life, but tonight, at this very moment he knew from within his heart that Tiana too felt completion. She was finally happy.

The End

()()()()

A/N: Well, another one bites the dust! I had fun writing the AU stories. Both 'A King's Heart' and 'The Thrill Of It All' were different experiences. So different that I'm writing a sequel for 'The Thrill Of It All' based on the alternate ending. I'm also writing another story that is still untitled (though I'm thinking of titling it 'A Lost Star') and so far I'm having so much fun writing it! I thank Teekar for the amazing plot idea! Those two stories should be posted on the site by mid September or early October.

Anyway, I so appreciate your patience and for reading and reviewing! I know the ending was cheese-tastic/fluff-tastic, but I had to give Naveen and Tiana that after all they've been through emotionally in this story. Until then...

Abinaza!


End file.
